The princess of nature
by anse001
Summary: Edward has left Bella and that angers her, after she has walked away from him is she found by Jacob and the wolf pack. Then strange things begins to happen to them, will they find out whats happening, or let fate decide? bad summary, great story. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**Hi this is my first fanfic EVER so I'm a bit nervous about posting, I've already a new chapter waiting for **

**being written, but I need some reviews to confide me in that this is worth continuing with. **

**PLEASE ****review! I'm begging you. **

**Enjoy!.. oops almost forgot: I am not SM so don't sue me (that's what they all say)**

I stared at Edward while his words shattered my heart and destroyed my dream of him and me being together

forever, he told me mercilessly that he didn't love me anymore. Brokenheartedly I whispered: "you don't love

me? But why have you suddenly changed like this, yesterday was I everything for you." He just looked coldly

at me, while the tears ran from my eyes, then he asked me to promise him something, I froze by his words

and my sadness was now replaced with two other feelings; anger and hate towards Edward "why should I

promise YOU something now that YOU have broken my heart?" the look I sent him was hate full "Bella honey,

please list..." harshly did I cut him off: "don't you dare to `Bella honey´ me Edward Cullen, you are NOT my

boyfriend any longer, so I don't need to waste more time here listening to you, goodbye and don't bother to

try getting me back again, that is a waste of time for me." And with that I walked away fuming of anger, when

I turned away caught I a glimpse of hurt in his face `good, now I'm not the only one who's hurt here´ I

thought satisfied. After a moment he called out my name but instead of stopping or turning around, did I begin

to run away from him. For hours was I just running, not once did I stumble or slow down, until I ran into a

clearing.

Slowly did my thoughts come back to my head. "Bells, are you okay?" a well-known and concerned voice made

me turns around. There in front of me stood Jacob Black, the son of my father's best friend.

Instantly was a feeling of being secure washing over me and I ran into his arms.

As soon I felt him wrapping his arms around me, was I crying. Finally the tears stopped and I calmed down so

I could release him from the desperate hug I held him in. Then something strange happened; a golden string

wrapped itself around us while two silver colored shadows flew together towards us, then they parted and

melted into both of us, thenthe golden string glowed brightly for a second, then it disappeared. The look on

Jacobs face resembled my feelings, we were both very confused and a tad scared "what the hell was that?"

someone said from the outer part of the clearing. Sam Uley walked over to us and looked for a long time at us.

Then we realized that we still held each other in a half hug, we let go of each other hurriedly, and instead held

hands. Sam spoke with his booming voice; "we must head back to Bella's house, her father is worried sick

about her."

After a quarters time were we at the front porch of her house, Sam Uley and Jacob followed me inside. After

Sam had told Charlie about how Jake found me, was I beginning to feel a bit sick "Dad I don't feel so great,

can I go to my room now?" Charlie stared at me with a worried look on his face and then he nodded. Thankful

did I walk up at the stairs, but as soon I reached the top did I feel the need to throw up so I sprinted to the

bathroom, afterwards did I brush my teeth and went straight to bed after picking up a bucket. As soon my

head hit the pillow was I asleep, I heard faintly footsteps on the stairs and felt someone putting a blanket

over me, then the dreams came and I didn't sense anything else.

**now this is all you get from me this time. If you want more then do something.. REVIEW!! thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Jacobs's point of view. Thank you SO much for the two nice reviews it really made my**

day and it forced me to write this IMMEDIATELY after I read them :)  
**  
The usual disclaimer: I am not SM otherwise would I have Bella to give all her love to Jacob instead! **

After Billy and I returned home was we sitting a bit in the living room and talked a bit about what had

happened today, that is one of the things I absolutely love about him, we could talk about anything and I

didn't have to hide any details from him. Earlier today had we received a phone call from a concerned Charlie,

he had seen Bella and Edward talking in the outskirts of the forest and suddenly Bella had been yelling at

Edward, she had turned away from him with tears in her eyes and had broken into a run when Edward had

said her name. He was rather scared and thought I would be able to talk with her without her getting angry at  
me. The words he said made it clear that she was really heartbroken, that made me decide to take Billy with

me, and so he could keep Charlie with company while I searched for Bella in the woods. That very moment did

Sam Uley suddenly visit us, when he asked why we were in such a hurry did I shortly explain that Bella had

gone missing. He and his friends offered us their help and being desperate made me accept immediately.

When we arrived was Charlie standing on the porch, as soon I asked where they stood and in which direction

he was already pointing it out. After a half hour or so, I finally saw her standing in the clearing. She had her

back towards me so I couldn't see her face "Bells are you okay?" I asked her in a gentle voice. She turned to

face me and ran straight into my arms, while she cried. After a long time was the tear streams finally stopping

and she told me what had happened, but when she pulled away did a bond form around us. And that was the

part I was telling Billy about, afterwards where Billy giving me a short summary of the things Charlie had said

to him. When he was finished, he sent me a funny look and asked how I felt, I realized that I felt a bit sick so I  
went to bed, falling asleep as soon I lay down and not once did I dream at all that night. For five days was I

asleep, not waking up. Then the sixth day was I suddenly awake and felt well rested and very, very hungry.

After eating was watching TV the thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't find the TV remote. That made me a bit

angry, then I felt myself shake and right after was I suddenly something big and furry ´what the hell just

happened?` I was a bit scared, then my curiosity came as I remembered the mirror in the guestroom. I was

wondering about how I looked right now. Walking towards the door while having paws was a really

supernatural experience to me `this might take some time to get used to´ that was my thought as I stumbled

towards the door, as I was trying to coordinate my new body. When I got to the mirror I saw something I

hadn't expected: I was a very big wolf, probably at the same size as a full grown horse. Then I noticed

something that made my eyes widen in horror: my fur was ridiculously long and it made me look like a hairball

`that coat really needs to be cut I look stupid, how am I going to look threatening when looking like this? The

enemy will end up rolling around laughing at me instead of being scared! ´ Then I felt the presences of other

persons mind and it made me freak out when I heard their thoughts "Welcome Jacob, seems like you need a

haircut" I let out a surprised yelp and half yelled in my head "What the hell is happening and what are you

doing in my head?" Then a surprisingly calming and authoritative voice talked to me: "Jacob, relax and I will

explain" I did as he said in no time, then I recognized it as Sam Uley "Uh Sam, can I ask you some questions?"

I asked him calmly, he told me yes "Why I am a big russet colored wolf and why does I look like a hairball?" I

was still thinking about how silly I looked. Then he explained it to me, when he finished he asked if I had any

questions "Yeah I have, 1: how do I get in my human shape again, two: do you have a clue about what

happened in the clearing and three: how is Bella feeling?" I was rather concerned about Bella. As usual would

he rather tell me what he knew after helping me phasing back, we agreed that I would visit him afterwards. By  
the mind connection was he helping me back to my human shape. I where running over to Sam and Emily's

house, after dressing. In the doorway stood Sam and waited for me, he stared at me for a moment and then

he invited me inside. We sat down on the couch and Sam began talking: "Jacob, have you heard the myths

about the Nature Princess?" I shook my head "well that doesn't surprise me. It is very special and rarely told

at the bonfires in La Push, now let me tell it to you: Once a young Quileute girl had this boyfriend that she

loved very deeply and she was happy, but one day he took her into the forest for a walk and then he told her

that he didn't love her anymore so he broke up with her. It made her very sad so she ran further into the

woods, so she could cry. This girl was sweet and had a good heart so when the Spirits in the forest saw her

running with tears in her eyes they decided to follow her. While she ran were they discussing how to help the

poor girl. The Spirits decided to each give her a special gift: A Spirit, who was wise, gave her its wisdom.

Another Spirit gave her the love for any living creature on the planet. One made her beautiful to all creatures,

and so it went on: gracious movements, strength, speed as a werewolf, a happy life, magical powers and the

ability to talk and understand all languages in this world. There was only one spirit left to give her a gift after a  
little moment it said to her: my gift is that you will meet your soul mate, your bond will be stronger than any

other bond of soul mates. This bond will strengthen the werewolf pack. In that very moment some of the other  
Quileute's found her. They were all werewolves and one of them a good friend of hers, ran over and hugged

her. When she was about to pull away, the golden bond appeared and she knew they were soul mates." Sam

looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I was personally quite shocked, I mean it's not every

day that you learn that you are a werewolf and then you hear a myth that fit something that happened to you  
six days ago. "Bella isn't conscious yet. I knew you would like to have someone to watch over her while you

couldn't." Sam smiled to me and got serious again "Jacob, I have to learn you how to control your anger, but I

know that you want to be with Bella, so I have to train you very intensely for a few hours starting in a few

minutes" he handed me a leather band "it's so you don't have to leave your clothes behind whenever you

phases" and with that he left me at the table.

Sam hadn't lied to me; he was training me very intensely to help me, phase without being in pain and control

my anger. I was surprised by the short amount of time it took me to gain more self-control and so was Sam,

soon was I able not to get angry at people and after a few hours was Sam not even able to make me shake of  
anger the slightest. He told me to get ready so he could drive us down to Bella's place. I was suddenly scared

"Sam what if Bella think of me as a monster, when I tell her that I am a werewolf?" Sam just looked at me with  
laughter in his eyes "Oh believe me, she doesn't." I stopped him "what are you talking about?" his smile grew

even more pronounced "oh I think it's better that you see or rather hear it for yourself." He laughed at the

thought. Then he looked serious "Jacob don't worry, she loves you very much and very deeply." I decided to

trust him on his words and entered his car, then Sam started the car and began to back the car away from his

house. I was just thinking of Bella.

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, good or bad? Hate or love? Please tell me! Oh yeah and reviews make me write a new chapter. I'm like a car here, the more reviews I get, the more will I write. Love from me **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I will first take it from Jacobs's point of view and then switch to Bella. Oh and just so you know…YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, so I am not SM otherwise would I be rich and famous. I'm not any of that, too bad for me.**

While I was staring out of the window was I contemplating how to tell her that I was a werewolf, I mean a

guy can't just walk up to a female friend of his and say ´hey you remember what happened in the clearing the

other day? Well I just found out that what happened matches a myth in the Quileute clan so you are a

mythical creature and the bond resemble us being soul mates. Oh and by the way honey, I'm a werewolf.

Anyway how has your day been? ` ok I admit I don't have a lot of girl experience, but I'm pretty sure that a

girl is going to freak a little, just a little out if you told her like that. Well maybe Bella is an exception; after all

she has been dating a vampire. Then I remembered something that made me a bit anxious. Bella would be

almost as strong as me, so it might just hurt a little when she hits me for being annoying and stupid/foolish

and I have experienced just exactly how much it hurts when she hits you really hard. It actually made me learn  
to stop fooling around when she reaches a certain point of annoyance. I was around nine at that time and

Bella was ten, we were playing outside. Bella got the idea to plead our fathers to take us to the beach. As

there were no interesting games on TV this day, they did eventually give in. At the beach was the water nice,

but Bella wouldn't splash around in the water because my sisters had just done her hair and she thought it

was very pretty, so she wouldn't ruin it. We were having so much fun that I completely forgot that I mustn't

splash water on her, and then I did it; my hand hit the water and sent a cascade of water onto her; the water  
drops also ruined her hair. For a moment was she completely still, frozen to the spot with shock written all

over her face, then I experienced the most terrifying thing I have yet seen (and I have tried standing face to

face with an angry werewolf, suddenly turning into one myself and being hunted by my dad in his wheelchair,

after stealing the TV remote and changing channel while an important game was being played.) slowly was

the shock changing into deep anger "Jacob Black, you ruined my hair! You are so dead!" she screamed at me

and chased me up and down the beach eventually did she reach me and gave me some very hard punches on

the arms, when we went back to my house was she still mad at me so I decided to pluck her some flowers and  
apologize to her, she accepted but she forced me to watch my sisters redo her hair, she knew I hated it, but I

did it without complaining so she would forgive me. An hour later we were playing in my room like nothing had

happened. It has burned into my memory though and after that day was I an expert when it came to teasing-

Bella-but-not-make-her-mad-at-me. Right then Sam stopped the car and I opened the door to get out. With

quick steps was I in front of Bella's room in no time. Inside was Embry and when he saw me standing in the

door, he stood up from the rocking chair and said; "oh so now have you finally decided to phase and let us off

the duty of watching your girl?" he grinned at me and left me alone with Bella. I was slowly walking closer to

her, when I stood beside the bed, couldn't I help but stare at her. Just then was she stirring a bit and she

opened her eyes a bit, when she saw me, a sleepy smile went over her tired face and she scooted a bit over

"please lie down, I've missed you so much." I saw the honesty in her face, so I lay down next to her she

snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I was confused "Don't you think it's weird that I am so

warm? Or taller than usual?" she looked into my eyes and replied "no, I like it a lot." I was stunned.

* * *

(BPOV)

I felt the presence of the person that I had been waiting for in so long time. Suddenly was my sleep

disappearing from my limbs and I felt the exploding fireworks slowly fading, the warmth that had floated

through my body was settling and then I knew my changing was complete, it made me smile on the inside and  
I tried to slowly open my eyes, it felt like an impossible job to do, but finally were they open and I saw the

person that I wanted to see the most; my Jacob. I scooted over and told him to lie down, he did as I asked

him to and I was hugging him as soon as he was next to me. He was hot but I didn't mind at all for some

reason did the heat seem natural to me. He was a bit confused "don't you think that it's strange that I am this  
warm and that I'm taller than before?" I just smiled and said "no" he looked stunned. Then our eyes met and

time seemed to stop completely, the world stood still and all the sounds disappeared, then everything went

back at once, and I was feeling a bit dizzy "what in the world was that?" I sounded just as breathless as I felt.  
In the same breathless voice Jacob answered: "I'm not sure, but that was really weird." Soon enough was we

talking and joking as usual. Then my dad unfortunately decided to interrupt us to ask if we were hungry, I was  
slightly annoyed at him so I said no and then my stomach rumbled, to show that it disagreed with me, there

was a moment of silence and then we all burst out laughing. Jacob being himself persuaded me into go

downstairs and eats with him "you will be much fresher afterwards, I promise." He said it eagerly to me.

While we ate were we all chatting happily and I discovered something that just turned my world upside down:  
Charlie, my dad, knew about the existence of the mythological creatures! And he was fine with Jacob being a

werewolf and me being a mythical creature too! And right there I was fainting, in the middle of our dinner. It

had been too much for my brain to comprehend it (Jacob being a werewolf and me realizing that I wasn't

human was something I had spent my time thinking about when I was still in ´the coma` a few hours ago. I'm  
telling you: a coma like that and you can become very bored.).

When I woke up, was I on the couch, Jacob saw me waking up and came over with a plate of food to me. After  
I finished was Charlie explaining it all to me: when Billy and Charlie had been young had Billy accidentally

phased in front of me father and was thereby forced to tell Charlie. He had taken it surprisingly well, my dad,

considering that one moment was he talking to Billy and the next face to face with a surprised werewolf. Then

I was born and Jacobs's mother had immediately taken a liking to me from the start, as a child I learned all the  
old Quileute stories by heart and began to spend a lot of my time with Jacob, even today can I remember

some of the stories. The Quileute tribe had made him promise not to reveal his knowledge to me unless I

found out about it by myself. The next day was another secret revealed to me: my father had brought a house  
close to La Push, so now I wouldn't be so far away from the pack anymore. We were supposed to move in this  
week.

The spring was just starting and we had gotten free this week from school. So now the pack was helping us

too with moving, surprisingly was they really funny, despite the hard faces they all had. Quill and Embry had

suddenly taken the sofa outside and made me sit on it while they teased Jacob with running away from him

while carrying the sofa. Everybody was laughing when they stopped and I saw the neighbors staring gob

smacked at us that made me laugh even harder. Finally was all the furniture moved to the new house and we

had decked it all with white plastic so we could paint the rooms. The house was comfy and a bit bigger than

where Charlie and I lived before, but it needed some painting. Other than that was it in a perfect shape.

Helpful as always where the whole pack helping us. They eat a lot though so while the boys where painting

was Emily and I spending the days in the kitchen and we became good friends. Emily was Sam's imprint and

she had a scar from him on her face, it all ways made him feel guilty when he saw it, even though Emily had

told him hundreds and hundreds of times that she was used to it now and didn't mind it any more. Through

the days was I discover how hilarious a day would get when spending the time with werewolves.

Sometimes the boys would for unexplainable reasons get into a massive fight which included hitting each

other with paintbrushes covered in paint, and then one of them would come back from a patrol and

accidentally get paint on their coat. Then suddenly would he stand in the kitchen and look at us, patiently

waiting for the usual bath so he could phase back unpainted. By now was the pack a family to me and the day

we were starting in school was a bit surreal, I had grown used to spending my days with them. I did my usual

morning routine and drove to school, I felt like the classes were going a bit too slow. Suddenly in my English

class was there a knock on the door and the teacher asked the person to come in and through the door went

Embry and walked right over to me, with his usual smile "Hey, Bella Charlie and Jacob can't decide what color

to paint the living room and we're all tired of waiting for them to decide so Sam told me to ask you, what do

you say sand colored or white? " he held up two tests and I immediately fell for the sand color "the sand

colored, oh and by the way please don't get into any paint fights would you, or I am not going to make any

cakes today." His expression showed me that they would behave, they took the threat seriously. He left the

classroom and nodded to the teacher, after saying that Jacob would come over in the break. It was first then

I noticed the others astonished expression "uh what is wrong with you?" Mike Newton and some of the other

guys said that he was gigantic and a bit scary with the hard expressions; some of the girls were looking wide

eyed at me. After the class was Angela staying behind "who in the world was the giant and who is that Jacob

guy he talked about?" she looked like she still was in shock. I laughed and told her that the man's name was

Embry Call and a friend of mine from La Push. Jacob and I had just begun dating and that we had known each

other for a long time and that he was from La Push too. Then we walked to our next class chatting a bit,

nothing big really happened except for the stares I received from the other students. Right after the class was  
finished was everybody leaving for lunch, but Angela and I went to the parking lot and as promised was Jacob

there leaning onto his car. He was for once wearing a shirt and as soon as he saw me was the big smile on

place and he lifted me up to kiss me. I squealed of laughter as he spun me around. The whole school was

watching us and whispering about Jacob's size, their reaction was quite normal as Jacob was abnormally high

and muscular for a human. With an arm around my waist he was greeting Angela with a friendly smile. The

three of us walked to lunch, Jacob took a normal sized amount of food and ate at my friends table, chatting

happily with the other people at our table. After we had finished our lunch did he drag me aside "Bella, there

was another reason that I came by, a few days ago I told you the legend about what you are, by tomorrow

will your powers kick in so you have to stay home for a few days. We have realized that your looks will change  
so we made a plan. Tell your class mates that I have asked you to marry me and you said yes, so you have to

change school." His voice was gentle and he kissed me gently and whispered; "should we give them a show?"  
I nodded discreetly. Suddenly he fell on his knee and took my hand "Bella" he said loudly "I love you more

than anything in this world so I want to ask you; will you marry me?" he stared at me and I knew that he

meant every word "Yes I will, Jacob." A happy smile spread across his face and he hugged me while spinning

around with me in his arms. The students was all staring at us, some smiled, others laughed and some girls

where sighing of happiness. Suddenly where we surrounded by students and teachers, they congratulated us

and some said "way to go, man." with a wide grin. Even after Jacob had left where people still passing by and

wished me good luck. Then Jessica appeared out of nowhere and I saw a possibility to spread the story in no

time, she love gossip. I sent her an excited smile and began to talk; "oh my god I can't believe that I just got

engaged. I love Jacob so much, we have agreed that I should go on his school for the rest of the year and I'm

so excited about it!" She sucked the gossip to her and we both squealed. After the last class she had

immediately walk over to another girl and started gossiping with her. I smirked on the inside and went home,

`mission accomplished´ was my thoughts.

**Of course is the story not finished yet! I have just gotten started, so Bella's thoughts right here doesn't  
mean that I am done, it's only this chapter that's finished. Oh and remember to review, they make me  
write nonstop for you guys. Love from me!****PS have you noticed that the chapters are getting longer and longer? It scares me to think of the last chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (What else should I call it?)

**Finally some action (you will see further down in this chapter!) nothing big is really happening in my life,**

except that I have the worst common cold on the planet. I have to blow my nose ten times a day, it's

driving me nuts and my sister is the dumbest and most annoying person in the universe, anyone who has

siblings out there knows what I'm talking about. After my sister have started taking riding lessons has she  
morphed into a rude, sneering and bitchy monster. She's 11 and act like she's PMS'ing after coming home.  
I am so sick of my family and I can't help but feeling relieved that I'm going to a Danish boarding school,

with a few differences from the English ones. Um sorry about the rambling, but I just really needed to get

my anger out of my system to someone who will listen. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, I

really, REALLY appreciate it. 

**Disclaimer: why do I even have to do this, it's stupid! Everybody KNOWS that I don't own Twilight, SM**

does!

When i got home was everyone doing the stuff they had been doing the last eight days; the boys were

painting and Emily were preparing lunch. I walked inside, gave Jacob a kiss and went straight to the kitchen.

Emily heard me footsteps and turned smiling to me. She had flour on her face and on her shirt was there

dough "Emily, what's happened to you? Did you get attacked by the cake while baking or what?" I laughed.

She put her hands in her sides and said: "ha ha, very funny Bella. No Sam wanted to help me, but he just

messed it up, so I sent him back to the boys and don't laugh at me!" she said and grabbed a handful of flour

and threw it at me, with a laugh. I gave a little shriek from me and threw some sugar back at her and then a

food fight started. We fought for minutes until the others heard our fits of laughter and surprised yells. For a

moment was everybody silent as we took in the picture and then Emily begun to giggle and then slowly

starting to laugh out loud. Her laughter was smiting and soon everybody was rolling on the ground from

laughing so hard. Then Emily and I took a shower and finished making the usual monstrous big lunch. When I

put the last plate on the table was a wave of uneasiness rushing over me. Emily noticed me looking ill and

asked in a low voice: "Bella is there anything wrong?" I held onto the table to momentarily steady myself

"Emily will you please help me over to the sofa and call Jacob? I think that my powers are kicking in and I'm not  
sure of what will happen to me, so I need someone to watch over me." The dizziness was slowly creeping

over me. I forced my eyes to focus at Emily and saw her moving towards me. she grabbed my arm and lead me  
steadily on my way. I dropped heavily down on the couch and moaned a bit as the nausea hit me hard. Then a  
sudden blackness engulfed me and the sounds around me disappeared until I could only hear my heartbeat,

then a sudden `electric energy´ shot through my body and hit my heart, my body jolted of the force, the

`electricity´ made my heart skip a beat in a painful way and a cry of shock escaped my lips. After a minute

another electric wave shot through me and made me jolt again, there was slowly going a shorter amount of

time between every electric jolt. My body was after a little while going into convulsions because the energy

shots came immediately after one another. Pained uncontrollable cries escaped me by every shot. Then a big

one hit me, it was far more powerful than the others and he when it hit something happened to me… the big

one made my heart stop beating `No, no, no I am not supposed to die in this very moment´ I was panicking

and then a new and incredibly strong one roared through my body and hit my heart with a BOOM, the power

restarted my heart and I felt a new kind of electricity went to me, but the difference was that it came from my

wildly beating heart and that it didn't hurt. Instead of short power filled shots, was this energy floating from

my heart out to my limbs until every part was filled with pleasurable energy. From nowhere were sweet and

happy memories flashing before my eyes. I felt the memories increase the energy level, until I thought I would

burst. The energy seeped into every muscle, bone and organ in my whole body and a tingling feeling made me  
aware of the energy changing my body and it was opening up for space in my head, that I didn't even knew

existed then it stopped all together and I felt myself slowly gaining consciousness.

When I opened my eyes was the light abnormally bright to me. Jacob's face was the first thing I saw and I

sent him a warm smile and he instantly seemed a bit more relaxed. Then I noticed the rest of the pack (Emily

and my dad, Charlie, included) standing around me in a circle and stared at me with worried expressions "man

Bella, that was scary. You were shaking and screaming and there was this blue light moving over you, you

scared the life out of us Bella!" Quill was looking a bit shaky still. I sent them a tired smile: "I'm hungry, thirsty

and really tired, so I will wait until tomorrow, with explaining what happened to me." I sounded rusty and it

hurt to talk. Then I tried to move my body "ouch" I moaned "is you alright?" Jacob asked me. I told him that

every muscle hurt so I couldn't move. Then Jacob carefully scooped me up into his arms and told Emily to carry

some food up to my room. He walked up the stairs with me in the arms, but he didn't notice my weight at all.

He carefully put me down and smiled lovingly to me and kissed me on the front head. I had gotten a double

bed after we had moved, my father knew that Jacob and I often spent the night together too, at first Charlie

had thrown a fit and I understood him, but he knew he could trust me, so after a hundred discussions, had he

finally let us sleep together. Later that day, when he$ came home was he carrying a package and handed it to  
me, when I opened it was it full of condoms "I don't wish to be a grandfather yet Bella." He shrugged and

reddened a bit. I smiled a bit at the memory, Jacob lay down next to me and held me close. After eating I

snuggled into the comforting warmth of Jacob and fell asleep.

**Now tell me what you think please! I want your true feelings about this no matter if you hate it or love it,**

just tell me. 

**Oh and I update whenever I feel inspired to write and as you can tell then have I felt very eager to write**

so you have gotten a new chapter in like every single day, just for your notice. I really don't want to piss

you off by not updating a few days. Love from here :). 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, I repeat chapter 5 (imagine bored voice here)

**Hey guys it's weekend here in Denmark and I have nothing to do, but it means that I'm free of school for**

two days, yay!! Oh and enjoy the fresh chapter.

**Disclaimer(I'm getting tired of this): I don't own twilight, SM does, duh..**

* * *

When I woke up was I starving, after a moment was I facing the reality that I now wasn't a human being

anymore. Then the memory of my hurting muscles came up to the surface and I carefully moved a bit. No

pain at all, I guessed that Jacob's warm body had helped my muscles to relax and make the pain go away. I

felt his arm tightening a bit around my waist and I heard a sleepy voice beside me: "where are you going?" I

leaned down to kiss him and whispered: "I'm hungry, so I was about to get up for some breakfast." Then he

did something new; he left the bed and walked down the stairs and after a few minutes returned with

some food for both of us "I know that it's cheesy, but I just feel like pampering you today." He said it with a

loving smile. He handed a plate to me and went back under the blanket next to me. I was amazed; he

actually had brought me my cornflakes with the exact amount of milk and sugar. I ate it with great joy,

while Jacob and I talked. Then the first sign of my magic power kicked in as he kissed me the bed started to

hover a bit over the ground. Jacob broke the kiss and said with a chuckle: "Bella, I think you have to put the

bed down to earth again, I didn't know I had such an effect on you though. " Carefully was the bed

maneuvered down and landed with a little bump. Even though I tried not to laugh was a small giggle

making its way out of my mouth and I gave up soon after to laugh with Jacob. After an hour or so was we

finally out of bed and since I now was unable to go to school for the rest of this week, had Jacob decided to

show me all the rooms they were soon about to finish. The pack had split up in pairs so they could paint

several rooms that weren't in use yet, they were expecting to be done today with the painting so tomorrow

would I be able to arrange the furniture in the house. Of course the pack would help as they enjoyed

spending a large amount of time here and whenever a new pack member would phase was the best place

to train them in here. It had a strange impact on the people who came here, so they would relax easier and

learn to control their temper. Sometimes a pack member would spend the night on the couch if they had

problems or just felt a need to get away from home, surprisingly enough didn't Charlie mind at all. He was

quickly getting used to the traffic of people in the house, he wasn't surprised at all if there suddenly was a

Quileute sleeping on the couch or a big werewolf in the backyard, sleeping in a special shelter he had spent

time with Sam at building. The house was so close to the reservation that it didn't mean any problems for

the werewolves to patrol as usual, my house was now often a base for the werewolves and Emily seemed

to enjoy being here a lot.

I walked outside with Jacob so I could concentrate on the information I had in my head, it was important

that I didn't use magic in public otherwise It would create some unwelcome attention and questions would

be asked. Jacob took me to a clearing; it was hidden from unwanted eyes, but still closes enough to get the

packs attention if necessary. Then I sat down with Jacob a meter away, so he wouldn't disturb me. I closed

my eyes and begun to go through the information I felt my control and understanding of my powers

increase slowly then I opened my eyes and smiled to Jacob "will you help me try some of my power?" I

asked him calmly. He nodded, I knew that he trusted me and felt my strength through our bond. We both

stood up "I know I can make stuff levitate but I can obviously also do that with myself and other creatures,

so I want to try lift you off the ground using my magical powers, okay?" I knew Jacob always had wanted to

try how it feels like standing in the air, a grin spread over his face and he seemed excited to try. I didn't

have to concentrate very much which surprised me a bit. Jacob lifted easily of the ground and was hovering

a meter above the earth, then I levitated myself up too and floated over to him. He sent me a big grin as we

went higher up "grab my hands." I said a plan was forming in my head, as soon he held onto me was we

flying over La Push hand in hand, people didn't see us because I had made us invisible to them. I really

didn't feel like causing someone to have a heart attack because of us. The nature was amazing from up

here, so we flew for a time until we decided to land again. We had a lot of fun as I showed him my powers,

and I felt that every time I used my powers would I get stronger and the control was more and more

complete. We spent two hours until we decided to go back to my house and did the usual stuff; everyone

was working or instructing the two newest werewolves of the pack, Seth and Leah Clearwater. They had

been arguing and suddenly they had both turned into wolves, their father had walked in and seen it, then

had he walked over to the phone and called Sam, he had asked Jacob and me to come with him. The phone

call came right after we had returned from the forest and Sam felt that I could help them to calm down and

he was right. At first he had walked inside the room and talked a bit to them, and then he gave us sign to

come in. Leah was in pain when she saw Sam, because of her broken heart. She felt anger and sorrow, but I

just asked her to come with me I walked into her room and closed the door. Then I did something that

would help; I told her about Edwards break up and how he had broken my heart, then I told her about the

bonding with Jacob and that I could help her find her soul mate if she wanted to, it would heal her heart

and give her eternal happiness. That was an extra power, which my love for all creatures and my magic had

provided me with. Her feelings had changed during my tale, when I had arrived was she feeling bitterness

towards Jacob and me, now was there acceptance, understanding, a will to cooperate and… hope? Through

our bond was Jacob instructing me on how to help Leah phase, she had told me that she only wanted me in

the room right now. The boys had once knocked on the door asking if they could come in, but Leah only

wanted me around right now. After she had phased back, she had cried on my shoulder and poured out her

feelings. Then we made a deal that after she had gained control, we would go on a trip to search for her

Soul mate, just the two of us, in the main time would I help her reducing the heart break and the anger she

felt towards her cousin and Sam. That was the beginning of our friendship and her forgiving Sam and Emily.

**

* * *

**

Hi that's all for this moment, well I don't feel like following the books with this story so I'm going to take

only bits from the book plot and then make up my own plot, so we don't get bored. I mean come on, why

not use my imagination? You guys seem to have liked it so far!! Oh and I am thinking of introducing a

relative of Bella's in the next chapter, it seem like fun to me, but what do you say? The relative is going

to put the pack in hilarious situations probably… oh almost forgot; Review and tell me what you think,

thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…

(Now were getting somewhere!)

**First Jacob's point of view, then I shifts to Bella.**

**And now to the worst thing ever; the disclaimer (sigh) well here we go: I don't own twilight so I'm NOT  
Stephanie Meyer. **

We had four days where Leah spent all her time, learning to control her temper. Seth was pretty excited

about this whole werewolf stuff and he seemed to take everything with a smile, and a thing that made me

happy was that he respected Bella deeply. In fact was the whole pack very respectful towards her, but they

could still relax around her and even Sam could often be found asking Bella for advice because of her

wisdom, sometimes would she attend a pack meeting if she had time and everybody was amazed of the

transformation she had done to Leah. After Sam had imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin had the whole pack

known to Leah's hate and sorrow. Leah hadn't been able to stand being in room with a happy couple, so

everyone had dreaded Leah's transformation. So Bella was now famous for helping Leah in whole La Push

and now Leah was a new person, she would be a nice person and she even cracked a joke every now and

then. Being on patrol with Leah was actually fun, she would think of the stuff she found funny and she had

a habit of commenting the things she saw around her and make us all laugh. When she thought about Bella

was every word seeped in with respect and a deep loyalty feeling emerged from her. It was deeper than

her loyalty to the pack. Leah considered Bella as a beloved sister and a close friend. Once she told us how

much she owed Bella for pulling her out of her misery and self-pity, as she showed us her memories of Bella

helping her was the fully amount of Bella's value and importance slowly dawning on us; she hadn't just

helped Leah she had also helped the pack. By helping Leah she was making the pack stronger and healthier.

When I told Bella about it afterwards, her only reaction was: "I had to help her, that is something I would

do for anybody, no matter if they are a part of the pack or not. It's a part of being me and as your imprint is  
this responsibility just growing. You protect the human race and I'm a part of that too, Emily would also

help a person in agony and that responsibility is both Emily and I fully aware of." Bella smiled and crept

closer to me, she laid her head on my naked chest and we changed subject.

The next morning was there the usual amount of different pack members eating breakfast, it was the usual

noisy sound that welcomed us, Seth was telling Jared something funny while Quill tried to grab a flying

piece of bread that shot out of our toaster, but it landed on top of his head. This made Embry and Charlie

crack up and Sam was hesitating to put a piece of toast onto his plate. Emily was talking with Leah and

laughed at a joke she told her, all in all a usual breakfast in Bella's house. My dad was sitting next to Charlie

and ate while listening to a fishing story he told him. He was often enjoying the loud humor of the pack, just

like Charlie. Bella said jokingly to me "ready to fight for your food?" I answered "yup I'm as ready as I can

be; I just hope we survive this meal." We both laughed. Then we found our usual spots and I soon found

myself trying to grab a flying piece of bread coming directly from the toaster "Ouch, hot. Hot. Hot." I

mumbled while fumbling with the toast then I looked over to Bella: she grabbed another flying toast with

her magic and made it elegantly float down onto her plate "well I didn't feel like burning my hands." I

couldn't help but laugh with everybody else as the bread had elegantly sailed through the air and made a

perfect landing. Yesterday I had been planning something and it made me nervous to think about doing it,

but I had to do it, otherwise would it just get harder in the future. As usual could Bella sense my feelings

and she threw me a curious look, but she wouldn't ask right now, sensing that it was a private matter.

After the daily morning routines were we all beginning to do something; Quill and Jared was finally being

allowed back to school after three weeks of homeschooling. Sam didn't want us to accidentally phase in the

middle of our classroom because of us dropping a pencil and scaring people to death. Embry and I still had

a week left, Leah and Seth two weeks. Bella and I was starting in school on the same day, our story was that

I had been dating her in a long time and had asked her to marry me, she had told me yes and our parents

had invited the whole pack to celebrate it. I took Bella with me to the clearing where I had found her; it was

even more beautiful than that day. She asked laughing a bit: "what are we doing here Jacob?" I could feel

my heart racing; it's now or never. I breathed deeply "Bella what I said that day in your old school was

really true and I meant them." At this point was I sinking down on my knees "what I'm trying to say is; will

you marry me?" I looked at her face and saw shock on her face.

* * *

Bella's point of view.

I was shocked, and then it dawned on me, he wanted to marry me for real. I felt a burst of happiness as I

half yelled; "YES I WILL." Then I threw my arms around his neck and smiled to him. He had a big goofy grin

plastered to his face. Then he picked me up and spun around with me, and then he held my hand as we ran

back to the house. We ran into the kitchen and I hugged Leah "I'm getting married!" I was so happy;

everybody was congratulating Jacob and me. A feeling struck me and trusting my instincts; I did

immediately grab Leah's hand and led her up to my room. She sent me a slightly confused glance "Leah

grab my hands and hold onto them, we're going to find your soul mate right now." A glow appeared around

our hands, then a chord appeared between them and a glowing ball formed on it, then a figure shot up

from it. The figure was suddenly clear and when I was shocked when I saw who it was "Um Leah have you

looked Embry in the eyes recently?" she shook her head. The glow and the figure disappeared in front of

our eyes and I let go of her hands, I asked Leah and Embry to try looking into each other's eyes. They did as

I said and then it happened; they imprinted. Embry was in a flash kissing Leah before grabbing her hand and

walked over to Sam and Emily "Sam, Bella has just helped us to realize that I just had to look Leah in the

eyes and then I imprinted on Leah and she imprinted on me, Bella should start up her own matchmaking

business." Jacob looked at me with a lopsided smile "Another part of helping people in agony, huh?" he

pulled me into his arms and kissed my nose. Then we went to the kitchen and helped Emily preparing

dinner, or well I did, Jacob was talking with Sam. Suddenly I heard Emily yell: "Sam Uley, get your hands off

that cake!" I whirled around and caught a glimpse of Sam standing with the whole cake for dessert, on a

plate and right next to him was Jacob "oh no, we're busted, Sam what do you suggest we do now?" Jacob

said in a low but audible voice "it's simple, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sam yelled and took off with Jacob hot on

his heels. They didn't run fast, but for the fun of it was I using my magic; I lifted both of them up above the

ground and made the cake drift back to its usual spot, then I made the boys drift out of the kitchen and I

told them to stay out until lunchtime or I would make them both stay in the air for the rest of the time.

Emily and I were laughing really hard afterwards, and then we went back to cooking. After an hour was

Leah knocking on the kitchen door and she told me that there was someone on the phone that wanted to

talk with me. It was a woman, my aunt Gabby "Hi Bella I want to talk with you about something. Last time I

visited you was about four weeks ago and you offered me to take care of my daughter Sarah, well I just

wanted to know if it was valid still. See I can't be a mom for Sarah, at least not a good one. I don't have

those qualities that it requires, but I know you have. So can she live at your place, it would really mean a lot

to me, I feel that if I can ensure that she get a loving family to raise her then it's not all wasted. I have

talked to Charlie and he said yes, but he wanted your opinion. Please help Me." she was begging me and I

knew that she couldn't hold much longer "Yes, send her stuff as soon as possible. When can I come and

pick her up?" my voice was confident.

**  
So what do you think? Please review and give me some response. The reviews are making me give you  
more chapters. Love from here…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (sorry for not uploading yesterday)**

**Okay first of all: I am SO sorry for not updating yesterday!! I know that you must have been disappointed**

to not find a new chapter, but I was really busy with writing this chapter. Plus I had some homework

bugging me, because I am only fifteen and go to school. As an apology will you get a chapter at the same

length as TWO of my normal chapters, maybe even THREE! So am I forgiven? Please forgive me and

review, then I will write some more chapters for you!! Don't give up on me already, I love you!! Ok hold

it drama queen, sorry she just sort of took over for a moment…

Disclaimer: The same as usual, I don't own Twilight and blah, blah, blah. NOW LETS GET MOVING FOLKS!!

We talked for a while and finally agreed; one of her friends was supposed to take Sarah with him on the

plane and then hand her over to us in the airport. He would come in two days, circa around the time that

Sarah's stuff would arrive at our place. Then I hung up the phone and I told the guys about it, no one was

questioning my actions; they all trusted me to use my incredible wisdom so they were supportive. Sam

came over and handed me a list of the people who would escort us on the shopping trip tomorrow and the

trip to the hangar in two days. He also asked me what I thought about having a bunch of wolves around her

all the time and how much we could reveal to her, I contemplated my answer for a minute and then I spoke

up: "I feel that she will be very safe with the werewolves and I know that she is trustable, the supernatural

world doesn't scare her at all, so we doesn't have to hide our powers around her. She will trust you when

she sees that I does." My voice was confident and had a new authority in it, the authority and my beauty

had both increased in the last few days. I didn't have to change anymore as I in the last few days had been

maturing into the creature I was now. My outer look had changed slightly; the once dull brown hair was

now thick and shiny and curled naturally down my back, my skin was looking healthier and a bit more

human but it was unnaturally perfect. My eyes were a bit lighter brown than before, I was taller and

stronger. The changes were minor but they were detective to people. Jacob and I decided to give her the

room next to us; it was unused but painted in the right color and it had the perfect size. Some of the rooms

were used as guest rooms/ extra homes for some of the members of the pack, it seemed like people was

slowly getting their own rooms and they had the same room mates every time they slept over. It was

especially Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry who often lived here and Sam had asked Charlie if it was okay that

they would leave some of their stuff here for example a toothbrush and some clothes. Well after a few days

was everyone calling my house for their second home and Emily and I was like extra mothers for them. I

could for an instance scold them and they didn't have to be afraid of hurting me. Especially Seth was seeing

me as a new sweet mother and a sister. I would wash their dirty clothes prepare dinner and help them with

their homework. I did have a few rules; they had to clean up their own room, help with the dishes and, if

they destroyed anything, clean it up on their own. I wasn't a maid after all and they were fine with it. Emily

could often yell; "no phasing in the house, you know that Bella won't be happy about it!" That really made

me laugh from time to time, but it helped and it was true; phasing in the house could really piss us both off

and for some reason was we very scary to them when we got angry. This evening was Jared telling exactly

how scary we actually were in such a situation to Seth and Leah; "don't phase in the house that is one of

the main rules. Believe me, countering a bunch of vampires in the forest is not as scary as seeing an angry

Bella or Emily storming towards you, with a murderous look on their face. I know because I have tried

both." He shuddered at the memory of my anger. He had been the first to encounter two vampires and he

had been scared back then, but he had told me that he would gladly taken a second round with them ,

rather than seeing us acting like that. They both seemed a bit skeptically, so Jared took them outside and

showed them the memories. After a few minutes later was they back and Seth and Leah was wearing a

strange expression "so which was scariest?" Jared asked them "Bella and Emily, I think I can understand

what you mean when you say that Bella could scare the most fearless creature to death, hell even a

vampire would turn and run if they met her looking like that." Seth shuddered and Leah agreed with him,

both of them swore not to phase in the house ever, now that they knew what waited for them if they did.

Emily was shaking of laughter like I was by the comparing "Bella now I know what to do next time I meet a

vampire, get mad at them. They will run away from me." she snickered, then she remembered my

relationship with Edward and was about to apologize but I cut her off: "don't apologize, I'm over Edward

and I only love Jacob. I want to tell you something, I burned all the pictures of him after I woke up. I felt a

need to do it so I could start a new life with Jacob and it should be with no traces of Edward." she smiled

and seemed to lighten up. Then I heard a voice from the door: "Bella did you really burn those pictures?"

Jacob was smiling when he said it "yes I didn't feel like moping around so we would suffer, that is a waste

of time. It was something I realized while I was unconscious after you found me." I told him with honesty.

Then next thing I saw was a chest moving towards me and I felt Jacob's arms encircle me and hugging me

tight, he told me that he was happy to know that I would never go back to him. I pulled away and looked at

him with a disbelieving and offended expression "You're not telling me that you actually think I was in love

with him anymore, do you?" I couldn't believe it, he had just doubted on my love for him!! "Umm, oops?"

he had a sheepish look on his face "Jacob Black! You know that I love you and that I'm never leaving you! I

have told you that numerous times, you must be the thickest person in the world!!" I was talking very

loudly and jabbed him with a finger in the chest at the last word and shook my head at him. `why are boys

so stupid sometimes´ I thought exasperatedly "well do you believe me NOW or do I have to find my photo

book and bash you on the head with it?" he laughed and said that he was sorry for doubting at me.

After finishing dinner was Seth helping me with washing up "so who is Sarah, I mean it would be nice to

know about this new person who will be living here right? I'm practically living here the most of my time!"

He lifted his wet hands up in the air and waved, so there was soap water flying from them. I laughed and

begun to tell about her; "Well she is four years old and a really sweet kid. I used to take care of her when I

lived in Phoenix with Renee. She would live with me and spend the day at my house, so she usually sees me

like her mom, her real mother is my father's sister, but she doesn't have the gene to be a mother. I visited

them three months ago and talk to Sarah every day on the phone. She is a lot like me when it comes to take

in changes like getting used to the supernatural world. I think you will like her; she's a really sweet kid." I

smiled to him and finished the dishes. Then everyone talked as the guys had to do a shift Jacob had a night

shift tonight so he had to go out and phase. He promised me to be back somewhere around midnight, so I

wouldn't get nervous for him. I was reading a book while waiting for him; he was back in time and listed

into my bedroom. I didn't even jump as the door opened and closed; I scooted over and put the book

down. He was only in his underwear because of his high temperature, the heat from his body made me

sleep in a very flimsy nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination, it wasn't long ago that we had

sex for the first time; he had been very gentle to me. Since that moment was I happy that my dad had

brought those condoms; I would never have lived through the embarrassment of buying them the first

time. It was different now; nothing was making me able to blush so much anymore. Being Jacob's girlfriend

had really been healthy to me. Some might say that our relationship was rushed, but they didn't know

much about what we had together. Our love was so perfect and I knew that he was Mister Right for me,

and then I realized something "Jacob do you know what I really love about you?" I said suddenly, he looked

at me with a curious glance "what is it?" I smiled to him "you don't treat me like a china doll." He grinned,

knowing that I had compared him with Edward and found him better than Edward. He kissed me deeply on

the mouth and mumbled; "that nightgown is driving me crazy and you know it Bella." I smiled and kissed

him on the neck causing him to moan a bit, his hands was carefully taking my dress off me, as he didn't

want to ruin it. He was kissing me deeply and showed his need for me and I let him in my arms.

We were fast asleep afterwards. The heat that radiated off him kept me warm and happy as usual. The next

morning was I the first to wake up as usual and I went to take a shower in my bathroom. There was a

bathroom for each bedroom in the house. I was thinking of the size of this house, it was much bigger inside

than it looked like from the outside. It looked small from the outside, like a house for three or four people

but it was actually really big. It had almost ten different bedrooms, a big living room, twelve bathrooms, a

great kitchen and a large backyard. I knew it had been cheap when you look at the size of this house,

because of the restoration need. The fact that I was pretty old and hadn't been lived in for a while was also

helping the price fall. My dad had had a lot of money on a bank account that he hadn't touched for years

for gods know what reason, but when Jacob had imprinted on me and I became an important person for

the pack, was the money spent on the restoration and buying the house. They had all been from this

account and he hadn't even touched the money on some of the others he had. Later Charlie had told me

that he had foreseen that he might need them and he was happy that he had saved them for all those

years, he wanted to live close to me, but I should live my own life. It was a great solution; Charlie was often

working and when he was home would he be in the living room, he was acting as if we lived in our own

houses and just came to visit us and eat dinner with us. It worked perfectly; Charlie didn't seem to mind the

separate lives and he wasn't annoying me at all. Interfering was something that he did lesser and lesser

these days, meaning that I could take care of myself. He already acted as if Jacob was living here (which he

actually does) and that we were married.

My thoughts was abruptly ended as I turned off the water and stepped out on the floor, I got quickly

dressed and cast a brief glance at the mirror to see if I looked all right, I wasn't the type who would smear

so much makeup in my face that I looked like I was going into a battle zone. Laughed as I remembered that

girl who had been in my class in Phoenix, she was looking like a Barbie Doll with all her makeup. I was

always trying not to laugh at her when I saw her. I snapped back to reality and opened the bathroom door;

Jacob was getting ready to take a bath after me and went quickly inside. While he showered I was cleaning

up in our bedroom and make the bed look neat. As I got the last piece of laundry thrown into basket, Jacob

was emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He dried his hair and put the towel back on

its rightful hook, and then we walked down to the kitchen. Emily and Sam were as usual using the kitchen

to make breakfast. We would all ways eat our meals together before a new werewolf was sent on patrol,

right now was no one really getting tired, as there wasn't any vampire trails around here. The guys who

were supposed to escort me to Port Angeles were getting ready: Sam, Jacob, Leah and Emily were going

with me. I had wanted Emily to come as I needed her to help me with the shopping. Gabby had told me

what size Sarah uses and what toys she wished her, so I had decided to make a nice bedroom for her. I

knew she didn't have a lot of stuff and that her mother wouldn't send her bed, luckily I knew what kind of

bed she was used to. We took Sam's car, it was a family car. It had six seats so there was good space, Sam

didn't drive in a fancy car it was a used but trustable car, as he said. It didn't have any trouble with getting

over a limit of 50 mph like my pickup truck, the color was dark reddish or something like that, I wasn't sure

if it was red because of the dirt that had spread as a layer on the car. The trip was nice; Jacob and Sam sat

in the front, while Leah, Emily and I sat in the back. We was joking and laughing all the way. As soon as we

arrived, we were dragging the boys towards a store that sold children clothes and was spending an hour

there before moving on to the next; by the time we were done with buying clothes had we only been in

two stores. We brought ten t-shirts, five jeans, three dresses, a new pair of shoes and some underwear.

And then we went into an enormous toy store, the boys was helping with carrying the stuff we brought and

it was a lot; dolls, a doll house, DVD's, a new pair of roller skates and a swing. People on the street was

staring at us as we went back to the car, but that wasn't so strange; after all two scarily tall Quileute boys

walking along with three young women whereas one had a scar across her face and the two boys were

carrying bags that should have weighed a lot, seemed to have feather weight to them.

Finally we were back to the house, the girls immediately helped me with unpacking, in the bedroom were

the guys trying to put the new bed together in a quite humorous way; they were holding the plan and

waved with parts and shouting "Do anyone know where this one belongs?" Some of the remaining

members had gotten the brilliant idea to put the bed together for me, but the thing was that they couldn't

figure out how to read the plan. Then Jacob stepped in and he began to calmly give them orders on how to

put it together and Sam took a few of them to put the desk together. Finally they were beginning to get it

right and we could put it all on their right spots. When we had set everything up was Charlie yelling that he

was about to order pizza and that people who wanted a pizza should get down NOW or there was no pizza

for them. Then as if I had used magic was they all downstairs in a flash. I sighed and walked along with

Emily down to the kitchen, the boys were talking all at once and poor Charlie was standing with a confused

look on his face, Emily looked at me "your turn" and I walked over to Charlie "help me, will you?" he

murmured to me and stepped aside "Everyone shut up!" I roared and it worked instantly. Nobody dared to

say a word in fear of me hexing them "now Sam you first. Tell Charlie your order." I commanded. The result

was positive; everyone was silent as the others ordered. Then they went to sit down in the living room to

indicate that they had given their order. Jacob walked over to me while laughing a bit "I think you just

scared the pack to death. I must admit that you can be a bit frightening sometimes, when you have that

voice on and make that impression, Seth just told me that you are sometimes the scariest creature he have

ever met." I just smiled and shrugged, then I remembered something: "Jacob, have anyone put up the

swing yet?" He laughed and told me that he would do it, after finishing his patrol tonight, with Sam. In here

we all lived like a big family, so everyone was excited to meet Sarah and Charlie was dealing with the idea

that Sarah might start to call him grandpa. Quill had mentioned it to Charlie that the risk was there, after

teasing Jacob with the chance of her considering him as a potential dad. Then Jacob had surprised everyone

by saying; "well Quill I am excited to become a father if what you say will happen." Quill looked like

someone just told him that he was the one to be called daddy in the near future. Jacob's grin had widened

as he continued; "But I do wonder what she will call you maybe `gramps´ or something like that, you'll

never know." And by that was a chase through the house beginning until they heard the doorbell.

Everybody paid a bit of the bill as they did with the price for food in the daily life. People were laughing and

telling stories as they ate their pizza. Then they left to go home and spend the evening with their families,

they would stay with their families. Seth, Jared and Sam would be coming over and go with Jacob and me to

the airport, The others was supposed to stay at home and spend the day with them, except for when they

had a shift. He meant that it was better that Sarah got used to the house and felt comfortable, before she

met the pack. All of them been forced out of the house by Sam, they didn't want to spend the night at their

parents' house. Especially Seth and Leah had protested; they felt that they lived here now. The only one

who was allowed to stay was Jacob; Sam knew that Jacob practically lived here and that Sarah would

probably end up getting a picture of Jacob being my husband and her father. Earlier had Jacob droved his

father to our house so he could stay at our house, which he sometimes did. We had a habit of visiting Billy

very often. He was great company and enjoyed to talk with us about what had happened these last days. I

shut the book and fell asleep as soon as I felt Jacob's warmth spreading in the bed.

The next morning I was woken with a kiss from Jacob. I took a quick shower and walked down the stairs to

make breakfast for the four of us. Standing in the kitchen and taking in the silence was a strange

experience; since I moved to here, had the house never been so quiet before today. I didn't hear Jacob at

all before he suddenly had his arms locked around my waist, I didn't jump as I was so used to it by now "it's

almost an eerie silence in the kitchen; I keep expecting all the guys coming through the door any minute

right now." I looked at the door as I said it to him. He chuckled and agreed with me, then we started to eat

breakfast and he told me to enjoy the silence "who know if we ever come to experience this again, I mean

Sam had to literally throw them out of the door so I don't believe that this is something we will experience

again." I couldn't help but agree to his words; Seth would probably be impossible to ever get out again, just

like the others "We should actually put their names on the door, one day. They practically live here now

and they visit their parents often." I told him with a laugh. The rest of the morning passed rather

uneventfully; we watched some TV, spent time with Charlie and Billy, cleaned up the house, finished the

laundry and put the clean clothes on the beds of the people who slept on them usually. We even read a

book together and played a game or two, then magically we heard the front door open and Seth walked

inside with a big smile "Are you ready to go?" he asked us. In the car Seth told us that he had discovered

that he felt more at home with us than at his parent's house "I actually caught myself in thinking that I soon

had to go home and every time, I would picture you and your house. It's the same with Leah, she told me

this morning that she had felt that her bed at home wasn't hers, it was like sleeping in another house!" Sam

told us that it had been the same for many of the other ones. In return told we about the idea of putting

their names on the front door along with Jacob and Sarah's, and we all laughed in unison. After two and a

half hour was we at the airport.

**  
Hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Please review and tell me if it's good, then I will give you**

more! I love you all!! #give hugs# 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (I present to you: Sarah! Ladies and gentlemen, give her a hand!)**

**  
Alright first of all: I want you to know that I read every single review and to this moment I haven't**

received a single bad review from you! I really appreciate that you like my story, thanks :) I want to tell

you something weird that happened to me this week: I dropped my mobile two weeks ago and we found

it in the snow. It was wet and full of water when they opened it, usually a mobile phone can't survive

that kind of treatment, so my parents didn't believe that it had survived, but they told me to turn it on

anyway just so we could see if it had survived and if it had any damages. I turned it on and it worked

perfectly and it didn't have any damages at all! Can you believe it? I really wonder how it does survive

my treatment of it, I mean it has been dropped a million times on the ground, gotten water a hundred

times and now it has survived this too!! I'm telling you, my phone must be a zombie or something like

that, it's immortal!!

**  
Disclaimer: The usual one.**

We were standing in the airport, waiting for the passengers to come out of the fly. Slowly a steady stream

of passengers came out. I was getting a bit impatient as I just wanted to hold Sarah in my arms again, then

they came out as the last people, I knew the man. He worked in a big company as a businessman; his boss

was very pleased with his skills at the negotiations with other companies, so he was often traveling all over

the globe. He held Sarah's hand and as soon he saw us, he was steering towards us. We didn't talk for long

as his driver was waiting for him, but he did say a proper goodbye to Sarah. When Sarah saw me, she

always would smile and say loud and clear: "Mommy!" Then she would jump into my arms and hug me, this

time she smiled even bigger and yelled: "MOMMA, I MISSED YOU!!" and was practically flying into my

arms. This made all the people in the airport stare and smile, while talking about how nice it was to see a

child being so happy about seeing her mother again. Then we began to walk towards the car, Sarah talked

happily about how she had colored a drawing of a horse and how pretty one of the stewardesses had

thought it was, so she had given it to her. Suddenly she stopped talking and said: "mommy you are really

pretty." I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Then she asked me who all the tall men were. Jacob

smiled and I told her that he was my fiancé, Sarah seemed to like him. I told her the names of the other

three guys were. In the car she was playing with Jacob, he could for an out stander seem to be her daddy.

The picture of them playing like this made me smile. When we got back to the house Sarah had begun to

call Jacob Daddy, it had happened while we were at a restaurant to get something to eat. We had been

sitting at a table in the corner and Jacob and Seth had been fooling around. As Jacob had kissed me, Sarah

looked at us with a hopeful glance "Jacob can I call you Daddy, I know you and Mommy are engaged and

you are really nice." Jacob had been a bit surprised by her quick development of feelings, but he had

recovered immediately and his usual wide smile had taken its place "of course you can, I already feel like

you could be my daughter, Sarah. Plus I live with Bella anyway." His eyes had an honest shine and then

Sarah had hugged him, happy to have a real father and a real mother. We went back to the car while Seth,

Jared and Sam had snickering congratulated him "well I must say, Jake. You are a record setter, first you

propose to your girlfriend after eight days and get a yes, and then you become a father after knowing Sarah

in an hour. You do get through life changing moments really quickly." Sam had teased him, Jacob had just

nodded and laughed a bit, nothing really seemed to ever make him angry so he would phase. Sam had been

a bit mystified by this as Jacob shouldn't have this much self-control already.

Sarah stood between Jacob and me. She was looking at her new home and grabbed my hand, then she

grabbed Jacob's hand. In that moment I felt a connection to Sarah through our linked hands and I could see

on Jacob and Sarah that they felt this too. In the next moment I could feel that my body sent magic through

Sarah and Jacob. The missing amount of magic was quickly replaced, but I saw that it had done something

to Sarah and Jacob: unlike me under my transformation, they didn't feel any pain. They were glowing

though and the others could see it too because I heard them saying: "what the hell? Why are they glowing

like that?" I looked at Sarah and was shocked; her features had changed, so she looked like a mix of Jacob

and me. Her hair was a dark brown and was close to black, her eyes was brown, her face was perfectly

sculpted as she had all the best features from both of us. I gasped a bit as I saw that her skin tone was

getting slightly like a full-blooded Quileute child. Sarah looked at me and said; "Mommy, why do I feel that I

look different?" I took her up and went inside the house; I found the full body mirror and put her in front of

it. She stared at it with an unreadable expression for a time and I felt myself getting nervous for her

reaction, then she turned to us and said with a big smile: "now I look like you! I can actually say that you are

my parents and people will believe it for real!" I let out a relieved sigh and hugged them both "now let's

start to show the house to you." Jacob said. We went back to the front door and started to firstly show her

the living room, and then we walked into the kitchen. She was rather curious and wanted to know where

everything was. We showed her every room and explained that a lot of Jacob's friends often lived here with

us, some even stayed here in a very long time, she would meet them tomorrow, she took it positively and

asked why they weren't here right now, I answered that we had thought that she would have today with us

so she could get used to the house and start to feel at home, before she met them. Finally we opened the

door to her room and she was amazed "is this really just for me? I never had this much before!" she was

looking at all the Barbie dolls and after a little while she sat down and began to play with us. Then I looked

at my watch and realized that I should start making dinner, Jacob stayed with Sarah and continued to play

with her. I had just put the food on the table when Jacob came down, carrying Sarah on the arm. At the

table we introduced her to Billy and she said hello to Charlie. We had a nice dinner and laughed a lot at the

jokes Billy and Jacob came up with. After the dishes were done, we all went outside. Jacob and I felt that

we shouldn't keep it secret that we both belonged to the supernatural world. I held Sarah while Jacob ran

into the woods and came back out in his werewolf form, Sarah was a bit scared at first, Jacob was probably

the biggest and the first wolf she had ever seen, but then she recognized Jacobs eyes "Daddy why are you a

wolf?" she asked him looking a bit confused "Sarah, we need to tell you something; both of us are not

purely human anymore and neither are you, Jacob is a werewolf, but not like the ones in the stories you

have heard. The clan where Jacob comes from has a lot of stories about the werewolves who protect the

humans in their tribe. They have stories that tell what I am, I have some magical powers and I know what

the wisest thing to do. We do not know what you are yet, but we will find out. Are you scared?" I was a tad

afraid of her reaction but she didn't seem to mind it at all "I'm not scared, I know you and I love you. You

are my mommy and my daddy; I don't think you are scary at all." She took it easy and we all went back to

the house after Jacob had changed back into human. As soon as she got in her bed, she fell asleep. We

went back to our own bed feel quite sleepy, all those events does drain you of energy "she took it a lot

better than I had expected her to, it seems to be a family trait for you guys." I shook my head and snuggled

close to Jacob, falling asleep in a few seconds. Tomorrow will probably crave a lot of energy from all of us…

**  
So now we get to meet the girl, so I can reveal a little secret to you: we will have an unexpected event in**

next chapter. Ok I know that her reaction is a tad unrealistic, but hey it's a fanfic and the story doesn't

have much realism in it at all. Please review and try guessing what happens in the next chapter; I am sure

that you can't!! 

**  
Love from me to you!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (oh yeah we're rolling now)**

**  
So um just got this finished and is freaking 12 in the night here in Denmark and it's Friday so I have to get**

up and go to school in the morning, but the reason as to why I am posting this chapter now, is that I had

a friend over from school until 5o'clock in the evening. So I basically just didn't really have the time to

write, but I really wanted to get this chapter posted so now I'm writing even though I'm supposed to be

asleep right now (hope my mom doesn't catch me doing this, she'll throw a FIT and take my laptop away

from me or something like that, yikes!!) anyway the disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.

The next morning we were eating breakfast, when suddenly a bunch of boys stumbled through the kitchen

door, behind them was Emily and Leah, first they looked at the boys the at each other and shook their

heads at the same time. That made everybody burst out laughing, including Sarah. Her laughter made

everyone look at her, but as usual they went straight over to her and presented themselves. Some children

would have been scared by their size and the amount of them, but like me she seemed to take it all very

calmly. In fact she was a bit excited by their presence and met them all with a huge smile. Seth was starting

to play with her. They had brought food for breakfast, so we didn't have to worry about that, we all talked

and joked for a few minutes until Leah said; "is there anyone else who have noticed how much Sarah look

like you two? You could go for being her parents!" We told them all about what had happened yesterday,

including how surprisingly well Sarah had taken it with me being a supernatural creature and her father

being a werewolf. Just in this moment, Seth asked if we didn't mind that he phased and let Sarah sit on his

back while he ran through the woods. I was a bit concerned about this, having my mother hen peak up, but

my wisdom told me that nothing would happen to them and I finally let them go. After a few minutes we

heard a squeal of laughter and we saw a big sandy colored wolf storm across the lawn with Sarah on his 

back clearly enjoying the speed and had her fingers knotted in the fur. She didn't do any harm to him

obviously as they raced into the woods. We were all rolling around clamping our stomachs and shrieking of

laughter, "oh god, my stomach hurts so badly of laughter; I never ever thought I would see my daughter on

the back of a werewolf screaming of laughter while they race across the lawn." I wiped tears away, they

had been streaming as I had been laughing my head off. After an hour or so Seth and Sarah returned;

Sarah's cheeks were a healthy red color from the fresh air, Seth had walked into the house with Sarah

sitting on his shoulders. They sat down at the table and spent time with us, but Sarah was staying with Seth,

Jacob or me the first hour. She did eventually befriend everyone and after two hours everybody adored

her; Sam would smile, look at us and say; "Now Sarah is that kind of a kid you wish you had. She isn't

whiny; she's not stomping and screaming whenever she doesn't get her way. I really hope that you will be

very happy with her, oh and Jacob: your daughter is from my point of view probably the most secure child

in the world, with the love from a whole werewolf pack and a mother who can scare you to death and have

superpowers nothing can touch her." We all agreed on this and the pack stayed all day, chatting with Billy

and Charlie, joking around with Jacob, playing with Sarah and I had some girl talk with Leah and Emily "so

Bella how is it like to have a family with a husband and a daughter?" Leah asked me, she sat on my bed. I

lay on the bed next to Emily; we had decided to have some girl time and had told the boys to not disturb

unless it was important. "Well I can't say that it's so bad, I mean Jacob is such a good father and I love him

so much, plus Sarah is a really special kid. I would rather spend the evening at home and watching a family

movie with them rather than going out to a party with people I don't know. I guess I'm so used to be a

mom that it doesn't bother me not doing all those things, I don't feel that I'm missing anything." I answered

smiling. We talked about how I would start at the La Push School after the weekend; Emily had agreed to

take care of her until we got her into a kindergarten or something. Being with Jacob was a story that would

quickly spread through the school and give me a high position from the start; a girl that dated a pack

member was a girl with a high status, the pack guys was often a bit feared by some of the other pupils, they

were big and looked tough so naturally people tried to stay out of trouble with them. They had told me this

during our girl time. The weekend went without anything big happening; Sarah was getting noticed as the

daughter of the royal pair by the others. She was getting a part of the pack naturally and everyone treated

her like family. We watched movies and we took her to a playground nearby, where we spent some time

playing. Then suddenly it was Monday…

Jacob woke me up, we ate breakfast as usual with the pack and said goodbye to Sarah before driving

towards school in Jacob's car. When we came to the parking lot, Jacob told me that he would be here

waiting for me as we had free at the same time, then right in front of the very school he kissed me. Walking

over the parking lot, I felt the stare of hundreds other people at me. with a casual movement Jacob

grabbed my hand and walked towards the Information, I got my scheme handed out and Jacob walked me

to my next class, ignoring the staring people around us, I knew he was marking me as his and showed that I

was untouchable for the rest of the school in truth this meant: stay away from my girl and treat her good or

I'll kick your ass. We stood in front of the classroom, when Jacob kissed me goodbye for the next few hours.

In that precise moment the class began to move towards the classroom and saw us kissing deeply. Then he

pulled away from me with a loving expression and told me to look for him in the lunch break. I walked

inside the classroom and took the only empty seat in the classroom. I sat down next to a girl with a typical

Quileute look "Are you dating Jacob Black?" She said it with big eyes. When I nodded, her eyes widened

slightly" hey Bella, I just want to know if it's okay that I bring my mom to your place tomorrow, I mean she

really want to meet the people I stay with for the moment and she want to see the girl that have captured

Jacob Black's heart by herself, oh and she said that she wanted to know if you really are the beauty she

have been told you are." Embry sat at the desk in front of me he smiled his usual relaxed smile and greeted

the girl next to me. After asking a few more questions like what was for dinner tonight and if we minded

him moving a bit more stuff into his room. Then the teacher walked in and saw me sitting at a spot, he

motioned for me to come up to him. Then he presented me to the class "everyone, this is Isabella Swan.

She is not born Quileute as you can see but she is engaged to Jacob Black. Please be nice to her and

welcome her to the school with a friendly smile, Isabella please sit down. Let's start with today's lesson

shall we?" I walked calmly back to my seat, determined not to show the discomfort I felt at the strange

stares I received and the murmurings around in the class. The girl next to me was nice, not in a fake way

like those girls who only befriends you because you have a high position in community. She helped me out

with some background information on the school. I accidentally brushed her hand and felt my magic stir a

bit, and then I saw a picture of Jared and the girl being together for my inner eye. "Um what is your name?"

I asked her a bit shaken, she seemed surprised that I showed interest for her "my name is Kim, why do you

want to know?" I shrugged and said; "oh well you know I like you and well I think that one of the guys in

particular will like you a lot, come with me in the lunch break." I smiled friendly to her and began to scribble

down my notes for the class, or at least that was what everyone else thought; I wrote a quick note and

slipped it, without anyone seeing, to Embry _"I just found Jared's imprint, her name is Kim, we'll introduce_

them in the lunch break and let the magic happen as usual – Bella." Embry nodded slightly as a secret sign

of agreeing with me. When the bell rang I walked with her to our next class. We sat together again and I

told her about my life with the pack, leaving out the werewolf information and the fact that I was a

supernatural creature, that knew she was going to be imprinted on within this lunch break and that she

soon will realize that there is a lot of strange creatures in this world. When I got to the part about being a

mother she was impressed; "you got to be kidding me, you really have the mother role for your niece?!"

she said out loud and reddened slightly when the whole class looked at us and the teacher said; Miss Swan

have any interesting story you would like to share with the rest of the class?" he asked me irritated,

expecting me to shut up and get red cheeks. I didn't do that; instead I smiled and said; "yes I do actually, I

was just telling Kim of my niece that lives at my house and calls me mommy. Oh and my fiancé, Jacob is

now daddy to her, he is a great father." The teacher was now the one being surprised and so was the rest

of the class. In the rest of the period he treated me with a little more respect, no one had ever dared to

answer that question. When the bell rang I grabbed Kim's hand and hurried to the lunch room. Jacob and

Jared were already waiting and talked to Embry, when we got over to them. Kim was a bit surprised that I

indirectly invited her to join the pack, then Jared looked at me with a tiny glimpse of hope in his eyes "are

you sure that she is the one?" I nodded firmly and placed Kim right in front of Jared and told them to look

each other the eyes and then it happened; Jared imprinted on Kim. I stood behind Kim ready to help her

stay on her feet "wow, what happened?" I called Charlie and told him about Jared imprinting on Kim and

asked him for excusing me from classes, we needed to tell her about what was going on. We went back to

my house and told her everything as gently as possible, of course she was a bit freaked out, but after taking

a walk with me in the woods she gradually accepted it and eventually told me how she had been secretly in

love with Jared, but he hadn't even noticed her, she had been trying to forget her crush on him and move

on when he suddenly imprinted on her. In the next seven days went like this; Kim slowly getting used to be

with the pack, Sarah being sweet and mischievous, Leah starting to befriend Kim and the pack continuing to

live our usual lives. We had a great week with going to school and talking, meeting the other students and

cooking with Emily.

It was Sunday and we sat in the backyard enjoying the weather, when Sam came towards us with a worried

expression and called for an immediate meeting in the house. "Today I discovered another pack in another

town that is not the thing that worries me though. No it's what the Alpha of the other group told me about:

In the past few days a lot of strange creatures have traveled through the woods and they all heads towards

us, he told me that they weren't vampires and that they didn't do any damage to the humans in the city,

but he didn't have a clue as to what they were. They were friendly and very excited about something but he

doesn't know what it is. I know that it have something to do with our little family here though. We have to

wait having some guests in a few weeks Bella.

**So what do you think? I just need you to review, that's all. Anyway so did you expect this, huh? I bet you**

didn't!! Love from me ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (the time wasn't my fault!!)

**Allow me to explain what I have been doing this week: I was in a summerhouse with my family from Friday to Saturday morning (there is NO internet out there!!), then I went to visit my real mom and stepdad from Saturday to Sunday and had a nice day with them. Then I had to go back to the damn summerhouse until Monday morning so this is written in one day. I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL NOW OKAY!? Oh and just for your information, this chapter was posted Monday. I started to write this as I finally got home from school, so I'm not lazy!! Enjoy the chapter AND I MEAN IT!! Uh why am I yelling so much??**

It felt as if I was hit by a train and not in a good way. This wasn't good by any means, what did they want from us? I felt an enormous need to get out of the house, away from the explosion of feelings that radiated from everybody around us. I told Sam to ask the alpha of the other pack to try asking questions to the strangers, and then they should write it all down so we could get a better overview of the situation, I felt Jacob take my hand and send me an understanding look. He asked Seth to play with Sarah while we went for a walk. In the woods I could think clearly again and I thought about what we needed to do, I finally decided to wait for Sam's report, until then it would probably be better to continue our daily life. As we returned to the house everyone had calmed down again. Of course Sam agreed to take it easy for now so we went back to our normal routines. The house was filled with the usual happy noise, when Charlie came home from work the next day. He seemed tired and a bit thoughtful "Bella that thing Sam talked about yesterday, well I was talking to an officer from another state and he told me that there had been reports all over the state of strange looking people that travel towards Forks, it looked almost like they came from a carnival or a Halloween party, some hikers have reported that weird animals have been running through the woods, some swore that they had been a breed between several races." Charlie looked at me and added: "I think they are the same kind as the ones the other pack have seen and I'm sure that we are going to have a big problem with making up a story that won't expose this to the rest of Forks and La Push. I sighed and said annoyed: "Great now we have to deal with this too, not only does I have a family to take care of, but I also have to worry about a decent story to tell Forks and La Push's inhabitants and where were going to put all these people! What's next, we're going to have a dragon living in the backyard or Angela becoming a mermaid? Gods can't they just come in smaller groups?" it really irritated me that this happened and the fact that I didn't know why just made it worse. The others couldn't help but laugh at this statement and I ended up joining them "I can't believe it Bella, you are about to be invaded by strangers and you only get annoyed by the work of finding the space for them?" Seth gasped in a fit of laughter. We spend two days waiting for the report, in the main time we did the things we usually do; Seth got back to school just like Leah, and I sat at the table with the others from the pack and got a very high status in the school as they saw how much the pack respected me. In the school I got different responses from the people around me; some of them where trying to stay out of my way, others we're trying to charm me because of my popularity. Being in my position had their bad sides; People was afraid of me, some we're jealous (especially girls with no brain) they tried to make me seem bad, wanting to make Jacob leave me and take one of them. This position had its benefits though; some of the students had once been in some trouble and I had helped them out. This had made them worship me and when they had heard some girls talk bad about me, they had told the others it was a lie, in a few days everyone called the girls, who had made me look bad, liars. I had been doing a lot of help for the other students and teachers, so everybody had been telling each other's about how I had helped them or a friend of theirs. Now everyone knew at least three stories of me helping someone. After two more days they eventually grew tired of their continuing talk about what a bitch I was and some of them had ended up dumping a bucket of leftovers from the kitchen on top of them, the teachers who had seen it hadn't done anything to punish them for their acts, they had looked away and laughed at them afterwards. Nobody liked them, they were stupider than anyone else and really shallow, they didn't get it if a person insulted them, they thought everyone should be servicing them and they annoyed everyone around them in general.  
At the second day I came home from school as usual, I had picked up Sarah from kindergarten with Jacob and we had gone to the mall for some food. Sarah had been sitting on Jacob's shoulders and pointed out different products of food when he said its name like this; We walked through the department with stuff like milk and cheese and he said; "ok now where is the… smelly cheese that uncle Sam like?" Sarah would laugh and point at the exact cheese that Sam liked and Jacob would pick it up and throw it in the basket, we had a list of stuff we needed and then we played the game with Sarah, this game made shopping a lot more amusing for all of us. We also threw a few extra things in it (candy, chips and some soda water) we were preparing for a Friday night so that meant candy. Any other days you normally didn't eat much candy in our house. This was something all of us girls were pretty strict about, otherwise we would be jumping over pizza boxes every day and the boys might get fat and lazy and we really didn't want that, we always says 'a healthy werewolf is a happy werewolf' and that include a lot of healthy food. We were finally done with shopping (those lines can get incredibly slow, when everyone is turning to stare at your boyfriend because of his size). Riding in the car meant singing so Jacob turned on the radio and we all sang (without hitting the notes at all) while grinning. As we left the car Seth walked up to us and took Sarah up and threw her into the air and caught her again, this made her give a high-pitched squeal of joy and we began to carry the bags inside Sam and Emily started to store all the food in the cupboard and the refrigerator. I had just sat down to do my homework when Sam came storming from the new working space (it's a room with a few desks and a few shared laptops, everybody had given some money so we could buy them. So yes now we had an `office´ too.) "I'VE RECEIVED AN EMAIL FROM THE OTHER PACK!!!" I sighed; he could at least be a little quieter. Looking up I saw a lot of paper getting waved in the air by Sam, I used my magic to make him let go of it and then it gracefully floated to me.

_We have talked to some of the strangers and from them we have gotten parts that we have put together for you, it sounds like this: There is this story that whenever a new Princess of Nature is made and she falls in love with a man and take a child from her family and takes care of it, she will be able to help other creatures of the Supernatural world. They have told us that she will also help humans very often and they will become fiercely loyal towards her, just like you told us about. Bella will be very important for some of these races as they see her, Jacob and Sarah as godlike creatures. I will personally match it to a pilgrims travel, some of them mentioned praying at her feet aren't a rare thing for them. Others hoped to be able to touch her as this is said to help them heal and regain their health, other might seek her out to have her judge and help with big solutions like a peace deal among two clans. No one wish to inflict harm of any kind but this will take a lot of your time and energy so you will need the packs support to go through this. Let me warn you: You will have to deal with them camping in your back yard or in the nearest forest. This situation will only last two weeks then they will return to home, but you should be prepared for them to come and seek you out very often to either worship you or seek your advice. We wish you good luck with finding the space for them._

"Well now we at least know that they won't try to cause any harm to you Bella or us for the matter." Embry said after a moment, then Jared said; "now we just need a great cover story and a bigger lawn, its brightening up fellows" We all agreed to this statement and the boys started to clear the lawn so we could have some crazies to camp there. Leah and I were for a change making lunch without Emily, she was out in the front garden planting flowers. All us women and girls had decided to make the house look better and not so plain; we were planting flowers, sewing pillowcases for everyone and not one of them were the same because they showed who they belonged to and how they were. It turned out that Quills mom were a great painter, she made paintings for us whenever we asked her to; ever since that day where she ate with us, she have often been visiting. As a matter of fact she was happy that he had us to be with and she told how relieved she was that I could scold him without being afraid of him turning into a werewolf. By accident Quill had forgotten that he was supposed to go outside and phase. He got mad over something and phased, which he instantly regretted, as I got furious at him for phasing and he had crushed a plate and a chair "QUILL YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO PHASE INDOOR! I HAVE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES; GO OUTSIDE AND PHASE! NOW GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND PHASE BACK, BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY AT YOU!!" I yelled at him. For a moment there was a total silence and then the rest of the pack burst out laughing "oh god Bella you can scare people to death when you are like that!!" Sam said, while wiping a tear of laughter away from his cheek.

The rest of today was normal; We saw a good movie, ate candy and joked around. Seth, Leah, Embry, Jared and Quill walked back to their rooms after the others had gone home. Jacob and I discussed the eventful day and what we both expected of the strangers; we both thought it would be difficult to hide what happened from the unknowing humans. We kissed for a long time before going to sleep , snuggling close to each other.

**Ok so what do you think of this chapter? Please hit the comment button and tell me what you think, is this brilliant and make you want more from me, or do you think I'm being ridiculous and that I should never ever write again? Sends my strangling love to you…**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**Ok so I need to give you some information about tomorrow; I'm probably not going to upload a new**

chapter, because I will be with my friends the whole day so don't think I'm lazy or something. Now I have

informed you. Oh and a question to you out there; does anybody else have a crappy internet connection?

I'm using the one in the house and I constantly loose the connection because my room is just above the

internet-thingy (I forgot its name. Sorry!) and now to the thing you all have been waiting for… THE DISCLAIMER!!! (crowd goes crazy with cheering)

Disclaimer: I'm. Not. SM. And. I. Does. Not. Own. Twilight. I. Only. Own. Sarah…

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit uneasy as if something special would happen soon and I didn't

know what it was. Looking at Jacob's sleepy face made me feel a bit more secure, but the strange feeling

didn't go away. When I stood up I felt a bit funny and the world spun around, I swayed and sat down

clutching the edge of the bed. When I felt a bit better I stood up and walked to the bathroom and

showered, as I stepped out of the shower I looked in the mirror and gasped; I seemed slightly more royal

and stronger to myself. "What in the world is happening here?" I muttered as I stared at my clothes: they

were nothing like the ones I had taken with me in here, I checked the door; it was locked. The window was

closed just like when I came in, so how could anyone get in here and switch my clothes with something that

I was sure I didn't own? Shrugging I put on the clothes to see if it fit me. It was beautiful on me; the dress

was made of satin and was a beautiful light blue color without straps. I knew this wasn't one I had brought,

that's for sure, so I walked out of the bathroom to find some of my usual clothing. As I walked out Jacob

turned and stared at me with an open mouth and an appreciating look "wow you're beautiful, I didn't know

you owned a dress like that." He said it with a smile "I don't either, but when I stepped out of the shower

somebody have in a mysterious way gotten in and replaced it without me noticing. I decided to put this on

so I didn't have to walk out naked, it would be really embarrassing if someone walked in and saw me

standing butt naked in the room." I replied while walking over to the closet. Then I got a really big shock; all

the clothes I had were gone. Instead there were a lot of clothes I didn't recognize at all, the t-shirts lay in

the same drawer as usual, like the rest of it did. "Okay who in the world is it that replaces my clothes?" I

turned to Jacob and looked sternly at him, but he seemed to be just as confused as me "I was in here all the

time and I'm sure that there hasn't been anyone in here." He shook his head and walked over to his own

drawer to take some clean clothes after his shower, after a few minutes I heard him yell; "WHO HAVE

REPLACED MY CLOTHES?!" calmly I looked over his shoulder and saw a lot of stuff that he usually couldn't

afford to buy they were all really expensive brands, I couldn't believe my eyes. How in the world had all this

ended up here? My drawers were also filled with the most fashionable and recent clothes, all of it was the

right brand, in the right size and the right color. We both got dressed rather quickly and I walked into

Sarah's room to help her get dressed. In the middle of the room Sarah stood and held a dress up, while

looking confusedly at it "mommy why does I have so much new clothes?" I helped her get dressed and we

walked downstairs. At the breakfast we quickly knew that no one from the pack had made this happen,

Sam was amused by our situation "well it seems like your fan base have changed your clothes to something

more fitting for your standard, I just hope the others of us get to keep our own clothes and not wake up

and find a bunch of different clothes in our drawers like you guys." He was toppling over with laughter by

the end of the phrase and pointed at a piece of paper on the desk next to us. With a distrusting expression I

reached over and snatched the paper and read out loud: _Dear Bella – we really hope you and your family_

enjoys our humble gift. We thought a person of your class, would appreciate clothing that fit your standard

and show your rank as goddess, we must notice you about that from time to time your clothes in the drawer

will be replaced with something new from the designer world, yours faithful fans.

I went to school after eating breakfast and dropping Sarah off at kindergarten. In school I ignored the stares

from the other pupils and walked to my first class along with Leah. We came in as the last ones so

everybody looked at us, or rather me. I saw how every one of them gaped at my appearance, but that

wasn't so strange; I had a beautiful dress on, Emily had done my hair and I had applied a tiny amount of

makeup on my face. Leah sat down next to me and for that I was very grateful, she was a great friend and

her presence made me feel stronger. Some of my fellow classmates approached me and asked why I was

wearing such an expensive dress to school today "well I got a gift from some friends yesterday and they

decided to swap all my clothes with brand clothes as a surprise, they know my size and what I like so they

bought me this." I smiled apologetically to them and we all walked to the next class, I would talk to my

classmates in school, but I rarely made friends with them. Hiding my secret would be impossible and the

guys were bound to reveal themselves by sheer thoughtlessness, so I didn't really have many friends

outside the pack, but I was often searching for a girl who could be the soul mate of a pack member, it was a

bit selfish but both Leah, Emily, Kim and I really wanted some more friends who were female. Sometimes

the guys could really be going on your nerves and then a group of female friends would be heaven. In the

last few days I had been suspecting that something was up with Sam and Emily; they kept some sort of

secret and I was determined to find out what it was. In the classroom I told Leah about my growing

suspicions "do you think Emily and Sam know something about the visitors we are soon having or your

clothes?" I shook my head and answered "no it's not that, it's something else. I just can't get a clear image

of what it is." Looking at me with a thoughtful look Leah whispered; "I have been suspecting that Sam is

hiding something from us, usually we share almost every memory with each other except for the most

intimate moments as having sex with your imprint or a secret you doesn't feel like sharing." I nodded and

we both stopped talking so we could concentrate on the lesson. The thing is; I couldn't concentrate at all. I

was thinking of all the changes I had gone through these past months, I was worried about what secret

Emily and Sam had and I wondered about how I'm going to explain all the strange creatures living in my

backyard in a few days. I had my third lesson when suddenly Jacob burst into the classroom and

interrupted the whole class. It worried me that he seemed so much out of balance, I had seen him being a

bit out of balance, but this was downright scary; he seemed to be desperate. When I stood up and

proceeded to walk over to him, he was there in a flash and grabbed my hand. Throwing a note and saying

family emergency to the teacher before we ran towards the house along with the pack, Jacob had let go of

my hand and had undressed hurriedly before phasing. We ran side by side and I asked him what was

wrong, but of course he didn't answer me. We got to the house and I fainted at the sight in front of me.

**Hi hi cliffhanger, yes I know it's evil. People sometimes have to keep you expecting the next chapter (but**

promise me not to hold your breath until next chapter, I really don't want a dead reader!) and you better

review this time, okay? Or I will breakdown and cry… or even worse; make you wait for the next chapter

until I get a review from you!! No seriously I mean it, so PLEASE, PLEASE review alright? 

**I love you all!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**Ok sorry for not updating but everybody have days where they are tired and can't pull the writing power**

up, I don't have a writer's block for very long with this story (the last one lasted an hour!) so I won't

make you wait for months for a new chapter ok?

sadly enough I won't be home in the next week as we are on a vacation center, so I probably won't

update or answer any questions you may have after this chapter in a week, but I will when I come home,

in the main time I will write the next chapter whenever I have time. When I get back there will

immediately be a new chapter to you and that is a promise!!

**SO YOU BETTER HAVE A HELL LOT OF REVIEWS FOR ME WHEN I COME BACK!!**

**The disclaimer: "**_**I don't own Twilight and I am not SM"**_ (says in a singsong voice)

I had fainted, but came back to life after a minute. Before I dared to open my eyes I focused at the scenery

that had made me faint as I hadn't expected this to happen; in my front yard a bunch of truckers were

carrying big brown boxes over to a large pile and weird looking creatures were walking towards our

backyard. Some of them carried tents others seemed to be selecting a tree or reserving a spot to sleep at,

but the one thing that had made me pass out for real was the sight of Sarah **playing **with a demon boy and

that she was **glowing** faintly! I slowly opened my eyes having a slight headache and stared right into the

eyes of Jacob and next to him was Sarah. "Mommy is you ok?" she asked me slightly worried, I stood up

carefully not wanting to trip and looked at Sarah "um honey, who was that boy you were playing with?" she

ran outside to find him and returned almost immediately. Holding hands with him, she introduced us;

"mommy this is Joshua." I knew I hadn't been wrong when I first saw him: he was a demon child. As I

opened my mouth to ask him if I could meet his father and have a chat with him, a grown up demon walked

over to us "is my son causing any trouble?" he asked me friendly. I could feel that he was a good person so I

smiled back, Jacob asked the man to follow us into the living room. Once we all was sitting down, I

answered him; "no, not at all. I just wanted to talk with you and get to know you and I want to ask you

about how they met each other. Sarah is a lot more different than the human kids, so I think it would be

nice if she had non-human friends who live in the supernatural world like she does. It's just nice to know

who she plays with, you know?" the father grinned and told us about them: they had just moved down

here a week ago, feeling the need of a fresh start in new areas. Unlike vampires they could age but they

were immortal still. They had been living in a demon city placed underneath a human city, but the family

had felt like moving to other areas. They heard of Forks from some friends so two months ago they had

paid a visit to here. After a few days the family had brought a house close to us by coincidence. The move

had just gotten settled when they heard about us "we're supposed to move in next week, but we really

wanted to meet you and see how you are. We got here around 10 and Joshua got to visit the kindergarten,

he need to learn where he is going in kindergarten as soon as possible, this gives him some time to adjust

to the ways of living here in Forks. In kindergarten he saw Sarah and they began playing right away, he

seems to like her a lot. Usually he doesn't make friends easily, but Sarah is obviously an exception." As a

synchronized movement we all turned our heads and looked at them: they were playing with the pack,

Sarah was supporting him in a few minutes, seeming to tell him they were nice and funny and he seemed to

quickly loosen up as she talked to him and soon he played happily with them. This was an unusual sight for

all parents and we decided to let the children visit each other as often as they wished; they seemed to need

each other equally; Sarah was falling all of sudden, but as if they were mentally linked Joshua saw it

immediately and was over in a flash and caught her easily and was there any one trying to take toys from

her Joshua would help her. Joshua seemed to need her a lot; he needed her to brighten up his day and

make him feel safe, she was the one who stuck by all the time together they could probably defeat the

world and they wouldn't feel the tiniest fear at all, but without each other they didn't seem to be very well

from time to time. This is something we all noticed in a few days, but let's get back to the story.

Throughout the rest of the day I was busy with a lot of things; I walked around between the tents and

watched my backyard quickly transforming into something that most of all seemed like a little town, there

was quickly getting too little space so I used my magic to make it way bigger. With my magic it fit a medium

sized city, but in reality my backyard was on the size of a normal backyard. As some of them put up tents

their friends or family started to unpack and put up various things that they needed. The tents were pretty

special looking. They were all large and weren't made of plastic but of a strange material that, when the

tent was folded out, would stiffen and make the tent fold out so it stood up a bit like a bouncy castle. This

just went way faster. The tents were often having some differences, but they had one thing in common;

they looked like houses. All the houses stood in a way that shaped streets, a few creatures were setting up

shops and stores so the sellers that would arrive tomorrow would have a shop waiting for them. This was

something Joshua's father had told us while he showed us the `city´ that was growing in my backyard.

Every house had a sign on the front door and everybody was carrying bags inside their `house´. As we

walked people would suddenly appear and throw themselves at my feet, I didn't get angry because of this,

nor did I get impatient. My patience was abnormally high after I had been changed, usually a person would

quickly tire of this and get irritated at others, but I took my time to talk with all of them who approached

me. This was something I felt that I had to do and well I knew this was something that came with being the

Princess of Nature. When I had walked through the whole city and blessed probably 30 demon children, I

could finally sit down in my couch with Jacobs's arms around me. Sighing I snuggled closer to him and

relaxed with closed eyes and breathed in his scent; he smelled like the forest after rain on a summer day

and this smelled amazing to me, it was natural and made me feel like I was in heaven. Joshua and Sarah

came running through the front door (I knew because I heard the slam of a door, Jacob saying loudly:

"don't slam the door Sarah, I have told you that a hundred times." and then the sound of tiny bare feet's

running across the room) I smiled into Jacob's t-shirt, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Mommy would you make a sandwich to me and Josh, please?" I heard her say, just as I proceeded to sit up

(even though I didn't feel like) I heard Emily say: "what do you say if I make them instead? Bella please stay

at the couch I'll take care of it." I could hear the understanding in her voice so I opened my eyes to look at

her and smiled appreciating to her and nodded mouthing a silent thanks to her. The kids ran into the

kitchen chattering happily, I leaned back into Jacob and closed my eyes, Jacob chuckled and kissed me on

the top of my head "had a tough day too?" he whispered to me "yeah I think that I have to relax a bit." I

mumbled sleepily. I was almost asleep, when I faintly felt Jacob scoop me up and walk to our room. The

mattress shifted a bit as he laid down next to me and put his arms around me, we were both fast asleep.

I dreamed that I was pregnant, in front of me was a mirror and I was beautiful. I turned and looked into

Jacobs smiling face; he took my hand and led me outside, we looked at two teenagers that I instantly

recognized as Sarah and Joshua; they were walking down an animal track, holding hands and laughing. This

picture made me smile and I put a hand on my swelling stomach as they made their way over to us

something changed: strange shimmering creatures floated through the woods and they all looked at me

"you will soon have to make a choice: each of them will spread anger and sorrow in the hearts of those you

didn't choose. One of them will cause a war you must win; the other choice will make you break your own

heart. That choice will either kill you or make you live forever in sorrow and despair. There is a third choice,

but you must work it out on your own, remember this; only one of them will be the right one, Bella." I was

standing alone in front of them; everything was dark around me, but slowly everything faded away and I

woke up. The sweat ran off my body and my heart raced, Jacob awoke and asked me what was wrong, I

told him that I was fine I just had a bad dream. There was something in his eyes that made me tell him

about my dream; it just felt right to do so. When I was done I noticed the concerned look he had on his face

and I instantly knew he took the dream just as seriously as I did and that he was scared of losing me. Gently

I put my hands on his face and asked him to look me into my eyes "Jacob, I would never ever leave you. I

love you so much that I can't live without you; you are my sun, my rock and the air that I need to live. You

are the person I trust more than anything and when I'm away from you I miss you so much. Don't doubt at

that ever, Jacob." I smiled and kissed him at the mouth, knowing that I would make the right choice when

time came. We stood up and went downstairs for dinner, I decided not to tell Sam or the others just yet, I

would definitely later, when we had gotten used to how life had changed these past days. More worries

wasn't what they needed right now.

**  
So what do you think? Sorry again for making you wait more than one day, but I was soo tired and just**

didn't feel like writing anymore that day… so please tell me what you think.

That means; REVIEW! Thanks :)

(I will be so happy if you review, they actually make the creativity go up, up, up!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**YES INTERNET ON THE VACATION!! (dances around in a silly way) I just discovered last afternoon! Um I**

will spare you for too much rambling, but I need you to read the authors note at the bottom, it's really

important for me AND the story. (I need your help at something!)

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight books so I'm not SM. I do own Sarah, Joshua, Jasmine and Joshua's**

father (that last part sounds so stupid!).

The next morning I woke up from a dreamless sleep and felt amazingly well rested and I looked around in

the room; the sunlight fell through the curtains and a soft breeze came through the window carrying the

special smell of summer and flowers. I smiled and stretched as I sat up I remembered something that made

me smile even bigger; next week I had summer vacation. As I stood up I accidentally looked towards the

door and saw something that made my eyes widen; on the floor there stood a thousand bouquets of

flowers and in front of them were there gifts "why do I see at least a thousand roses in our bedroom?" I

heard Jacob ask me. he sat in the bed scratching his head and staring at the roses, with an expression that

told me he tried to remember if there was a special thing happening today "Bella honey, do you know if

something big is happening today, because I don't seem to find anything in my head that's so special." I

shrugged and said; "I have no idea, but maybe there's a card somewhere. What frightens me is that we

haven't heard anybody in our room, we're both with extraordinary senses so how come we didn't notice

the flowers being brought in?" I was beginning to get slightly nervous about this and the time where they

switched our clothes, no scratch the nervous thing; I was downright scared by this factum. If people could

bring stuff in here without us noticing, then there was a person who had evil intentions get in here too and

that would mean that they could hurt us if they wanted to. Then I remembered that I had my powers; I

wasn't a defenseless little human anymore and I was positive that an intruder didn't stand a chance against

us. We could simply overpower them and kill them. This made me relax again, but I decided to still keep up

my training of my powers, I might need them someday.

We did our usual routine and walked down the stairs to the usual messy breakfast that came with the pack

life and this morning nothing was different Sam yelled to Quill and threw a piece of bread to him, Quill

didn't grab the bread so it smacked into Jared's head. This surprised Jared for five seconds, but he then

took the bread and gave it to Quill, telling him that it had a great `smack-ability´ it was a word the pack had

made up after a few days of living here; they often had trouble grabbing the flying bread, so whenever a

person was accidentally hit by a flying piece of toast they would judge the breads quality by the feeling of it

when it hit them (they had this order; soft and stone hard toast was bad quality but a piece of bread with a

nice crusty surface but a tad soft inside the bread was the best quality.) they had made this to ensure that

they wouldn't get mad at each other so easily. The two boys grinned a bit and Quill yelled to Sam that the

bread had a good `smack-ability´, Sam nodded and threw another bread slice through the air to Jared, but

of course it hit Quill right at the cheek, he caught it when it was about to fall down and gave it to Jared

"excellent smack-ability, Jared. He can really make some wonderful toast." Then I sat down putting a

magical shield around me; I did not want to be hit by a fly bread slice. That had happened several times to

me. As I looked for the cereal, I saw Seth trying to eat while having Sarah at his lap and pouring breakfast

up to her next to him; Seth seemed to think of Sarah as his baby sister and he loved playing with her; the

big brother gene had folded out since the day he met her and they had gotten very close. Usually Seth

could get a bit annoyed at other people, but Sarah was an exception; she never irritated him. I actually fear

for the person who would be dumb enough to try and harm her with Seth close by; he would rip them

apart. I knew he could phase in front of her and not harm her; he would just go straight for the person who

hurt his beloved sister and then he would take her away. The other day Sarah asked me if it was okay to call

Seth her brother and I told her to ask him, one minute later I heard Seth telling her that of course she

could, he sounded overly happy and the next hour I could see Seth and Sarah racing through the garden.

After breakfast I rode with Jacob, Seth and Leah to school, on the way we dropped Sarah of at

Kindergarten; she hugged all of us and ran over to Joshua who waited for her at the entrance. Out of the

eye I noticed Jacob smiling slightly at something "so what is making you so happy?" I asked him, and he

answered me; "well I have my lovely fiancé sitting next to me, I have the most adorable daughter a man

could wish for, I have an exciting life, my friends never disappoint me and I'm still going in high school! I

have everything that I ever dreamed of and that is your answer." I laughed and leaned over to kiss him on

the mouth.

When we arrived to school Leah and I walked arm in arm into the school with Kim, chatting happily; Leah

had just gotten a new dress for a party we were attending in nature Ville (this is the name of my back yard

city; it's what they always call such a city.), a man had from the beginning been promoted to `mayor´ of the

city, this actually meant that he was supposed to keep track of the amount of people who lived in the town;

some had decided to stay permanently, others were here to meet us and then travel back to their homes

after a while. The `mayor´ of Nature Ville where surprisingly enough, no one else than Joshua's father, he is

a very friendly person and is deeply interesting to talk with. So we paid him a visit yesterday, when we

picked up Sarah and it ended with us agreeing on holding a large party, inviting the whole city to come and

eat in the midtown; there was a gigantic open space for special occasions. This would happen in a week or

so as he needed to make the preparations for it. We chatted all the way to our first class, the teachers were

incredibly respectful towards us all, but they demanded that the students didn't talk with each other in

their classes; sadly enough some of them didn't get it and was chatting loudly in classes. As my hearing is

better than a humans they were of course way louder to me, but even the teacher could hear it and sent

them to the office after they threw a paper ball after a girl in the front. The paper ball didn't hit the girl at

all, because the teacher turned around in the moment the boy threw it and caught it easily in the air "you

two have just got yourself in detention, congratulations to you." He turned around, paused to think and

continued: "oh and you have a reservation at the principal's office, now you better get going." He said it in

a nonchalant voice, but we all knew that he meant it and if they didn't do as he said immediately there

would be a punishment that was a lot worse. Knowing this I were still amused watching them bolt out of

their chairs, half-run to the class door and quickly walk to the principal's office. The teacher then continued

teaching and we went back to taking notes. When class ended I was about to leave the class when the

teacher put a hand on my shoulder "I hope you do me a favor. I know that you have a high position among

the other students, so maybe you could act in a way that tells your point to the other students. As a teacher

I have noticed that many of the others see you as a role model and they will happily obey your rules. It will

make it easier for every one if you take charge over the students, they really need it and you have the thing

of royalty that make you a leader. Will you contemplate my suggestion?" he looked seriously at me and I

nodded calmly, after all I knew he was right. This was my actual purpose after my transformation, to be a

leader, the person every one trusted to be fair and wise. I had already started at this subconsciously and I

like to finish what I start. I hurried to my next class; the teacher just nodded to me and said that he knew it

wasn't my fault that I was late when I started to apologize. I sat down next to Embry, quickly I wrote down

what he had said to me and then we both concentrated at the teacher's words.

At lunch I was telling them all about it when something happened: Seth's eyes widened slightly as he saw a

girl moving towards him. I recognized her as the girl the two boys had thrown paper balls at, when she got

closer I saw that she was a demon girl, she lived in Nature Ville and she had a crush on Seth. Then the fun

began: Seth leaped out of his chair and ran away from her, she ran after him and so did the rest of us. After

a few minutes we found him hiding and Embry agreed to help him, of course that went wrong. Seth hid in a

closet, while Embry was supposed to capture the girl and lock her in the closet next to his, in the main time

Seth was meaning to get away in time from her. A simple plan, that went wrong. The first part went

smoothly: Embry caught her, got her inside the closet and locked it, then he ran away. This was the

moment it started to go wrong; Embry confused the two closets and accidentally locked her in the same

closet as Seth, and then he ran away. In the other closet the janitor opened and closed the door after

getting the cleaning products so Embry thought it was Seth emerging from the closet, so he walked back to

us. The rest of the lunch break none of us realized that Seth wasn't here and we all walked back to the

closet where we had locked the girl inside. We opened up and found this; Seth's t-shirt was wrinkled and

his hair ruffled, he was making out with the girl and had her in a very… intimate position, they didn't have

sex but it looked like it was very close for them. They heard the door go up and with his arm around her

waist, Seth introduced her to us; "this is Jasmine, Jasmine these are my friends. Um Embry thanks for

locking us in together, I imprinted on her." Seth grinned to us and kissed Jasmine at the cheek. I began to

laugh as I saw Embry's face, he looked like someone had fallen out of the sky and then stood up like

nothing had happened and he was literally gaping as he stared at Seth and Jasmine. I can't blame him

though, I had never thought I would catch Seth like this and find him grinning afterwards not being

embarrassed at all. They got themselves cleaned up and we walked to class, Seth smiled like an idiot the

whole way. As usually Jacob had his arm around me and walked me to my next class. This was a thing we

always did; after lunch he would be following me to my next class, then he kissed me deeply and walk to his

own classroom. I sat down with Kim and this time Leah had Jasmine sit down next to her, as usual we

immediately accepted her into our group and filled her in on werewolves (she knew the most of it though)

on a piece of paper. We would never talk openly about the pack in public that would be stupid; they could

just as well walk into the middle of the classroom and phase in front of everybody, which really blows your

secret.

After school I did my homework, played with Sarah and Joshua, chatted with the pack and wedded a

couple. When all my chores where done I went to the beach with Jacob, Sarah and Joshua (she was

impossible to separate from Joshua, so naturally he ran down to his house and got his bathing pants. In the

main time Emily and Sam decided to give us some news "Okay guys I need to tell you something, please sit

down." Emily took a deep breath and Sam gave her a reassuring smile "alright here we goes; I'm pregnant."

I think I just went in shock for a moment.

At the beach I couldn't stop thinking about my dream; I had been pregnant too in there, but Sarah and

Joshua were teens in that dream `_But if you're not pregnant, then what about the morning sickness this_

morning AND yesterday, huh? ´ A nagging voice said in my back head. I decided to take a pregnancy test

when I got home, just to make sure.

**  
Ok so I have just gotten this chapter finished, we arrived yesterday and went to a water world. It was**

really late when I finished this chapter so I didn't get a chance to post it. Uh I need your help, I have no

idea what to name Joshua's father! So to those of you who decide to review please leave a suggestion for

a name to me, I really need your help. This is actually your chance to have some effect on the story!! So

please, please, please review. I'm begging you!! To all of you who read the chapter; I really hope you

enjoyed it, because it took a damn long time to write!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I'm a little disappointed in you guys! No one came with a name suggestion for me! The thing is that I**

don't know what to call him and that really irritate me as I like to call my character something else than

"Joshua's Father" what am I supposed to do when the party scene comes? You can't just write a line that

goes like this; "Hey Joshua's father, it's a wonderful party you have!" see? That just sounds downright

STUPID! Alright, sorry for the little anger fit but I really had to get it out of my system and I thought you

should know how I felt about this, I don't mean to offend anyone with that, but I have to be honest.

**D.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r = I don't own the twilight books so I'm not SM if some of you couldn't guess :) **

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Shock was written all over Bella's face when she emerged from the bathroom, I could feel that she was

worried about something, really worried. Usually she would quickly compose herself and take control of

the situation, but this time it was different: she looked so lost, like she didn't know what to do and this

scared me more than anything I have ever experienced before. "Bella what's wrong?" I said and jumped out

of the chair I had been sitting in. The book I had been reading fell onto the floor, but I didn't bother to pick

it up; all I cared about was Bella. "Jacob please sits down, I have something to tell you and I don't know

how you will react to this." Bella was literally shaking and her voice was feeble. I sat down feeling very

concerned about the whole thing as I had no clue about what she was about to tell me. Bella took a deep

breath and looked at me "I don't really know how to say this to you…" she took another deep shaky breath

and seemed to gather herself "here we go." She mumbled to herself and closed her eyes "I'm pregnant

Jacob." In that very moment I think I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I stared up in the beautiful gaze that belonged to the love of my life. Slowly I sat up

and stared at her, she seemed so vulnerable while she looked for a reaction from me. "Are you sure that

you are pregnant?" I said, my voice was barely louder than a whisper. Bella nodded and held up a

pregnancy test. "Do you want the baby?" I asked her, my heart was racing. This was the final decision from

her, I would never force her to have a baby against her will, but I would be the happiest man on earth if she

said yes. It felt like every second became an hour in the moment before she answered me "yes I will Jacob,

but do you want to be a father?" when she said yes I felt an explosion of happiness and relief in my body.

Suddenly everything was beautiful to me, it had a strange glow and the angels were singing in my head. The

whole world was a better place all of sudden and I felt that everyone was congratulating me. I felt a huge

smile grow on my face and I jumped out of my seat and swung Bella in my arms while I shouted my

happiness out "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER, WOOHOO!!" Bella squealed and laughed as I spun around with

her. After a minute I was hugging her gently to my chest "so I take that as a yes from your side." She smiled

to me, I grinned and kissed her nose "hell yeah, I'm probably the happiest man on earth right now." Then

we heard footsteps outside the door and the whole pack burst through "WHAT'S WRONG?" Sam yelled

looking around for a potential threat in the room and then staring confusedly at us "what was all that noise

about? I thought you were attacked or something, but there's nothing wrong." Bella whispered to me; "you

should tell them." She nodded towards the door. Carefully I put her down and put an arm around her waist

"guys we've got big news. Bella's pregnant, I'm going to be a father." I felt a goofy smile spread all over my

face as I said it. There was a moment of total silence and then they erupted into cheers "way to go man!"

Seth grinned as he carried Sara over to us. "Mommy will I get a sister or a brother?" she was staring at us

with hopeful eyes, Bella smiled lovingly to her and nodded and said;" yes sweetheart, you will get a sibling."

A bright smile made her face shine of happiness and she laughed while clapping her tiny hands together "I'll

go and tell Joshua!" she seemed excited and Seth carried her out of the room, I could hear him laugh for a

long time. Finally everybody was done with congratulating us (well at least the pack where, the demon fans

hadn't received the good news yet.) and I had Bella for myself. For a long time we sat down and talked; the

topic was how to tell Charlie, how we should reveal it to the demon community, how to get a doctor who

could keep track of the baby's development without getting suspicious of the differences between a human

and us; I knew that Bella's body had changed a lot on the inside as well as the outside. We contemplated

this problem for a long time, and then I remembered something. Excitedly I grabbed Bella's hand and asked

her to follow me "Jacob where are we going?" she asked me confusedly. I just shook my head and tugged

at her hand. We ran through the woods at inhuman speed, finally we arrived to a little hut. Outside there

was an old rocking chair, an old lady sat in it and smiled when she saw us "ah I wondered if you would be

here in time." She stood up and I bowed my head respectfully towards her. Bella whispered to me;" Jacob

who is that?" before I got to answer her question the old lady spoke up;" I'm Kayla. I know who and what

you are, I also know that you are Jacob's mate and that you carry his child. I have lived here as long as the

Spirits in the forest, I'm here to help you, just like I helped the first Princess of Nature. Now don't you think

we should take a look at the baby?" She smiled and motioned for us to go inside the hut. Looking up at me I

smiled to Bella and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she relaxed slightly at this and I could feel her calm

down again.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The hut had a strange smell, it wasn't uncomfortable though, just different. A soft wooden smell mixed up

with an exotic smell, it welcomed me in a nice way. Kayla asked me to lie down on the couch; the couch

was made of reed and had an incredible comfort. I lied down and looked up at her "now Bella I need you to

pull up your shirt so your stomach is exposed." She smiled kindly to me and walked over to a table where

she grabbed a crème. I had expected it to be cold, but it was nice and warm on my stomach. When she had

put enough crème on she held her hand over my stomach and muttered some words I didn't understand,

at first nothing happened but then my stomach started to glow; not in a pink or blue color, no it was

golden. Kayla smiled pleased "ah yes a child with supernatural powers, just like Sara." Once again she held

her hand over my stomach and muttered something strange. The golden color changed into a blue and a

red, but that wasn't the only weird thing; on the blue side I saw a boy lifting his hands and made a stone

hover into the air, then he shifted into a huge wolf. On the red side I saw an impossibly beautiful girl, she

was pointing at something and it burst into flames, she had wings growing out of her back and smiled to

her brother. They held hands and looked at us smiling softly, and then the image disappeared just like the

colors. I kept staring at my stomach as I tried to comprehend the information in my head and I looked up at

Jacob as he spoke to Kayla; "what did it mean?" he looked just as confused as I felt. Instead of answering

his question, she shook her head and said; "no not yet Jacob Black, I will tell you next time what it means.

Until then carry on with your normal life." A warm smile crossed her face yet again. "but when is the next

time?" Jacob asked her confusedly, with a mysterious chuckle Kayla answered him; "oh you will know when

it is time. I almost forgot to tell you this; next time you should bring Sara to me, she needs to get opened up

for her powers soon." Suddenly I stood outside the house next to Jacob and waved to Kayla. Then an

unexpected thing happened; the house slowly started to fade and I found myself standing in the forest

edge, along with Jacob. He told me that Kayla could do magic, when I asked him how we got here. Slowly

we made our way to the house, well that was our goal until we met Seth, Joshua and Sara playing on a

field. We could hear shrieks of laughter far away and then Sara saw me "mommy, mommy do you know if

I'm going to have a sister or a brother?" she asked excitedly and jumped up and down. Jacob picked her up

and said; "both baby girl!" I saw the joy on her face as Jacob swung her around. She stared on my belly

"mommy why can't I see the babies?" the innocent voice made me smile and i hugged her as I told her that

the babies wasn't so big that you could see it.

We all walked back to the house, hand in hand and explained the news to the others. We had a wonderful

evening where we talked and played various games like twister (Jacob was amazingly bad at this and

provided me with a lot of good laughs during the evening) Leah and Emily were the best to twister, but

Quill was the ultimate winner of Xbox games, he beat everyone in it. Seth was brilliant when it came to

draw and tell. It had probably something to do with him spending so much time with Sara; she could be

quite hard to understand. The person who was worst to Draw and tell was Sam; that man can't explain

anything without using words even if his life depended on it. A bunny is the easiest to do, but Sam… well

let's just say we didn't get it at all. I spent a lot of time chatting excitedly with the girls about the babies

(when i say the girls I mean Emily, Leah, Kim and Jasmine. We had a great friendship.) After we had put Sara

to bed I told them about the images on my stomach and the colors there had been, this made them all a

tad confused, so I decided to use a power I had been using when I put Sara to bed. Concentrating on the

memory I lifted my hand and the memory appeared on the wall in front of me. Every detail was perfect, like

a high-definition movie. I let the whole memory play for them, including the part where we suddenly stood

in the outskirts of the forest. No one really seemed to understand it either, but they were convinced that

Kayla knew what she was doing, she was reliable and wise.

We went to bed a little later, Seth had as usual gone to his room, it was clear that he had moved in for good

(or at least for the rest of the school time.); he had posters on the walls, there was homework on the desk,

there was books with his name in and he had various personal things in the room, ex a picture of him

pushing Sara on a swing. Everyone knew that the pack felt at home here, there was something about the

`atmosphere´ as they said. I hadn't got to talk with Charlie yet… he hadn't returned from work today.

Earlier today he had called me and said that he wouldn't be able to make it home for tonight as he was in

Port Angeles, it was something about some police work he had to help with. His explanation was rather

vague and fumbling and because of that I knew something terrible had happened today and that he didn't

want to talk about it on the phone. We would surely discuss this when he came home again.

Before I went to sleep, I talked with Jacob about what we should name the children. We couldn't really

come up with some though, so we just decided to let the names come to us. That night I had dreams about

my family and the dreams where all happy.

**Ok so now I will ask you for the last time; when you review on this chapter please include a name**

suggestion. I will write you user name on the next page and thank you so much in the chapter, but I can't

do it if you doesn't help me finding a name, okay? Please review and give me a suggestion for a name

then I will love you so much!! Love from me ;)

**REVIEW or I will haunt you… alright I can't scare anybody. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. (Thank you Greenie 101!)

**  
Thanks to Greenie 101!! You have helped me so, so, so much! The name Matthew really fits his personality in my mind, so thank you so much for **

helping me out of this tricky situation, I really appreciate it! (Give you a big sloppy wet kiss right on the cheek and a bear hug). I'm relieved that

somebody helped me. Alright so I have some info; I have received some complaints about my layout and these complaints are true I can't for my

life find out how to put the paragraphs. So I want to thank those of you who told me about this, I have also `turned´ the paper so I can get longer

lines, tell me what you think. Is this looking better?

**  
Disclaimer: for those of you who are too thickheaded I made this disclaimer; I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. So. I. Am. Not. SM.**

* * *

The next seven days went on without much happening in the school; no one knew that I was pregnant yet (the pack had sworn not to tell anyone) so I

just did my usual things like going from classroom to classroom and taking my lessons, being a good example to others, stop every bloody time a

demon born sneaked in on my school and threw themselves at my feet (they were smart enough to do this when the humans didn't see, it was

disrespectful for them if they made a human suspicious regarding me.) and I had a lot of work with being fair and enduring an endless stream of

fellow students needing my help or asking me for my opinion in various cases (a few of the teachers did that too!). In the demon world I was busy

with finding my dress for the party that was supposed to be hosted next Friday evening and finding the clothes for the whole pack, their imprints and

Sara. Finding the right clothes meant something all the boys hated and all we girls liked (to a certain point, an Alice Cullen shopping trip is suicide.)

Jacob being his usual happy self, found a happy thing in this situation; he could spend the whole day with me and Sara and have a great time enjoying

it. I smiled at the thought; Jacob was a real family man. He love being a father, I don't understand why I was so nervous about telling him about me

being pregnant. This led my thoughts to another person I had been frightened to tell the news to; my father, Charlie Swan. His reaction was

unpredictable to me so I felt slightly scared when I stood in front of him.

_  
Flashback:_

_Charlie closed the door carefully behind him and walked into the kitchen, he seemed tired and a bit sad about something. "Dad what's wrong? You _

look like you have had a rough day at work." I asked him concerned and then he looked into my eyes; his eyes were full of sorrow and pain. They were

the eyes of a man who suffered from a horrible experience that had altered him and made him look like an old man who had seen his family die slowly

while he, himself was alive and just longed to join them. When I looked into them I gasped and rushed over to him, putting a hand on his back trying to

comfort him. After a second he did something I had never thought I would experience in this world; he leaned into me and cried. For a long time we

just sat there, but in the main time the pack members came into the kitchen. Seth was the first; he looked confusedly at us silently mouthing `what's

wrong? ´ I just shook my head as to indicate that I didn't know, quietly Seth made his way over to us and put his hand on Charlie's back. It was a

simple, but heartfelt gesture. The rest of the pack glided through the door, pausing for a second in the doorway and then walked over to us putting a

hand on his back or the shoulder. The most touching of all was when Sara came in as the last one along with Joshua. The two children stood in the

door and took in the whole scene, they looked at each other and moved at the same time towards us and held his hand with their own; Sara was

holding his left, while Joshua held the right. Both of them were so compassionate children, so full of love to the whole world. That touched my heart for

good and I felt my eyes get misty as I looked at them. After a little longer, Charlie stopped crying and looked at Sara with a soft smile, which is not so

weird; she is like a little sunbeam in the dark, so fragile yet strong. The others said she must have inherited this from me; I was in their eyes a kind soul

that would stop even if I was busy to help another person. I had sometimes pulled people out of their dark times and made them see the happiness in

the world again (Leah had suffered from a broken heart and a killing hate to Sam and Emily, but I had helped her). "Bella I need to talk about what

happened yesterday in Port Angeles before anything else happens. It's killing me slowly and every second counts so please listen, but Sara and Joshua

go to your room and play, please." The two children nodded and ran off after giving him a hug. Then he started; "I had been called to assist in an

attack in Port Angeles. As usual I presumed that it was two young men who had fought and now they needed a hand from Forks as they didn't have

enough policemen to take care of such a little thing in this busy period, so I drove like usual down to there. This was a real attack though and it was

gruesome; a family had been slaughtered by a heartless killer. I have seen a lot of `bear attacks´ in the last years, but this wasn't a normal vampire

attack; this was murder. There were bloodstains all over the place and they were fresh. A woman had been killed while sitting on the couch watching a

movie. In the office a dead man was sitting with his throat slashed, he was still sitting in his office chair, hands on the keyboard in front of him. There

was supposed to be a child too, but it seem like the killer have taken her away, there was signs of child clothes being hastily packed and a few toys

have probably been removed too, but there was no signs of the child being hurt at all. In the very last room there was an old man; he was obviously

blind, but for some reason he could sense us. "She is gone, they took her away, away with them." He kept saying that, I was the cop who stayed with

him while the other one called for some ambulances and some assistance. While my partner was making the phone call, the old man suddenly stared

at me with his milk white eyes and said; "now it's all up to your family, if they make the right decision the human race will live, if they make the wrong

the humans will all die." Then the ambulance came and took the old man to the hospital. An hour later we received a phone call, the old man had died

after writing an explanation down to the police, he knew he was about to die soon." Charlie looked up at me with a painful glance; he showed more

feelings than he had ever done before; right now he was totally exposing his feelings, his mind, his fears, his dreams. In this very moment he was so

vulnerable; he had showed us trust and let us sees him with all walls down. It's usually quite rare to see a person with all their walls down at once; we

all have walls on the inside, we use them to protect ourselves from the most hurt from the outside, a person often let one wall fall down, but still have

some of the others up to protect them. Otherwise a simple phrase would easily crush us and destroy our world for a long time. That is why we have

these walls; we need them to protect us from the world and ourselves. But now we stood there comforting a broken, defenseless person. I just hugged

him close and said that we would be here for him forever, that he must never forget that we would stay together as a family "Dad, alone we will

become weak, but together we're stronger than any obstacle on our way. You are a part of this family and we will all defend each other from pain." I

ended the phrase. Charlie broke into tears again; he needed to get it out of his system before he could come over the experience.

_  
After a while the tear stream had come to an end and Charlie pulled himself together a little bit, he sat up and looked at me "well after these sad _

events it would be great if I could get some good news from here." He smiled at me "Uh yeah… I don't know how you will take this but I have a thing I

sort of need to tell you… uh dad I'm pregnant with twins. I just found out yesterday, Jacob and me have decided to have them and raise them as

siblings to Sara." I said this with a wavering voice fearing his reaction. For a long time he just stared at us and then he spoke; "Bella honey, where are

the babies going to have a room? So I'm going to be a grandfather for the second time in a half year, wow…" he seemed to be slightly surprised, but he

didn't freak out at all. It almost seem like he had been expecting that message for a while, the true meaning of it just dawned upon him and surprised

him a bit. Charlie smiled softly to us and said; "well this is actually good news." The pain in his eyes was slowly replaced with joy, happiness and the

feeling of being safe here with his family; the pack, Jacob, Sara and me. I laughed and hugged him; happy that he didn't became mad at me. After a

second he asked about the genders "well dad it's a boy AND a girl." I answered him, a mischievous glimpse came in his eyes "anything else that I might

need to know before the kids come?" he looked at us suspecting that we hadn't told him the whole story, Jacob answered his question. He could sense

that I needed a break. "Well yes there is. You see… uh how you say it… the kid's sort of have… supernatural powers." Charlie's first reaction was this;

he lifted his eyebrows slightly and said; "oh like Sara, it seem like all my grandchildren have some kind of magic in their life." He had a slight thoughtful

expression on his face. Now the second reaction; he began to smile, then it widened to a grin "well at least they can protect themselves in the future."

He laughed. Soon we were all laughing and got in a great mood again.

_End of Flashback._

I shook my head and smiled. Looking through the window I realized that Sam finally had found a parking spot, which is a thing you from time to time

can have severe difficulties finding. An angry man came stomping out of his car right behind us and yelled that he had seen that parking spot first, well

he yelled until he came over and looked at Sam. It seems like he quickly changed his mind; his face dropped when he saw Sam's size. A Quileute wolf

is usually very tall and really muscular, Sam was a big guy even for a Quileute and he didn't look like a guy who would go into a fight and loose it. The

angry man stopped shouting and said "you know what? I think I will find another parking spot." Then he quickly turned and walked back to his car like

he was afraid that Sam might come out and beat him up. As for Sam's reaction I can tell you that he just shrugged and laughed. We all got out of the

car and walked into the mall.

After an hour we had found all our clothes and had on our way back to the car bought an ice cream for each of us. We ate the ice and stored all the

bags in the car and drove home again. In the car we didn't really do much except for listening to music until Leah asked me why my stomach was

glowing I looked down and surely enough it glowed "I guess it's time to pay Kayla another visit." I just said and looked at Jacob.

We drove home with the others and while Jacob held Sara in his arms Jacob, Sara and I took off to Kayla's house. In the driveway stood the pack and

unloaded the car for bags. They had stuff to do and they knew we would tell them when we got back home.

**  
So all there is left to say for this chapter is; review! Oh and thank you again Greenie 101! You have really helped me! Love to all of you out there. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in some days, but there was trouble with finding the energy and time to write. I'm lazy as hell and didn't have**

any creative muse to haunt me, then there was a visit to my mom (I miss her so much) and then I had work to do. Where I live its unusual if you

are fifteen and not working, so naturally I have a job. I like working and the fact that I earn my own money just makes me proud. So anyway I

pulled myself together and wrote the damned chapter for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think, oh and some of you can maybe

work out where I have put a hidden contest for you. If you find it and want to participate just write your meaning and your answer/opinion in the

review :)

**  
So here we go; ****THIS IS A DISCLAIMER THAT REVEALS ME AS THE ONE WHO IS A DANISH FIFTEEN YEAR OLD WHOM HAVE NEVER OWNED MORE**

**THAN HER OWN MONEY. (****Think of a robotic voice saying that)**

* * *

We came through the forest and surely enough Kayla was waiting on the front porch. In the hut I sat down on the couch next to Jacob and Sara "Let

me see the girl." She said calmly and then her eyes found Sara's, Kayla smiled mildly and stood in front of her. Murmuring strange words Kayla held

her hand above Sara's head; I saw two ropes of red light came out from her heart and one of them swerved towards Jacob, it connected with his

heart and he jumped slightly. The other now began to float towards me, as it found my heart it attached itself to me. I gasped as I felt the pure energy

from another living creature. A feeling made me allow a little amount of magic leave me and I sent it to Sara. Again and again I sent magic in small

doses, not wanting to overload her and then hurt her. Finally she was full and I could stop transferring magic to her. The very moment I stopped the

magical stream I felt my body quickly replacing the loss of magic. I still stared at Sara as the magic began to do its job and as an outer sign to me, it

made her skin glitter like a thousand diamonds. Happily enough it seemed like she didn't feel any pain at all nor did her heart stop like it did in my

case; she smiled while she held her eyes closed and a wind lifted her up above the couch. Then something which looked like a fat silky dress in white

replaced her normal clothes and a bunch of golden threads surrounded her and made the dress even more beautiful. Then all of sudden Sara was

carefully put back onto the couch by the wind, her skin stopped glittering and her usual clothes was back on, Sara opened her eyes and smiled to us

"Mommy I know my powers! I can make people tell me the truth and I can heal people! That is so cool!" Kayla smiled warmly and nodded; "Sara have

some extraordinary powers that I have never seen before."

Suddenly she frowned and asked me if I would mind her testing something. Yet again she mumbled some inaudible words and in my palm was a blue

circle, there was one in Jacob and Sara's palms too, after a moment they disappeared and I looked questioningly at her "what was all that about?"

Kayla was for the first time looking a bit confused over the situation, but only for a second; the ancient woman shot out of her chair with a speed that

was abnormal for her age. A book close by was opened and then closed after a few minutes and then Kayla stared at us. "So I have discovered a quite

unusual thing about you; unlike the other Princesses of Nature are you immortal Bella and so are Sara, Jacob and the twins you are carrying. There

must be something big starting out there… I seem to recall that I have a page about this somewhere… no, not that one… OH so there did I put my

keys… AH here it is the prophecy about you Bella." She looked over at us and saw that she had my full attention before she read it;

"_when a great war will threat the existence of the human race and many others, will a Princess be created with a powers greater than any of the_

others before her. She will give birth to the `Guards´ and they will fight by their mothers side. From the outside a child shall arrive with a power that

can help the Protectors against the Cold Ones, but she will be accepted and seen as family in short time. The Princess will make choices that can

change this world for good; she must do the right or else the world is doomed. An army will arrive to stand behind the Princess and her pack, with

raised chin and a faithful heart they will fight for they are true to the royal family of the immortal Princess."

She looked at us and sent us an excited smile "ah so you are the one of the prophecy, well I can't wait to join you in the final battle. It will be good to

get some action back in my boring life." This stunned me as I tried to imagine Kayla fight with a vampire, I realized that I shouldn't feel so surprised

after all the lady there seemed capable to do anything. After a second Jacob said; "well I'm happy that we are on the same side, I can imagine that you

easily could whip my butt. Those vampires should really know better, if I was one of them I would turn and run when I heard the rumors of the

masses we will become. An angry demon is a deadly demon, that's what some of the elders say." He shook his head and smiled to me then we both

turned our attention back to Kayla. "Well I guess I should tell you about the twins; they hold some big powers after all. The boy have an extraordinary

strong power when it comes to shifting shapes; unlike a normal Quileute he can change into whatever animal he wish to, but as you saw his usual

shape will be a wolf. Like you Bella, he can levitate objects. Any distance or weight won't be a problem for him so he can be fighting in one place and

throw an enemy into the air far away at the same time. Now for the girl; I must say that the fire ability is one I have never seen before amongst the

mythical creatures, but fact is that she can make objects burst into flames by sheer thoughts. I saw that she have the power to grow wings too, that is

a typical feature for a demon rider, yes Bella?" she smiled at me sensing my confusion, as I cleared my throat I asked her; "why does my daughter

have features from the demon world? They aren't related to them in any way." I didn't understand it, how was my daughter getting a power from the

demon world when she wasn't related to them?

"I have an explanation for that; in one of the oldest stories there have been told that when the Princess of the Princesses would carry a child it would

have features from every breathing supernatural creature on its human body. Thereby a vampire was warned by the masses of creatures that stood

by its side and was to protect the child. Now go home and contemplate what I have told you and find a name for the children, that is important when

you still can find the time to think about it." at the last word Kayla laughed and suddenly we was back in the woods not very far from the house.

After I had shown them what had happened today and ate early dinner, we finally got the time to sit down and contemplate names for the children,

but we were both completely blank. Suddenly Charlie spoke good-naturedly; "well since you haven't found some I have earlier today." I sent him a

confused glance and asked when he had found the time to do that "well for your notice; a day at the office with absolutely nothing to do can really

make you creative. I had a shift with the old cop; you know the one who are part deft and snores in his chair all day long? Well there wasn't much to

do today, not a single crime has been reported today." He explained with a shrug and handed me a note with his clumsy handwriting.

_  
Girl names;  
Avarielle (woman of strength),  
Akiva (protected),  
Aliya (defender),  
Caden (fighter),  
Candace (pure white fire),  
Carolina (beautiful woman),  
Damia (goddess of nature),  
Elaine (light)._

Eventual names for the boy:  
Jayden (god has heard),  
William (protector),  
David (beloved),  
Faolan (wolf),  
Alaric (he who rules),  
Emanuel (god is with us),  
Lucas (light),  
Marcel (young warrior).

Underneath there was a coffee stain and some doodling that showed just how boring it was at work. I smiled and thanked my father, Jacob and I took

a look on them and Jacob exclaimed; "hey Charlie they're good man I really like some of them." We discussed names for a little while until agreeing

on debating this tomorrow. In the living room Charlie, Billy and all the pack guys were waiting for the evening's game to start. Jacob looked at me with

puppy eyes until I gave in and he sat in a chair pulling me onto his lap. In fact the game was quite interesting even though I'll never admit that to

Charlie; otherwise the sport channel would be running nonstop in this house.

**Alright so for those of you who found it congrats! To the rest of you; well that was bad luck, but you can try again if I make another hidden contest for you :) so i hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (page problems!)

**Ok so there is something wrong with those pages where it shows traffic on stories and profile on my page. You see there is according to them no**

**visitors in the last few days, but that can't be right as I have received TWO reviews for chapter 16 and there is a bunch of people who have favorite**

**my story. These things with there are no one who read it is quite depressing and annoying. Could anyone out there drop a hint or something for**

**me as how to fix it? I would really appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Twilight series, otherwise I would be rich and famous and I would be working on my next book.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and had an urge to take a look at the names on the note again and then I saw _the _names for the children. In my very soul I

knew it, and then Jacob sat up in bed and yawned "why are you so excited? It woke me up you know." He smiled to make the words softer and less

rough than they sounded. Excitement shone out of me as I told him my discovery "Jacob I have finally found the right names for them!" he stared

blankly at me for a second and then realization found its way to his face "oh you meant the kids?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity "yes dummy I have,

gee are you always this slow in the morning?" he just grinned cheekily at me and gave me a big sloppy wet kiss right on the mouth and said "well good

morning to you too, so what is the names?" I laughed and put my arms around his neck like I often did when we were alone and talked "well I have

decided on Faolan and Aliya, I mean Faolan means Wolf and Aliya means Defender and it fits them." I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. Jacob

smiled lovingly at me and held me closer to him while mumbling something that sounded like you're right. We did our morning routine and had

gotten Sara in the clothes when I instantly felt sick and I ran off to the bathroom. While one of pregnancy's less gracious sides showed, I felt a hand

hold back my hair so I wouldn't throw up on it. This was a simple gesture, yet it held so much meaning; he held my hair and patted me softly on the

back, Jacob was very patient and loving. He was always there when I was feeling bad. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and splashed some water

on my face. "Do you feel fine enough to go to school?" Jacob asked with a concerned look, for answer I smiled and answered; "I'm fine, it was just one

of pregnancy's less positive sides that showed up this morning, let's get some breakfast." I wasn't lying, I did truly feel fine. For a second I felt him

roaming my feelings, just to ensure that I really was ok and then he visibly relaxed as he was confirmed by our bond that I was absolutely healthy. In

school I sat down next to Leah "so have some names on your mind?" she asked me with a smile, Leah was so excited by the whole baby thing. It's not

that strange when you think about it; Leah was one of those who practically lived in our house along with Seth and some of the others. In fact the

whole pack was going crazy about the whole baby thing; Sam, Emily and Jacob and me where the first couples who got babies in this pack. Chuckling I

whispered; "Faolan and Aliya." Leah seemed to approve of those names by the happy grin on her face "they will fit them perfectly, Bella." We chatted

some more before class started. Suddenly Seth came bursting through the class door, right behind him was Jacob. Both looked worried as they

steered right towards us "we just got a call from Charlie, there is trouble on the home front and it seems like you girls are the only one who can bring

peace and order again. His words didn't make sense and because of that I think we all better head home NOW!" those words came from the mouth of

Jacob Black, my future husband and father of my unborn child. Right now he was taking the leader role though. A quick excuse was given to the

baffled teacher before we nearly ran off to the parking spot and jumped in our cars. Leah and Seth took Leah's new car while I hopped into Jacob's

car. Within moments we had left the parking spot and sped to the house.

We came to the house and saw a strange sight; Sara was sitting on the couch next to Joshua, in front of them was Charlie walking up and down the

floor with his hands on the back while frowning. Behind me I heard a gasp and I felt a tad lightheaded as I looked at the children; they were older!

Both looked like they were eight years old, but they had only looked like four years old in the morning! "Mom why am I older than this morning?" she

looked me into the eyes and suddenly I couldn't lie to her "Sara this have something to do with the change you went through yesterday. It will

probably be like what happened to Jacob when he became a werewolf." The power in her eyes faded and I had my free will back again. As I sat down

the doorbell rang and Seth went to answer the door "Bella we have visitors!" behind Seth there was a person I had never imagined to see in my own

house; Kayla. "Well I guessed that you needed some explanation." She smiled and sat down, facing Jacob and me "years ago, when the first Princess

was turned, there was a threat facing the Quileute wolves. They were vampires whom had a grudge against the werewolves, they had killed some of

their mates and as revenge the vampires had decided to kill the wolf pack. There was a great battle between the vampires and the werewolves; of

course the wolf pack had the demons on their side as they were loyal to the Princess, so they won the battle, but the Princess was sad over the killings

and therefore she made the prophecy; that the day the Princess over them all, was to come she would have children, those children was to grow up

fast so they could use their incredible powers fully. When the children had grown up they were to be able to live forever until the day that they

decided to leave the planet. That is why Sara is growing at this alarming pace, you must pull her out of the kindergarten immediately and wait until

they both are gown fully, then you must send her to a new school in Nature Ville; just like you, she will lose much of her human features and become

scarily beautiful. This growing will also affect Joshua as they are soul mates, like any other magical and living creature they have bonded with their

soul mate by magic." I gasped as I remembered the day Sara had stood in front of the house and had held Jacob's and my hand "it was the first day

Sara arrived, she held my hand and then took Jacob's hand in hers. That's when I secured the bond as a family without realizing it and thereby made

her supernatural." I half shouted in surprise and Kayla nodded, she took the word again; "after that very moment she would be able to find her soul

mate. By coincidence Joshua and Matthew were on their way towards Forks, of course they met and bonded instantly; because of both of them being

full of magic their bond is really strong. As a matter of fact it's just as strong as yours, but in a different way; Sara's transformation will affect Joshua

and like her, he will be immortal. The growing spurt has kicked in with him too; all his senses and powers will become stronger too. Jacob and Bella;

your descendants will have possible immortality and special powers, while others might gain abnormal strength/high speed. Oh and the same thing

count for Sara and Joshua. So congrats; you are the beginning of the royal line in the demon and werewolf world and maybe some others too, but

now I really have to leave or the food might get burned." And by that she vanished into the blue air.

After a moment of disturbance and confuse Emily, Leah, Kim and me got everybody to calm down. I phoned Matthew, he promised to come over

immediately and soon he stood on the front porch. When he saw the kids his eyes widened slightly (actually they looked like they would fall out of his

head any minute.) "Why are they both looking like they're ten? As far as I can recall I'm absolutely positive that they were four years old this very

morning." And then I showed him the whole sequence with Kayla. For a moment he sat down looking a bit overwhelmed, but then again; it's not

every day you send your kid to kindergarten and an hour later they are six years older. "Well I do hope that the clothes in Joshua's closet have

changed size by now, because he can't fit into the tuxedo I brought him, that's for sure." That was the first thing he said after a torturous silence. This

made us all crack up and lightened the tension in the room.

After getting ourselves under control we all went to Sara's room (well we were only three or four people in there all the time; otherwise it would

surely get claustrophobic because of the size of the boys) when we stepped in the room was a lot different; it was a teenager room. Just like Sara

preferred it, of course. The walls where a sandy color with posters hanging on the walls, her bed was a large king sized bed with nice blankets in a

light blue color. There was an empty bookshelf in the corner, next to it stood her drawers filled up with clothes in the right size for tonight where she

was supposed to be grown enough to be a teenager. On her bed I noticed a handwritten note, curiously I picked it up "read it mom" Sara told me. I

looked at her and read it out loud; " I forgot to tell you that when she reach the teenage years, her growing spurt will slow down and from then on

she will age normally until she reach 21 years. From then on she will not age, both count for Joshua – Kayla." A lighthearted smile found way to my

face "well at least we now know how old you will be before you stop aging." We relaxed for a few minutes until Leah did a double glance on her

watch and screeched; "HOLY CRAP! WE ONLY HAVE THREE HOURS TO GET READY IN GIRLS!!" and then she unceremoniously dragged all of us to my

room.

Have I ever mentioned that Leah have a clothes obsession that can match Alice Cullen?

After I put on my dress the others decided to put makeup on my face and do my hair; I let them do it knowing perfectly well that otherwise they

would go against me and tie me to the chair. After a while they were finished and proudly led me to the mirror in full body length. The image made

me gasp; in my place there was the most beautiful woman; the dress was olive colored with a few embroidered flowers, it was made of a silky

material "the original dress was made of polyester, but one of the demon born cloth professionals thought that it wasn't good enough for any of us,

so he changed the material to silk." Leah smiled apologetically to me and I laughed out loud at the story. My curly brown hair was put up in an elegant

bun. On my eyelids they had applied an olive green eye shadow and they had put on a lipstick that looked natural on me "wow you've done a great

job, thanks!" I smiled and hugged all of them, even Jasmine (she was just only getting used to living with all of us) then the others finished their

makeup and put on clothes. When we left we had spent two hours, so I had time to get Sara dressed and apply a tiny amount of makeup to her face

(but ONLY a little, she was 15 by now and my daughter.) when I walked in she was sitting on her bed next to Joshua, they were talking quite excitedly

together. None of them had put on their formal clothes yet. Firmly I got Joshua out of the room and made Sara put on her dress, it was a simple dress;

it was a soft rosy color, around the waist was a simple black bow, after applying some makeup she was done. As I stepped back a soft knock sounded

at the door "are you finished? Jacob says we have to go now!" it was Seth. When we walked out Seth smiled and said loudly; "Jake come over here,

you have a lady waiting here! Others might steal her if you don't hurry up!" just then Jacob and Joshua walked up the stairs to take a look at them and

the result was this; as Jacob laid his eyes at me he stopped moving at all and his jaw fell slack. Joshua who hadn't looked at us yet poked him and

asked what was wrong, when he got no response at all, he looked in the same direction and as soon he saw Sara he was doing the same; he was

ogling her. Sara looked confusedly at me and I whispered ginning; "it's girl power. Joshua is deeply in love with you and that is girl power to look this

good." Sara giggled a bit and we moved both over to our men "wow you look good." Jacob mumbled into my ear and had a goofy look on his face

when he looked at me, then we both looked at Sara and Joshua and nearly doubled over with laughter; Sara stood in front of Joshua and waved her

hand in front of his face, trying to get in contact with him. That obviously didn't go very well as he was still staring at her with a dreamy `fallen in love´

face. All there was missing was him drooling over her. Sara looked frustrated at him "Hey Joshua wake up! We're going to be late!" she said loudly

and shook him, finally he snapped back to reality "huh? Oh yeah the party. By the way you look really beautiful Sara." He sent her a big smile that

melted her heart, well that's what it looked like from over here. We walked down the stairs and looked at the others who waited for us "finally, I was

beginning to think you had decided not to show up." Charlie sent us a annoyed glance and looked into the mirror with a pleased smile; earlier today

we had found a nice suit for him in Nature Ville. That new suit thing was important, because well the other suit was downright ugly. Imagine a white

suit that was by accident washed with a pair of red boxer shorts, the result: A pink suit. This was just too much for me; I would not let him go in that

suit, so the guys hurried down to a store and bought a stylish black suit to him.

When we arrived at the party/ ball people did something weird; they bowed to us and high ranked persons were almost tripping over their own feet

to shake hands with us. There were photographers all over the place and they surrounded us immediately. I felt like a superstar all of sudden. When

we got to the table everyone stood up for us and only sat down when I did. The first meal was served and there was chattering at all the tables. When

the waiters carried out all the dishes, Jacob and I stood up "we have a great announcement to make; we are expecting twins." The response was

applauds of happiness from the whole gathering. Some were shouting positive remarks, others cheered and some whistled in joy. After the meals

where done, people came over to congratulate us and news reporters were asking for comments. Then there was dancing for a long time and of

course I danced with Jacob and some of the others from the pack, Sara danced a lot with Joshua, but she also danced a bit with the pack members.

While Seth and Sara danced, Joshua sat down next to me "well Joshua, have you gotten any feelings for Sara?" Embry asked him going straight to the

core like usual. As we all expected Joshua went bright red "maybe." He said clearly avoiding eye contact with us so we didn't see that the answer was

a yes, this made all of us smile knowingly to each other, we were perfectly clear of the blossoming love between them. I felt an arm around my waist

and a husky voice whispered; "may I have this dance, my lovely future wife?" I turned my head and looked into the smiling face of Jacob, I chuckled

and answered; "yes you may, my dear." He took my hand and we danced like they do in a fine ball. After my transformation as I call it I have gotten a

better balance and I'm a lot more gracious so I have learned to dance and that's without tripping at all. It was very late when we went home and I

think that some of the guys would have a massive headache tomorrow morning, when I entered the house I made buckets float into every room of

the ones who seemed to be most drunk. We all said goodnight and went to bed.

In our room Jacob helped me with the dress as the zipper of course was in the back, before that I had helped Sara with her dress. Sara was absolutely

sober, she had only been drinking a very little amount of alcohol and from then on cola or water; she had spent most of her time dancing with Joshua,

suddenly she had turned and looked me in the eye, wearing a serious expression, but she also looked a bit unsure and slightly hopeful "mom how do

you know if you're in love with somebody?" this made me smile and I told her how I felt "Sara my situation is a bit special but so is yours if it's the guy

I think it is. Whenever I look at Jacob I feel like I'm about to explode with happiness, he makes me feel safe and happy and I know that we belong

together, is that how you feel?" relief crossed her face and she nodded happily "is it Joshua that have captured your heart?" I asked her smiling

slightly; she blushed and nodded with a huge smile. In the bedroom I told Jacob about this whole sequence before we went to bed, for a good night of

sleep.

* * *

**So please drop a review and give me a hand with the big problem or you could just tell me whether it's a good or bad story/chapter. To everyone**

**who reviews I want to say thank you and that I read every single one of them with a big smile. Lynettecullen thank you for reviewing EVERY**

**chapter! It's nice to see that you really like my story :)**

**big hug to everyone out there who read my story!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! I know I'm a horrible person, but don't hate me please!! It's a late posting but I just needed a break from writing and I**

read other stories about Bella and Jacob. By the way; if anyone is writing a story that you want me to read just leave a review and let me know,

then I will take a look on it and leave a review for you :)

Disclaimer; well I can't sing and I don't own Twilight, so that must mean that I'm an average teenage girl :p

* * *

A month passed by without the biggest events. A short summary is this: Sara and Joshua started in a demon school, quickly catching up so in record

time they were on the same level as their classmates. Both were on the same mental level as their class mates so they didn't act like four years old.

Sara and Joshua still spend a lot of time with the pack and us as they doesn't have much in common with the others in their year. During this month

they have fallen in love slowly and they have a great connection unlike normal teens. Personally Jacob and I have been literally showered no I take

that back; we have been bombarded with gifts, flowers, congratulations cards and baby clothes. Charlie and the pack have made a room for all the

gifts to the babies as we didn't have anywhere else to put it. Another thing is that my stomach is growing pretty quickly so I'm actually growing two

months in one month, so thereby I had to tell the whole school a week ago, here is what happened:

_  
A girl who I knew was jealous of me came over "well, well Bella so have you cheated on Jacob? I guess you have, so you haven't told him or what? He is_

probably going to hear it soon and then he will break up with you ha, ha." This made me raise my eyebrow at her; I couldn't believe that she actually

was that stupid. Then Jacob came over and the girl said; "Bella's pregnant and she surely cheated on you with another guy!" for a moment Jacob

looked weirdly at us and turned his head to me; "Bella is this some kind of story you told that girl as a joke? She don't understand that kind of jokes,

you know." I shook my head "no she came up with this all on her own. I have no idea how though." Then Jacob looked at the girl and I could see that

he fought to not start laughing, and in that moment the rest of the pack came over and looked at Jacobs face "uh Bella what's wrong with him?" I

looked at them "apparently that girl over there thinks I have cheated on Jacob, and wanted to hurt me, by telling him in front of me." after a second I

heard Seth trying to suppress a snigger and then the pack started laughing and soon Jacob and I couldn't hold back our laughter anymore either. "Y-

you really believe that Bella would ch-cheat on J-Jacob?" Embry gasped laughing, the dumb girl nodded and looked for some reason proud of her self,

this caused us to laugh even harder and I had to use Seth as support so I didn't fell on the ground laughing out loud.

_  
During the rest of the day other students and teachers came over and congratulated us. They were sure that we could take care of two children "if you_

two can't do it nobody can." It was a comment from the principal himself when he wished us good luck with the children. Everyone seemed to be sure

that we could make it to the end with brilliance and they just shook their heads and rolled their eyes when they heard the rumor the girl from earlier

tried to spread among the students; no one seemed to take her seriously and at a point they actually said; "do everyone a favor and shut up! We all

know that it's a lie so why do you keep saying it?" at the end of the day the principal had had enough and called her parents: the mother was a bitch

just like her daughter and the father resented them both; I could sense that he contemplated a divorce very seriously. I knew they had a son too and he

was a lot different from his mother and sister, in fact he was about to move out with his father; none of them could stand the mother and sister any

longer. After the last class he came over "I'm sorry that my sister is like that. I just want you all to know that I'm nothing like her; personally I think she

is annoying and dumb. I hope she didn't offend you too much." Everyone could see that he was genuinely sorry and that his sister was a true

embarrassment to him. Smiling friendly I told him that we didn't blame him the slightest, by the look on his face, I understood that he was relieved and

he walked away.

This was quite weird because a few days later he became a werewolf and of course I was there to talk with him, at first he was scared half to death by

this sudden transformation into a wolf, but when I had talked to him along with Sam and Jacob he finally had calmed down so much that he was able

to phase back. He was surprisingly quick to accept the fact about being a werewolf and then we told him about the demons and the whole Princess of

Nature thing and he looked like an explanation was given for some questions he had. After a little while he told us that his name was Ryan and a

native Quileute. Like the rest of the guys he soon started to fit in and befriended everyone.

So as I said before; everything was perfectly normal for me, well normal for me anyway. Then a morning the peace was over; the day started like all

the others. It was Saturday so we didn't have school today. That suited me very well because I had a problem with my already bulgy stomach it had

been precisely one month and nine days since I had found out about the babies, but I already looked like I was two and a half month pregnant. I was

sitting in the living room when a knock was heard on the door. Poor unsuspecting me opened it without checking through the peephole. On the front

porch was some who I had never expected to meet again.

**

* * *

  
Hi, hi so I know it's a bad cliffhanger but I did really need to break it off here. Otherwise I might end up postpone it again due to my laziness!! I'm**

pretty sure you can guess who it is but leave a comment anyway, I love them!! (And I love those who leave them).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (my apology chapter!).

**New chapter!!! YES I UPDATED THE DAY AFTER!!! Ok so this is MY way to apologize to you for all the time where I made you wait for me and I have**

to be honest; there will probably come times like that again. This chapter is just playing over an hour or so but there is a lot that explain Bella's

feelings and how Sara react when she meets vampires for the first time so dig in!

**Disclaimer- a disclaimer has a simple function, it is supposed to show that I don't own Twilight and rub it in my face. **

* * *

Shock, fear and wonder were the only things I could feel when I saw _them_ standing there. My breath caught and I felt woozy for a little while. Then in

pure reaction I used my magic to fly backwards, away from the door and my unexpected visitors. "What- what are you doing here?" I stammered

gasping for air Jacob came from the living room to see why I reacted like this "Bella honey is you alright? Bella what's wr… oh it's you." The last part

was said coldly and with a slight harshness. He was staring evilly at the Cullen's who had intruded our happy life "what do you want?" surprisingly

enough it was me saying this and even more surprising this was said in a harsh tone. Shocking me was when I realized that I wanted them to stay

away and never disturb us again, when I still dated Edward I would have broken down and run straight into Edward's arms if he had come back like

this. `What a wimp I was´ that was my thoughts about myself at that point and I walked over to Jacob so I could stand at his side and show them that

we were a couple. Carlisle asked if I minded if they came inside, they had to talk with us. Reluctantly I agreed, but I told them to wait until I had told

the others in the house so they were prepared for it. After everyone was told and those who wasn't sure if they could stay in the living room with

them had left the house. Then they came inside and I guided them to the living room.

For the first time in my life I understand what the werewolves mean when they say vampires stink! As soon as they came inside the house a horrible

smell was burning my nose! Alice and the others mentioned that I smelled like a werewolf and not a human when they came over to say hi.

As they sat down Sara came running from the garden giggling as Joshua chased her for unknown reasons. "Help he's after me! Somebody hide me

please!" She laughed and tried to hide behind Jacob, but Joshua caught her anyway and they tumbled laughing on the floor. Then they saw the guests

and got immediately up, as they stood I saw Joshua keeping an arm around her waist all the time to prevent her from falling again. The arm was

placed in a way that made it clear that he did not intend to remove it anytime soon "uh mom this might be a strange time to ask, but who in the world

is that? And dad why are you allowing vamps into our house? I thought you were their enemy." She was looking very confused and with good reason:

we had taught her that werewolves and vampires hated each other. When she had arrived we had taught her to recognize a vampire immediately and

to be careful if she met one. That was why she used her power on them right away "**who are you?**" She looked Carlisle right in the eye and forced him

to answer; "my name is Carlisle Cullen, I used to know Bella very well." She nodded and did the same to the others, then she looked at them all and

asked; "**are you intending to hurt my family, including the werewolf pack and Joshua?" **Carlisle shook his head and Sara smiled to us "mom they're

trustable." She had turned down her powers like usual when she didn't use them and snapped back to normal. The Cullen's stared weirdly at us "why

does she call you mom?" Esme asked while looking a bit wary of the answer "Well you don't know this, but back when I lived in Phoenix I lived next to

Charlie's, my dad, sister. She is genetically mother to Sara but I have always been the one who took care of her." Carlisle's eyes lit up after a moment

"so she is a Guard I presume? I mean if you look at her age and her unusual powers, it's rather obvious." I nodded with a smile; Carlisle had always

been rather smart. Then I noticed Edward as he stepped forward "so you and Jacob are a couple now?" a strange expression crossed his face

momentarily "yes we are and I'm happy with Jacob. I hope you someday will find true love, just like us." My voice was genuine and soft; I did not want

to break him down more than possible. I had realized that I didn't feel any need to revenge upon him or destroy his heart. Inside I hoped deeply that

he would become truly happy. A defeated and accepting expression settled on his face "I still love you, but a wise person once said that loving

someone also means that you must let them go and I will follow that advice, so I truly hope you two will have a happy life together." A sad smile

settled on his face and he left the house to clear his mind. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left the house along with him; they wanted to be there so

he didn't get in trouble by accident. Esme and Carlisle were the only vampires left in the house now. "Bella I guess I have to tell you what I came to

say." He looked like it was quite unpleasant news… for all of us.

**

* * *

**

So I hope you liked it and have forgiven me. Oh a news flash; MY STORY PAGE WORK AGAIN! Now I can FINALLY see how many reads it. When you

have a story where there is a big ZERO in who read your story for a few days you completely lose your ability to write and that is an awful

experience! Believe me, you feel really down for a long time. But I'm back! Please leave a review/ comment for me to feed on; I'm getting hungry.

Big happy hugs from me! :D

**PS – my mom is in Copenhagen so it's going to be weird tomorrow; my dad are going to get all of us into school at the right time… it's going to be a**

DISASTER!!! Yikes he will probably screw up and get us late, so like I said: a DISASTER!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**So a tiny thing; I haven't received ANY comments for the last two chapters. Why? Does it suck? If it does then tell me so I can make it better!! With**

**this chapter you'll surely leave one… you will find out why later on…**

**Disclaimer; well Stephanie Meyer doesn't work as a dishwasher, but I does so thereby we must conclude; I am not SM… sad, but true :(**

* * *

"I don't really know how you will react to this…" Carlisle looked a bit tired and worn out "Bella… do you remember when James was killed by

Edward?" i nodded gravely and noticed the darkish look flashing over Jacob's face when Carlisle mentioned James. When we had started our

relationship I had told him about the James-disaster (the vampire I had named mister-pain-in-the-ass), since then Jacob had hated him for trying to kill

me. "Well Bella, it turns out that Victoria and James was mates and now she wants revenge; she wishes to kill you. To her it doesn't matter that you

and Edward aren't a couple anymore, she still hates you." He was looking as if he had a major headache and his eyes were filled with sorrow, because

he had to make us worry like this. There was something that confused me; how did they know? Carlisle answered my question before I could even ask

it "Alice got a vision of Victoria making a bunch of strong newborns with special powers, they are only a certain amount as she doesn't want to make

the Volturi notice her. I think the Volturi are a bit unsure as to how to treat you and the pack as they haven't seen anyone with such power as you for

years. Aro is a leader and he has decided to make some of his people come over and see if you are any danger to them or if they could make an

alliance with you. For some reason Aro thinks it was best for all if they could get through this episode in a peaceful manner, we didn't understand it

until we saw the massive amount of creatures that follows you." Carlisle smiled a bit when he said the last part.

The Cullen's left soon and I spent some time spraying the house with air freshener after opening the windows. "Yuck they stink! And now the whole

house stinks too!" my angry and disgusted comments made Jacob laugh and he put his arms around me "well I'm glad that you hate the smell of

vampire too." The mere thought of vampire smell made me make a face and Jacob's booming laugh sounded throughout the house. At last the smell

was gone and the pack was again inside the house, we were making dinner. Seth and Embry were trying to do the laundry – a thing they were failing

miserably at. From the kitchen you could see them try to find the right buttons and they had a big discussion as to how much soap they had to use,

this was the moment I decided to take over and within minutes I had done the laundry. Then Sam called and announced that there was dinner, he had

been helping in the kitchen because Emily had asked him to, and at first he had accidentally ruined the sausage but second time he had actually

gotten the hang of it. Charlie came through the door; he had been working all the day in Port Angeles with busting people who drove too fast "some

people just can't drive! I swear a man had trouble with parking the car in a space where two cars could neatly fit in without even touching but that

IDIOT hit the car in front of him and the one behind him after hitting the damn trash bin!" he looked like he was going to flop down on the couch any

minute. Then we told him about the Cullen's visit earlier today and he had a worried expression "maybe the new born army had something to do with

all the disappearing's lately. We've received a massive amount of calls where people have been reported as missing by relatives and friends. I'm

pretty sure that they are guilty in the mass murders that have swept through the whole area." He shuddered and a pained look flashed across his

face. Recently Charlie had had a lot of horrific and terrifying experiences as there had been a lot of unexplainable and evil murders and he had been

quite affected by each one of them. When such murder had been committed the whole pack had been there to talk them through with him and

sometimes he had broken down and cried in front of us, but no one thought less of him because of that. Sometimes Sam actually told me he admired

Charlie for his inner strength and the way he would show his feelings without worrying about what others thought.

In the past few days I had discovered something; Charlie was especially affected when the murderer had killed children or young people. "Bella each

time I see a dead child or a young person it breaks my heart. When I see them I can't help but fear that it will be one of you guys next time. If that

ever happens, I don't think I would survive, it would literally kill me." that was a thing he had brokenly confessed to me one night. That had made me

unwillingly imagine that my family had been murdered like that. My heart was shattered and I couldn't breathe as the images flashed by; _Jacob lying_

on the floor drenched in his own blood with cuts across his chest. His face had a look of faint surprise and pain.

In Sara's bedroom had the walls blood stains, and her bed sheet was colored red by the blood that slowly ran from her corpse. She clutched a doll in

her right arm and had her eyes closed, as if she was asleep.

Charlie sat on the sofa; next to him was the remote. His throat was slashed open by a knife; the murderer had sneaked in on him from behind and

killed him.

I gasped and clutched my chest afterwards. Without a word I hurried into the living room and breathed a sigh of relief; everyone was sitting there,

sound and alive as always. When I had explained to Charlie, he nodded with sad recognition.

Another normal month went by for us. We lived our life and trained with the Cullen's so we were prepared for the newborns. Jasper had all of us to

fight against him one by one. After each fight he gave us advices and told us what to work with in our technique's when we fought. Sara and Joshua

started dating slowly; they went to the cinema (financed by us, the parents), spent sunny days on the beach and just spent time together in general.

The babies started kicking a lot. They had a knack of turning, tossing and kicking whenever I moved. When they started to kick, everyone had to come

over and feel it so a lot of the time there was a hand on my stomach. Especially Charlie was very excited about this – he was happy to feel them being

so strong in their kicks and so full of life.

Then the peace was GONE!

One day I stood in the garden after coming home from school. The sky was cloudy but it was still a nice and warm day, the teacher had been in an

unusually good mood and had given the whole school free a few hours earlier despite the upcoming graduation in two weeks. Needless to say I was

doing a mountain of homework, but due to the strangely good weather I had decided to spend the time outside along with the rest of the pack. The

thing with being supernatural had its benefits when it comes to homework; you are a lot quicker than an average human being. So I had finished it

along with the others. Charlie had just returned from a fishing trip with Billy and he was carrying his fishing gear inside the house when a horrible and

disgusting smell swept over us; we all recognized it immediately as vampire stench. This was an unknown vampire's stench so like the pack I was on

my guards, looking for threats. Soon enough they revealed themselves to us and harsh growls sounded from the pack. "victoria." I snarled as I

recognized the red haired vampire. "Bella how are you? It's been a long time since we have talked." She said in a sweet voice, clearly faking

friendliness towards me. My answer was icy and cruel; "oh I'm fine but I have a little problem and that's you. Can't you just go away and leave me

alone? A reunion is something I wish to postpone for the two of us you know." A mock hurt was now clear on her face "oh I'm wounded by your

words dear." Her expression changed into a hard one and she looked at me "Let's get to business. I'm here to get revenge over James. A mate for a

mate, Bella." Laughter sounded from all of us and Victoria seemed confused "oh I'm sorry you didn't know, Edward and I have broken up and I have a

new mate. Victoria meet Jacob, Jacob this is Victoria." I gestured to Jacob without taking my gaze of Victoria. A look of shock and uncertainty was

crossing her face for a short moment before she composed herself "By the way Bella let me present you to my friends, this is Cory and this is Tyson,

Cory why don't you show what you can?" She asked a blonde guy, Cory, and he stepped forward smirking evilly.

The way he looked I knew he had something evil as his power, He looked at Sara and a dark shadow moved quickly towards her.

Scared I yelled; "SARA MOVE!" but she didn't hear me.

The shadow moved closer and my heart sped up in fear.

Then Charlie suddenly jumped in front of her and stood as if he was a shield.

The shadow hit him and a painful yell sounded from him as a deep gash opened across his chest and blood gushed out.

Another opened shortly after on his stomach but he still stood up.

His eyes were focusing on the shadow.

A bitter determination was apparent on his face and now I understood.

Horror filled me as I realized it; my father would sacrifice himself for us.

Then the very last part of the shadow like thing hit him and a painful scream came from him as a gash opened on his back and a flood of blood ran

along with the others.

Charlie fell on the ground and Sara screamed in fear…

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Doesn't it just make you nervous? Well here is the deal; you leave a review or click on my profile where I will make a poll.

So here is the question: Should I let Charlie die, or should I make him survive? IT'S UP TO YOU!!

Another thing; no comments will mean that I will kill him.

**See ya!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (warning; may contain some serious swearing!)

**SO the poll is CLOSED! I'm not going to reveal what I have decided to do with him… you have to read if you want to know ;P personally I'm rather**

satisfied with this chapter but please leave a comment for me. They are the support I need to write the next chapter and they are the source that

creates my creative energy and they make me write faster!! So if you want to make me spend ridiculous large amounts of time to make a new

chapter then read and review!! Otherwise I hope you can wait for a long time on the next chapter, just saying!!

Disclaimer; if I was SM I would have Bella to be with Jacob and made her kill that bitch to Victoria (she is annoying and downright a pain in the

butt, if you asks me).

* * *

(Third persons POV)

Charlie slumped onto the ground. The earth around him was quickly getting a reddish color as his blood ran from the gigantic wounds on his chest and

back, his eyes were closed and he looked dangerously pale, his breathing was short and ragged. Sara screamed out loud in fear and sorrow as Charlie

fell down before her feet. She bent down and healed his wounds with a quick hand move and looked up. As her eyes focused on the three vampires

anger and hate became evident on her face and it was a tad unsettling for the people around her; she had never looked like this. The anger

transformed her face and made it scary but still inhumanly beautiful. In fact Sara had many features that now looked more animalistic and devilish

than human; her teeth was bared and showed razor-blade sharp, white teeth in a perfect line. She narrowed her eyes and had a dangerous glint in

them. "You are so dead!" snarled Sara and glared at Cory. A strange red glow started to emit from her body as she said that. Then she sprinted

towards him in an amazing high speed and attacked him. The strength she possessed was incredible; she killed the vampire within minutes. An angry

roar sounded from a pregnant Bella; "THE REDHEADED BITCH IS MINE! I'M FUCKING GOING TO TEACH THAT FUCKED UP WHORE NOT TO MESS WITH

A PREGNANT ME!!" Bella looked hateful as stormed towards Victoria, the whole pack thought the same thing; is that Bella-pissed off? LET'S GET THE

HELL OUT OF THE WAY!! When Bella got her hands on Victoria a merciless slaughtering began; Bella ripped Victoria into tiny, tiny pieces after using

some of her powers on Victoria; she grabbed her with her magic and lifted her high up in the air and threw her down onto the ground making loud

booms each time.

* * *

Bella's POV

The others had killed Tyson and lit a fire. When all the pieces were burnt we took Charlie into the house and put him on the dining table. Emily hurried

over to a drawer and picked up a scissor so we could get his shirt off him. My heart was crumbling as I looked at him; I felt guilty for not taking care of

him even though we had only spent a half minute with finishing off the vampires. I should have taken care of him first, I thought filled with regret and

sadness. Charlie was in a horrible state; he was dangerously pale and didn't have much blood left, he was barely breathing and when I touched his

hand it was ice cold and limb. "Mom I'm not sure if I can save his life, but I have to try." Pleadingly Sara looked at me, I nodded and she put her hands

on his chest. Sweat sprung out on her forehead after three minutes, after six minutes she started shaking and gasped after air as if she had run very

far and had used a lot of energy. After a minute she slumped down into a chair and closed her eyes "I… I can't do it… he has lost too much blood… he

have… internal bleedings… closed them all… made a liter blood inside him." She panted, her heart beating wildly. I felt my heart grow heavy and tears

silently started to run down my cheeks. Shortly I looked up and saw the tears on the others faces, as they understood that Charlie was slowly dying

here on the dining table. "Please don't die from us, we need you here. Please don't leave this planet now you have so much more to do. Aliya and

Faolan need a grandfather like you, I need you here to help me and support me during all these difficult times. You mean so much for so many people

and we can't make it if you aren't here with us to come with advices and understanding." I pleaded his limb body, he probably couldn't hear me but I

didn't care. I need him – we all need him here with us. As I stroked his hand the front door was flung up and Kayla stomped in "he'd better not die or

I'll personally follows him and pull him back to life and then I will kill him with my own hands for dying!" she had a look on her face that said she was a

woman on a mission and she would stomp down everyone who got in the way. "Now let's save his life, Bella you have to give me a hand. Everyone

else; shut up and do as I say ok? He just had to get injured right now, I was about to eat my lunch! Stupid spirits they just don't have patience for me

to get some food, sending a hungry person on a mission humph." This made us all smile a bit despite the situation. She ordered me to put my hands

on his chest, then she put hers next to mine "Sara come over here we need you." From the look on her face I could see that she was scared that she

would lose so much energy that she would black out. She did what she was told and put her hands on our shoulders. Then an explosion of magic

started, I can't remember what really happened from when we started till we stopped but I do remember that I was literally channeling magic

through my body from the Spirits around us and that it made my heart stop for a long time it only started beating when we stopped channeling the

magic. Then I got very tired and lay down on the couch, after a few moments I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was a bit confused as I was in my room. Jacob had obviously carried me up into my bed after a while; I looked around and saw him

sit in a chair reading a book. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't hear me get up and walk over to him. He jumped slightly when I asked him what

time it was "God, Bella you don't do that again! You scared me half death!" he shook his head and told me it was afternoon without even looking at

the wristwatch "how do you know?" I asked him a tad mystified his reply; "I can smell Emily's cooking." That made me laughs as it was so typical for

him. We made it down the stairs (I was yawning the whole way) and waltzed into the kitchen "um Emily where have you put Charlie?" He wasn't lying

on the dining table anymore "Seth carried him into his bedroom. He is still asleep, but he seems to be healing quickly and soon he will be conscious

again." Leah answered my question and smiled softly, she seemed genuinely happy that Charlie was okay. Sometimes Charlie was surprisingly good at

listening to you and he was that type who didn't make a big scene of comforting you. A soft hand on your back was what he did and it was really

comforting.

**

* * *

**

ALRIGHT!! So you chose to let him live, thank you I knew I could trust you to let my precious Charlie live ;) I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Ok so I closed the poll

recently and wrote the full chapter. I am so happy about the turn of Charlie's fate that I could dance around in the whole house!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Ok so here is the new chapter for you :)**

I think I will have to finish this story before starting on my exams, or I'll never survive!!

Anyway, I have something to say; I NEED A BETA!! My grammar is rather bad and has a lot of traces of my original language so I need someone

who is willing to read it through and correct it. If you have a profile and are willing to beta this story then leave me a review and say it.

To the rest of you who don't volunteer for the beta position; leave a review anyway and tell me what you think about the story/new chapter.

The reviews make me so happy :D

Disclaimer; well I don't own twilight, that's obvious…

* * *

(JPOV)

I looked down on Bella's sleeping form. We had eaten dinner and had settled in the living room along with the pack as usual; in the evenings we

always spent time talking about what happened, shared funny stories and played games. It was great you know and we were like a big family; we did

argue and fight, but we always stuck up for each other and no matter what happens we could be sure to have their support. But as I said; Bella was

asleep. Shortly after we had settled into the living room Bella crept over to me and put her head on my chest as usual, as a habit (I have developed it

since we got together) I put my arm around her and held her close. Then after a little while I looked down at her and saw her being asleep. Well that is

actually right now, I smiled lovingly at her peaceful face; she had a look of calmness on her face. There was no sign of worry or thoughtfulness unlike

earlier today she didn't look sad or unhappy like she did when Charlie was hurt, the lack of sadness and pain made me feel happy too. It's strange with

love; when you love somebody their pain becomes your pain, their happiness becomes your happiness and so on… I had never experienced a pain so

excruciating as the one I felt today; when my mother died I thought that would be the worst thing I had ever felt but I was wrong; when Charlie was

dying I felt sad, but when Bella's pain (caused by Charlie almost dying) hit me, I thought my heart would shatter and kill me. The pain was unbearable;

I wished that I could save Charlie's life and remove the pain from Bella; she's my only reason to live right now and I can't stand it when she is hurting.

Then Kayla luckily enough came to save Charlie from death and that made Bella's pain go away.

I was grateful for that; otherwise I might not have survived any longer. It wasn't just Bella's pain that hurt me, it was also my own pain that nearly

killed me; Charlie is a good friend of mine and I care deeply for him. He is seen as a member of the pack and we would gladly have killed victoria and

burned her slowly to death. But we all know better than getting in the way of a pissed of pregnant woman with powers that could get you killed,

especially if it's Bella.

I snapped back to reality when Sam stood up "Billy do you want us to drive you home for the night?" he looked at Billy with respect. My dad nodded

and said to me; "See you tomorrow kid. Now you better carry your future wife back to bed she looks dead beat." He smiled gently at us and wheeled

himself out the door. "Well I have to go too, but today have sure been eventful." Sam grinned to me and headed out of the door along with Emily.

Seth looked at me "Yeah I guess I'll head to bed too. See you in the morning Jake." He walked to his room and I heard his door close, shortly after

Leah and Embry excused themselves and walked to their room. Then I carefully picked up Bella and walked up the stairs with her in my arms. She

snuggled closer to me in her sleep. In the bedroom I put her down on the bed and undressed quickly. Realizing that Bella still was dressed I had to

undress her before I got in bed too, I didn't feel like making her have a heat stroke while sleeping. Undressing Bella didn't make me uncomfortable as

I knew she had underwear on. When she was undressed and still asleep I could finally relax and get under the covers next to her.

(BPOV)

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, feeling oddly well rested. Yawning I stretched like a comfortable cat and snuggled back into the comforting

warmth of Jacob. He was still asleep and I just watched him, feeling my heart swollen with love to him. Softly I brushed his face with my fingertips in a

very gentle movement, and then I kissed him barely touching. He laid a gentle hand on my back head and deepened carefully the kiss "morning my

beautiful angel." A soft and love filled smile spread across my face as he said those words. I kissed him with a little more force than before and smiled

against his lips… and I'm sure that you can guess what the whole thing ended with; sex. And well since I like to keep my sex life private I'm not going

to describe it to you, but I can say that I had a good morning.

We got ourselves cleaned up and walked down the stairs hand in hand. "Mommy Granddad is awake!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw

the excited face of Sara, Jacob chuckled and smiled happily at me "well let's go see him, we can't make Sara wait." I smiled and nodded happily,

suddenly I was swooped up by a pair of two strong arms. I shrieked in surprise and looked at Jacob's laughing face. He flew down the stairs and was

inside Charlie's room within seconds. In the room he spun around with me and I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me. "I don't know why but I

can feel that today we're in for a happy surprise!" Jacob laughed and kissed me on the cheek. When Jacob put me down I saw Charlie grin at us "well

I'm happy to see that things are going this great between you!" Even though he was still in bed, he seemed fresh and healthy. The amused look on my

face made him explain; "Emily and Sara forced me to stay in bed today, for some reason they're afraid that I will get sick and fall dead on the ground.

Personally I don't get it; who would die of a cold in these days? Were surrounded with doc's in these days and I have a steel health, nothing can get

through me now." He laughed and shook his head.

After finally convincing Sara and Emily to let him out of bed (on the condition that he DID NOT leave the house today) we all got some food and to my

surprise, Charlie ate just as much as the pack (and me, carrying twins with superpowers really made you hungry). Sam grinned "wow Chief you sure

do belong in the pack now, with that hunger you could be taken for a werewolf!" Charlie laughed and kept eating. After a little while we got a visit

from Matthew and Joshua "Hi Charlie how are you holding up? You looked pretty bad last night from what I heard." Charlie talked for a while with

Matthew about the fishing trip they had planned with Billy. For some reason Matthew loved fishing too and had often sneaked out of his office (even

though he was the mayor of Nature Ville) to go fishing with Charlie and Billy. One thing I quickly realized about him was that he hated the boring

meetings he had to attend and from time to time he "accidentally" forgot about them and went fishing instead. That was a fact that often caused

laughter in the pack. Suddenly Matthew came over "Bella and Jacob can I ask you a question that people have nagged me to ask you?" Confused we

said yes and he sighed; "when are you planning on having the wedding? I'm telling you everyone wants to know! It's crazy, you walk down the street

and suddenly a stranger comes up and say "hello Mr. Mayor when are Jacob and Bella getting married?" it's so annoying not to know!" I felt my face

go red and I looked at Jacob, he took my hand and excused us "what are we going to say?" he looked nervously at me, I bit my lip and thought. Then I

saw Charlie talk to Billy and that gave me an idea "Jacob what if we call for a family meeting? Then we can plan it with them!" He got a big grin on his

face and swooped me up and twirled me around "Bella, my love of the life, you aren't just beautiful! You are the smartest woman in this world too!

What should we do without you?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Jacob turned to the crowd and yelled; "FAMILY MEETING!" This made everyone hurry to the kitchen in record time. When everyone sat down Jacob

and I stood up "As you all know Bella and I are engaged, but there is a problem; we cannot find the right date to get married. So because of that we

have decided to call for a family meeting. Do any of you have an idea to a date?" Jacob's voice was strong and confident. There was a deep silence as

they all thought hard, then to everybody's surprise, Leah put her hand up "What about the 27'th August? Its two months away and that should be

plenty of time to arrange a wedding." This idea was shockingly good and we all decided to go for it. "Well now we just have to organize it. I make a list

of things to do with the girls okay?" The boys nodded and scrambled off.

Jacob kissed me and said he was home before dinner; he had a patrol with Seth and Quill. "Hurry back okay?" I whispered and he nodded, when he

had left I turned my attention to the girls "let's get this wedding planned!" I said excitedly. We sat down and started to write down the most obvious

things down; wedding cake, wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, groom suit, room for the reception, invitations, guests, musicians, priest, waiters,

food, cook(s), entertainment, drinks, plates, knives, spoons, forks ( That caused hysterical laughter), plans for who sit where, chairs, tables. You get

the picture…

When we were done with the planning, we started to give chores to everybody who agreed to help with the wedding (and that was actually

everyone). Embry and Quill was to find the right locations. Sam took care of plates, spoons, forks and knives. The girls were to help me find my dress

and their bridesmaid dresses. Jacob and Seth had the job to find the groom suit and the best man suit. Charlie, Billy and Matthew had decided to go

together and find their clothes. Jared had gone to this baker he knew to get a catalogue over wedding cakes for me. Now we just had to get it all to fit

in time…

**

* * *

**

So review and tell me if I suck or is pretty good. You can volunteer for Beta too so don't you be lazy, push that button please…

or I don't know what to do with myself…

I love those who comment 3!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

***Poke my head up from my hiding spot and look at you* sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you must all hate me right now, for letting you all wait**

**this long for a new chapter, but I have an excuse! I have my exams starting and they take a lot of energy and time and then I have visited**

**my mom and I have been working and I'm super tired! So my creative muse hasn't had a chance to shine properly for a very long time! Oh**

**and my mom think this story is useless so that haven't exactly motivated me to write either. Once again; SORRY! And my internet has been**

**down, it didn't work at all because the company where we ordered our new internet box, sent the wrong box, they sent a box that needed**

**cable internet but we use wireless internet so go figure! But once again SORRY! (please don't kill me, I don't think dead people can connect**

**to the internet!)**

**Disclaimer; I am a 15 year old girl from Denmark with a major writers block and an internet from hell, so I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

Right now my life is crazy. Really crazy, and why is it crazy? You may ask. Well I have a lot of reasons.

1. I'm pregnant and I haven't even graduated yet.

2. The babies are twins and they have supernatural powers.

3. Their father is a werewolf.

4. I have supernatural powers too.

5. I'm soon going to get married.

6. We are preparing for the arrival of the Volturi's.

7. My "pastime/free time occupation" is chasing and killing the newborn vamps that Vicky, the Biggest Vampire Bitch in the world, left by.

Can you see what I mean? My life is a freak show and the worst part is that I kinda like it. Who would've guessed? Certainly not me; like any

other girl I had dreamed of the perfect life with a house, children and a loving husband, a perfectly normal life. If someone had told me that I

would date a vampire, get engaged to a werewolf and carry his children, I would have told you to get your head checked, but that is the reality of

my life. Life sure has some surprises for us all.

Now this may sound strange but to me life is one big challenge; you learn all the time and you have to face all these sudden obstacles. Your only

chance to survive is to solve them and make the best of it all. And well that's just what I'm trying to do…

"Bella are you there? Hello earth to Bella." An amused voice made me snap back to reality. I looked up and stared into the beautiful eyes of Jacob

Black, I smiled sheepishly "uh sorry, I just zoned out for a minute. You were saying?" he shook his head laughing a bit over my behavior "Well I

was asking you if you wanted something to eat, I know you get hungry very soon." I blushed and nodded. He smirked at me "See I know you

better than you do. It's amazing how much you eat, don't get fat." Even though he was joking, revenge was needed: a newspaper was lying on

the coffee table. Using my levitating power, I picked up the newspaper and folded it tightly, and then I made it float towards Jacob's unsuspecting

back head and made it give him a good hard smack. The result was satisfying: a loud smack and a "ouch" sounded right away. And as a bonus;

the pack was laughing their heads off. Charlie was literally rolling on the floor gasping for air while laughing "Oh god ha-ha y-you should have se-

seen your face ha-ha-ha that was hi-hilarious ha-ha-ha!" Charlie's face was turning red as he laughed, after a few moments he had gained

control over himself and he could now breathe normally again.

Around midday we were just doing random stuff; Seth was struggling with an assignment, Leah was trying to help him, Emily was visiting her

grandmother, Sam was going with her (Emily's grandmother made tons of cookies and he didn't want to surpass a chance to get some of them.),

Embry and Quill were patrolling, Charlie and Billy were fishing with Matthew, Jared was on a date with his imprint, Kim, in our backyard, Sara and

Joshua entertained themselves by cleaning up the house on their own special way and Jacob and me were just walking around in Nature Ville.

We looked at shop windows and the city itself. Both of us were amazed of how clean it was and of how many who had decided to stay here

permanently. Some of the people who were walking on the street had animal-limbs like a tail, paws, fur, snouts, animal ears and claws. But

usually not all of them at once, that would be difficult to hide from the unsuspecting humans. The demons, who had many human features, could

take a certain medicine, which would hide their animal-limbs, from humans who are unaware of their existence on the planet. When I looked at

them, I remembered something Matthew had told me and the pack:  
_  
"do you know how we demons get around in the human world, without scaring people to death? Well it's actually rather simple; we take a certain_ _medicine that disguises the_

medicine very often and it's a law that you must ensure that you have taken the medicine before interfering with humans. If

less human limbs from the unknowing ones, otherwise we would have hell on earth. A few centuries ago some of us forgot to take the medicine and of

course there were humans who saw them and panicked. Their over imaginative minds created stories of horrible creatures, during time they wrote the

stories down and gave you the picture of demons and other mythical creatures that you all have preserved till today. That is why we now are taking the

medicine regularily, it's a law and you break that law, you have to pay a large fine if you break that law. Depending on the range of humans and the

seriousness of the case, the judges decide how large a fine you will receive. If it's really bad, you can end up in prison."

it was understandable that the Demons had that law, I mean you would probably have a lot of trouble with the humans who wouldn't take this

information so well.

We had just been wandering around and relaxing in Nature Ville for a few hours. When we decided to go back to the house, the clock was about

three. Seth came from his bedroom and threw himself on the couch "oh thank you dear god! Finally I have reached the bottom of that ridiculous

large amount of homework on my desk. Argh if I see as much as one more single piece of undone homework, I'm going to freak!" he exclaimed

while sighing. Leah came from the dining room, carrying a bunch of letters and catalogues "here Bella, this is all the stuff with wedding dresses,

cakes, bridesmaid dresses and locals." She smiled at me, but frowned when she saw Jacob "HEY Jake get out of here!" she said loudly and threw

a pillow towards him; he looked confusedly at her "why? ... Hey stop throwing stuff at me!" I laughed and answered; "well we are going to look

for a wedding dress and it's bad luck if the groom sees the brides dress, Leah and I wish to make sure that we doesn't bring bad luck to my

marriage with you Jacob, so that's why we throw you out. Oh and Leah, please stop throwing pillows at my future husband." He avoided another

pillow and kissed me quickly on the mouth and then he hurried outside. Emily, Sara and Jasmine came just as Jacob shut the door behind him. For

good measures, we also decided to throw Seth out of the room too… well Leah did; she simply lifted him up and opened the kitchen door where

she dropped him off "hey what are you... ouch! Why did you, drop me on the floor!" he looked angrily at her, Leah simply looked at him and said

"no boys allowed in here!" and closed the door in front of him, the last thing I saw was the dumbfounded look on his face. As Leah turned to me

she squealed; **"TIME TO FIND THE DRESS!" **I groaned and sat down on the couch (that took some time considering my big belly, I was heavily

pregnant.) and opened up the first magazine.

We had probably looked in a hundred magazines when a beautiful dress caught my eye; It was white with a beautiful embroidery in blue. **(link to **

the dress is in my profile.)

"Leah, come over here!" I gasped and motioned wildly for her. "Bella, Bella are you alright? Are you having the babies?" she sent me a slightly

concerned look, "no, no, no there is nothing wrong! I just found my dress, now get your ass over here!" as the girls saw the dress they started

squealing and jumping up and down "OH MY GOSH IT'S ABSOLUTELY GORGOROUS!" Sara screamed. Sam poked his head through the door "Hey

what's all that screaming about? We thought you were being murdered or something!" Emily ushered him out the door "Just a little happy girls'

moment, don't you worry and now get out of here!" we all looked at each other and said "let's go shopping!"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I'm just so busy and tired! Oh and please leave a review, and then I know that you don't hate me! I love**

**you guys! Oh and I plan to make Bella give birth before the wedding, otherwise I would accidentally make her go into labor in the middle of**

**the church, yikes! oh and a little heads up: I have found my beta! Her name is MyLifeIsEdwardCullen. She write some great stories so go**

**check her out 'kay? The thing is that she will be gone for two weeks and I don't think many of you will wait two weeks for this chapter, so I**

**am sending it out there unbetaed, but I promise I will replace this chapter with the betaed one as soon as she get it betaed ok?**

**See you soon!**

**P.S you don't have to tell me if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter, because I KNOW they are there! Still tell me what you think of**

**this chapter, please!**


	24. Chapter 24

When you're gone. (chapter 24)

**Here it is! A new chapter! And it's coming straight from the computer. I have taken a lot of time to get this ready as I'm preparing for my final**

exams and I'm really trying to find energy to do anything else than preparing for my exams (they are literally sucking all the energy out of me) so

writing have been kind of hard for me. BUT I promise you that you will get some totally unexpected in this chapter and I was crying while writing

it. 

**IMPORTANT: This chapter has a special song that really sets the mood. It's not for the whole chapter so I have made a short note when you should**

start listening to it.

**Song: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series and I'm not Avril Lavigne, I'm just a teenage girl with a massive fear for exams.**

**Warning: may cause you to cry, so don't read this if you're wearing makeup and are going to a party!**

We had been so excited when we finally had found the right dress, but there was a problem; I was too big for it right now. I stared at the amazing

dress and I felt so sad that I couldn't wear it for my wedding with a stomach this big. As I was about to go and look for another dress, my phone

started ringing wildly. Of course EVERYONE in the store looked at me when it started to ring and I just hate to be the center of attention. I cursed

silently as I whipped it out of my pocket and looked at the display "JACOB." there stood. "Hi Jacob, what's up?" I just said casually to him and his deep

voice answered; "Kayla wanted me to tell you that you're due before the wedding, so you can wear whatever dress you wants to, oh and you will be

in your normal size after giving birth. That's all." He finished lamely. The news made me do a happy little dance on the inside and with a smile in my I

said enthusiastically; "oh thanks for telling me, this is great!" clearly he didn't expect this reaction from me so the farewell was a bit like this; "oh um

I'm glad that you're uh… happy about it… um bye, I love you." Click. That was the goodbye from a VERY confused Jacob Black. Smiling I shook my head

and turned around to get my dress, it didn't take long to find the right size and get to the cashier so I could buy the dress. The cashier was a young

woman with a friendly face "Oh what a good choice! This dress will be beautiful to your wedding; I really hope you will get a fantastic day!" she

seemed genuinely excited for me and sent me a happy smile. Like most of the demons in Nature Ville, she treated everyone nicely. I gave her the

money and she handed me the dress in a bag and I left with the girls. On our way back to the house we were chatting happily about the wedding and

talked about the other dresses in the store.

It was late and I had just gotten in bed, when Jacob jumped through the window. "Don't use the front door anymore huh?" I asked him with a raised

eyebrow, he shrugged "didn't feel like waking Charlie, he fell asleep during a game. It's kind of hard to get thru the door without making noise, when

the floor is covered with shoes." He smiled to me and undressed quickly, then hurried under the covers. A warm hand rested on my stomach and I felt

an arm sneak around me. I turned to him and smiled lovingly to him, and then I softly kissed his face. He kissed my hands and whispered to me; "I love

you so much. You're like the wind in the trees on a summer day. You're the sun that brightens the dark times. You're the one who keeps my heart

beating. Bella, to me, you mean life. I love you so much that my heart might explode of love." I looked up at him and whispered back; "I love you too,

if I ever lost you, I would die. My heart would stop beating. You're the only person that knows me better than I do myself. Without you nothing

matters anymore." There were tears in his eyes and he whispered passionately back; "I promise, I will never ever leave you. Even if I should be

somewhere else for a while, I will be back here A.S.A.P. I can't live without you for more than a few days." For some reason I could just see the truth

in his eyes when he said these words and he saw the truth in me when I whispered back; "The same here, Jacob." We talked a little more and fell

asleep while hugging.

AN: listen to the song.

The next morning I woke up as someone knocked on the door. "JAKE, BELLA HURRY UP!" a voice yelled. In no time we were both dressed and down

the stairs. Everyone where gathered in the kitchen, but unlike usually there wasn't a happy atmosphere. Instead there was a deadly silence and Sam

had a grave expression that shouted `bad news folks.´ to me, the others looked worried. As we sat down Sam took a deep breath and said; "people I

have some news that will make you sad," he closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead "I have caught the trail of a big group of newborn

vampires. They are a threat to the humans and it's very urgent that we find them and kill them. We leave right after breakfast so we don't have much

time, I'm sorry." Everyone started murmuring furiously and shoveled food on their plates in an amazing speed. When everybody were done with

breakfast the pack stood up and said goodbye, the imprinters looked sadder than the rest of the pack. As I said bye to Jacob my eyes got misty and I

whispered with a broken and regretful voice; "I wish you could stay here." He shook his head and looked at me in a way that revealed the pain he felt

as he had to leave. "Don't get hurt, I can't stand to live without you." I sobbed "I won't be hurt, I promise." he answered and hugged me tightly. Just

then Sara and the others came over to say bye to Jacob and the pack wanted to say bye to me. I hugged all of them and stared Sam in the eye "you

better bring my boys back in one piece. Promise me, as I can't go and take care of them you got to do it." the look on Sam's face was serious and filled

with responsibility "I will Bella. And I trust you to keep the others safe back here." He answered me, nodded and gritted my teeth to prevent my

crying.

They had just left. I could still see them as they ran towards the forest in human form, along with me stood Sara, Joshua, Emily and Jasmine. Sara and

Joshua had stayed behind to help me if I should give birth all of sudden. As Jacob reached the forest, he turned around and looked at me, and then he

disappeared between the trees. As we walked inside the house, hot tears started to roll down my cheeks "mom, you alright?" Sara asked me, she

looked shocked when I looked up at her "I miss him. It feels like my heart is breaking, in my chest there is this big hole and it's killing Me." my voice

was so broken and weak, just like me. Sara quickly guided me into my bedroom and made me lie down, as she was about to stand up, I grabbed her

hand "please don't leave. I need someone to be here with me." I pleaded her.

Sarah's POV

I stared at the woman I saw as my mom, there was something wrong with her "Mom, you alright?" I asked her. As she looked up at me a terrible sight

met my eyes; her cheeks had tearstains and new tears were spilling from her eyes, but that wasn't the worst; it was the pain in her eyes, the hurt

from a broken heart; a heart that longed for the person that had captured it. I was scared of what I saw; this wasn't my mom. My mom was a strong

woman, she never cried like this, she was always happy and full of love, and she never broke down like this. The woman in front of me looked like my

mom but she didn't act like her. Soon I realized that this really was my mom, but it was a new side of her. A new side that I didn't knew before. She

whispered sadly that she missed Jacob, my dad. Making a quick decision, I grabbed her arm and guided her into her room.

When I had made her lie down, I was about to leave for some napkins when a hand suddenly grabbed mine. "Please don't leave. I need someone to

be here with me." She pleaded me. I couldn't believe it my mom was actually pleading me to stay! I silently cursed Victoria this was all her fault! I

hope she is burning up in hell! I gently looked at her and said: "I'm just leaving for a second. We need some napkins, I'll be back in no time okay?" she

nodded like a little child – a lost child. I hurried outside the room and grabbed a pack of napkins, when Charlie joined me back to the bedroom. The

look on his face was sad, when he saw Bella: she was laying on the bed curled into a tight ball; my mom was wearing one of my dad's used sweaters.

Her face was tearstained and she kept sniffing the sweater and sobbing. The way she acted was doing something strange to me it made me sad and I

felt sympathy for her and my father. He surely missed her just as badly as she missed him and I understood her. I would be hurting too if I had to stay

away from Joshua for too long, I'd break down too.

Cautiously I walked towards the bed; my mom looked up at me with sad eyes. I couldn't help it; I sat carefully down, next to her and patted my lap,

just like I remembered her doing when I was little. She obliged and put her head in my lap, I stroked her hair with gentle movement as she cried. I

remembered her doing this when I was sad, once I got my favorite doll stolen and I was devastated over the loss. Being the amazing person that she

is, my mom spent the whole day comforting me like this and now it was my turn to pay her back for all the good things she have done for me in the

past few years. The whole world owes my mom for what she does, she takes care of so many things and she has been helping so many people, even

though most of them don't know it. In my opinion it wasn't fair that she was hurting like this, she deserved to be happy all the time…

Bella's POV

The pain was unbearable. All I could think of was Jacob, my Jacob. Even if I didn't close my eyes I could see his face in front of me and it was so painful

to not being able to reach out and touch him. I looked around and saw his sweater on the floor, not having the energy to stand up and grab it I used

my powers to levitate it over to me. I quickly pulled it on and felt a bit better as his smell surrounded me but the hole in me still hurt. I kept sniffing to

the cloth and sobbed as I longed for him to come back home and hold me tight in his arms. In my misery I curled into a ball and hugged myself, I had

never ever imagined how painful it truly would be to be separated from Jacob. I had always been so independent of other people, but right now I felt

so weak and lonely I just longed for Jacob. Only he could make the pain go away. Every minute felt like an hour and an hour was like a day to me, time

went by so slowly right now.

Sarah had been here for me for hours, just padding my hair. She hadn't said a word in the whole time. Me; well I was a wreck. I had just been crying

and crying the whole time while sobbing; "I miss him so much. It hurts so badly." Wow I'm really out of character right now. Finally I got a hold of

myself and said sniffling to Sarah; "you got to go down and eat something. I don't want you to starve yourself." She hesitated "But mom what about

you? You're the one who is pregnant." I smiled and said with a cracking voice; "will you bring me some food? I don't have the energy to leave the

room right now." She looked skeptically at me for a few seconds before standing up and leaving the room. I curled into a ball again and stared into the

air. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely again, I had an amazing amount of tears left and my eyes weren't sore at all yet. After a little while I

heard footsteps outside the room and Sarah came inside carrying a bowl of soup, she handed it to me and I started eating it without the biggest

appetite when I finally finished the bowl I felt weird. "Mom you're okay?" Sarah asked me, she was looking really scared I nodded while frowning;

"yeah I think so… I just feel a little funny." She walked out with the bowls. I had never felt this feeling before so I felt a bit curious. i focused on the

feeling and searched in my inner self. First I looked on my connections with others; it wasn't from the people I love and care about, it originated from

me. "Well at least I got that settled." I thought and started to search for the feelings reason. Strangely enough it seemed to come from my magical

powers. "What the hell is going on?" I thought feeling very confused and then I understood; my magic was trying to help me! I relaxed and gave into

the power. As I opened my eyes, I felt unnaturally drowsy and willingly lay down. A strange greyish mist started to cover my eyes and my heart rate

started to slow down. I was going into a trance made by myself. It was weird; my body shut down and only ran on a minimum use of energy, but my

mind was more active than ever before. As I closed my eyes, I could see everything that was going on in the house. I was using my magic in a whole

new way. My heart didn't hurt anymore and I could all of sudden see the pack in the forest; they were fighting the vampires and I immediately

searched for Jacob. The thing I saw pissed me off; there was three vampires trying to circle my Jacob! That made me MAD!

Then I got an idea; well since I couldn't help them physically, I could still use my magic and give them a little hand. I smirked and looked at the first

vampire. A tree root suddenly came up from the ground and wrapped around his foot. He screamed in a very girly way. The tree dragged him under

the earth and started to rip him apart; forming a mouth close to a big bonfire it spat out the pieces as another tree root grabbed a new vampire and

dragged him under.

I JUST LOVE MAGIC! I grinned to myself. Soon I was dragging vampires underground very quickly and boy it was funny to see the confused faces of

the wolves when their vampires all of sudden disappeared into the ground and then they saw a mouth of dirt spitting pieces out on the bonfire they

had made. Soon there weren't so many vampires left and I returned to watch over the house and the village. I still kept an eye on things, but staying

away from your body for too long, was really tiring for me. So I returned to my body and rested a bit, I was waiting for the pack to come home again.

See this soul-body-trance thing have a little malfunction; you sort of can't get out of the trance without your partner/soul mate. That means that I

can't become "alive" again before Jacob comes home and touch me physically. If Jacob should die while I'm in my trance I can't get out of the trance

again ever. So now it's just about waiting for him.

Sarah's POV

There hadn't been a sound from Bella for a long time. She had all of sudden fallen asleep after dinner, but I didn't mind it; maybe she would get some

peace in her sleep. I sat in the living room along with Charlie, Joshua and the imprinted non-magical girls. We were talking when Matthew suddenly

came inside "Hi I hope I'm not interrupting you in anything, but I really need to see Bella. I know she isn't feeling too good, but it's very important."

He looked like he was in a hurry and his facial expression was more serious than usually so I decided to wake up my mom.

My mom was still asleep when I got inside her room. She looked like she was relaxed and didn't feel any pain at all. I hated myself for having to wake

her up from her peaceful sleep. I carefully shook her shoulder "mom wake up… mom wake up." I whispered and shook her lightly. I got no response

from her, it worried me; she usually slept rather lightly "mom, come on wake up! Mommy you have to wake up right now!" I said a little louder

and she just slept on. Now I was getting scared; I checked her pulse and to my horror was it way lower than it should be, I listened to her heart and

heard the slow rhythm it had "no, no, no this is not good, not good at all!" I was really freaking out now "CHARLIE! MATTHEW!

JOSHUA! HELP ME!" I screamed out of the door. My heart was beating like crazy, and I started to hyperventilate. Everyone came running

into the room "Sarah what's wrong?" Charlie asked me, he knew I never freaked out for fun. "I-its Be-Bella… she won't wake u-up… her pulse is too

low and her breathing is too slow for sleeping!" I was on the edge of crying, this was just too much creepy and scary stuff, that happened on the same

time. I was educated to handle vampires, not mothers with broken hearts and scary behavior! Matthew was kneeling down next to the bed "She's

right; Bella's pulse, heart beating rate and breathing is too low for a human being." The look on his face was dark as he said those words. I started to

cry out loud.

**So a brand new chapter! Tell me what you think about the chapter. Oh and I haven't gotten it beta'ed so don't be mad over spelling mistakes or**

weird sentences. Please wish me good luck, I need it and I would feel a lot more confident if I know you guys support me! 

**Thanks for reading! I have a personal message down below! **

**I wanted to talk about something I think is important and have affected me a lot: bullying.**

See a few years ago I was bullied and it really hurts to be bullied. In my case it was mostly verbally but it still affected me a lot. For an instance I

have had a hard time letting people in and I have from time to time a really low self-esteem. I think my case was a mild one compared to other

cases, but no matter what does bullying have a great effect on the person being bullied and the people around them. The people who does bully

others might not have an idea of how big damage it can make to their victims. Today I'm not being bullied anymore but my parents was seriously

contemplating to make me change school and I wasn't the only kid being bullied or harassed; a lot of the other kids were also tired of the bullies

and many parents actually complained to the principal about those boys. My way to deal with it was shutting other people out, often I didn't want

to tell my parents if I had been bullied and they often had to drag it out of me.

There is a lot to bullying and I just told you the big pieces of my experience with being bullied, but I have a message to you: don't be bullies! And if

you see someone who is bullying another person, STEP IN! Often bullies aren't expecting to have someone who will start to defend the victim and

talk back to them. Don't be scared of the bullies; instead try making them feel guilty about what they do, and if you step in you might get a great

friend. If you start to talk back to the bullies some of the others might do that too.

So if you are against bullying; SHOW IT!

If someone of you out there wants, to say out loud, what you think of bullying and bullies, feel free to tell it, in the comment section.

Or if you have an experience with being bullied, or bullying you can write it, in the comments.

To those of you who want to be anonymous, you can choose to leave a review, unsigned; don't let fear hold you back! 

**Thank you for reading my story, for any comments you might leave and good luck with stopping bullying! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 part one.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry guys, I really hope you can forgive me for the long wait, but there is a reason; I have had a MAJOR writers block and I've been really busy to get prepared for the "boarding school" I will be going to, so my fanfiction have, unfortunately, been the one to suffer, BUT I won't let you down and abandon this, so in a very short amount of time, ALL the last chapters will be posted and this fanfic will be ended. I will have to write on super speed so my hand will probably be dead by the afternoon and I will be starving a little but enjoy… (I love you for hanging on to me like this!) **

**BTW: I don't own Twilight okay?**

**This part will be written in third person's point of view.**

Jacob watched Sam kill the last vampire, while he wondered about the mysterious invisible _thing,_ which had helped them to kill all the vampires. _Hey guys, do any of you, have a clue about what happened? _Seth thought, everyone told him, that they were just as confused as him. A second later Jacob automatically checked in on Bella, and he felt – nothing. Feeling a bit scared he tried again and got – nothing. _Fuck this isn't good. _Jacob thought out loud, Sam and the others where there immediately  
_Jake what's wrong man? _Embry asked him _it's Bella, I can't feel her anymore. That have never happened to me before, I mean I did notice that the pain in my heart faded away but I figured that she had found a spell to ease the pain! Shit this is creepy! _Jacob felt the panic rise in the others and knew they checked their bonds – they all reported a normal bond to their imprints. The boys removed the last parts of the vampires and cleaned up after themselves _Boys we're going to run fast when we're done here, Emily just sent me a massive wave of scared and confused emotions and she is freaking out about something._ Sam yelled to the pack in his head, his words made Jacob even more anxious to see Bella – he feared that there was something wrong with her and boy he was right.  
The pack ran as fast as they could through the woods, Sam howled to tell them that they were on their way home and even before they had reached the house they saw Emily run out of the door with a look on her face that confirmed Jacob in his fear; there was something wrong with Bella. "SAM! Oh god I'm so glad that you came! It's Bella, she doesn't respond to us!" Emily was sobbing at the end and tears started to run from her eyes.

Jacob's heart was beating faster than ever before; his beloved was in danger. "I really, really hope Victoria is rotting up in hell! Even after we destroyed her, she still gives us trouble." He gritted his teeth in anger for a millisecond and rushed to their bedroom, he almost broke the door, as he in worry and agony, slammed it open to get to his other half. Matthew and Charlie looked up in surprise when they heard the power Jacob had accidentally used to open the door. The pack just rose up and Sam said "do you want us to leave?" his voice was understanding; he knew that what was about to happen wasn't meant for their eyes to see. Jacob nodded without taking his eyes off Bella. Everyone left the room; there was only Bella and Jacob in there. He walked slowly over to the bed and stared at Bella _"I love her so much and I can't live without her"_ Jacob thought to himself, as he sat down by the bed. For a while Jacob just took in the sight of Bella's lifeless form, then he gently took her hand and cleared his throat.  
"Bella please come back to us; we need you… I need you here. You mean everything to me: your smile makes the darkness disappear in my life, your eyes makes me feel the need to keep you happy – if you cry I will wipe your tears away and put the beautiful happiness back in them.  
Bella you are my only reason to wake up in the morning, you're the thing that keeps me on this earth.  
Bella you are the star that keeps me on the right path in life, I'm lost without you, so please don't leave us.  
Your voice is the only thing that can calm me down when I'm angry, I'm nothing without you Bella.  
Bella I have known you all my life; your hair always reminds me of my childhood, your face sends me to heaven _and if I stare too long I'll probably breakdown and cry,_ you are the most beautiful person in my eyes, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please wake up…"  
Bella opened her eyes slowly and smiled happily when she saw Jacob. For a moment Jacob's heart stopped working and then it start to beat faster than ever. It was the happiness that caused his heart to go crazy. Jacob returned her smile and it mirrored Bella's feelings perfectly; Love, relief and happiness was evident in their expressions, "Bells…" Jacob croaked, his voice didn't work properly, because of the strong emotions he felt, as he stared at her with glistening eyes.  
He took a deep breath and hugged her closely to him, he felt like howling or screaming his happiness out to the world. He was so incredibly happy that he hadn't lost Bella, his everything, and made a silent vow to never ever leave her behind again like that. Love and a feeling of coming home again pulsed through him. _This is where I belong, _Jacob thought as he held Bella close.  
A feeling of being content hit him as he breathed in her scent; she smelled like the fresh smell of the first winter day, mixed with the smell of a fresh rose. According to Jacob that was the best scent in the world; Jacob smiled and kissed Bella on the top of her head. He pulled her a little away from him so he could look her in the eyes as he said; "you've got no idea of how much I've missed you, I was so close to run back for you, all the time. And I swear; next time I'm going on a mission, that is further than fifty meters away from you, I'll bring you with me. And I don't give a damn about how heavily pregnant you may be at that point, but I will not leave you like that again, miss Isabella Marie Swan; you are essential for my heart to keep beating properly. I know that, if we try that horrid separation again, it will kill us both."


	26. chapter 25 part two

Chapter 25 part two

**Here we go; part two :) YAY! I'm so happpyyy right now. Now quick; start reading! I will start on a new chapter! I'm not SM (if I were, Bella would have chosen Jacob and told Edward to f**k off for leaving her!) **

**READ!**

After I had finished my speech to Bella I was showering her in little kisses all over her face. Bella smiled in response, and kissed me deeply on the

mouth. When we finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, was Bella telling me to call the others in. I rose from the bed, still smiling broadly, and left the

bed room. I walked into the living room, after skipping down the stairs, yes skipping, and grinning like an idiot the whole way. As soon as I entered,

everyone stared at me, their faces where tense and quite pale. Their faces asked the same question and I answered it immediately "Bella's alright, she

told me to go and get you." I was grinning still like an idiot and back in my mind I couldn't help but wonder if the grin would be permanently stuck on

my face. Everyone was on their feet in no time and nearly running in their eagerness to get to Bella and see for themselves that Bella was alive. I was

silently thanking the gods (and Charlie's bank account,) for the huge bedroom, I shared with Bella. Seven HUGE werewolves in human form were

impossible to store in a normal bedroom. I walked in first and sat down on the bed, eagerly motioning for the others to come inside. Finally everyone

were inside and had found a comfortable seat; Sarah and Joshua had plopped down in the foot of the bed, Matthew and Charlie were leaning against

the wall, Sam was sitting in a chair with Emily on his lap, Leah and Embry was sitting in a bean bag chair, Seth and Jasmine were sitting on the floor

along with the rest of the pack. "So Bella are you going to tell us what happened?" Charlie was the one who broke the silence. He was looking at Bella

with an intent gaze and Bella nodded.

(BPOV)

I told them everything; I told them about the pain, the sorrow and grief I had been in, I described how my magical powers had tried to protect me

from the pain, and I described the magical sleep, described the greyish mist that had surrounded me, told them about how I had helped the pack, and

lastly, I told them about how the love and the bond I shared with Jacob, had brought me back to life.

During the story had I noticed how all the

couples had unconsciously huddled closer together with their other half and Jacob's arm had tightened slightly around my shoulder and the other

hand had slid over my stomach in a protective way. Emily and Leah asked me if they could get me anything to eat and I realized that I actually was

hungry "uh yeah you can actually, um Emily you know that chicken soup…" Emily and Leah grinned at me and left the room. Minutes later they

returned carrying a big bowl of soup and a lump of bread. "There is more soup in the big bowl downstairs guys, so leave Bella's soup alone." Leah said

sternly to Ryan, one of the pack members as he sent my food a longing gaze. Everyone looked at me for permission and I nodded, in a flash they were

all on their way to the kitchen, I chuckled and started to eat my soup.

Afterwards I felt a lot better, but Emily insisted that I rested myself today. I sighed and let her win as it already was around afternoon and truth to be

told; I was a little tired. Fortunately I wasn't without company; often someone from the pack would drop by the bed room and chat a little with me.

Soon it was dinner time and Sarah was sweet enough to come with a plate for me. Jacob, Sarah, Joshua and Seth had decided to eat with me in the

bed room, "the others wanted to be here too, but Emily and Sam wouldn't let them; they meant it would exhaust you too much." Jacob said with a

little smile, I laughed; it was so typical for them to do such thing and loved them for it. When we had finished dinner, Jacob took our plates and

carried them downstairs. "Goodnight mum." Sarah said and hugged me, Seth and Joshua hugged me as well before they went to bed. The rest of the

pack came in, just as Seth and Joshua left. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Sam, "they wanted a goodnight hug too, if I hadn't let them, I would have

been forced to listen at them whining on the patrol tonight." He shrugged. Quill told me, he had volunteered to do Jacob's round tonight. I thanked

him and gave him a goodnight hug "hey it's no big deal, we're family right? That's what families do; they help each other. And I got a feeling that you

and Jake need to be close together tonight." Jared agreed with Quill and added "He's right, we're like a close knit family; we do have our fights, but

we love each other anyway." He was smiling to me, and I felt warmth inside me as I realized that they were right; we were indeed a family.

When everyone had left the room Jacob and I undressed and got into bed. I cuddled into him and enjoyed the warmth he emitted, I put my head on

his bare chest and sighed contently as his arms slipped around me, and like that, we fell asleep. We had nice and fuzzy dreams, dreams that

somehow, were close to the life we lived now. __

Apparently happiness isn't just a thing in movies and fairytales. I thought as I slipped into a great dream.

**So what do you think nice eh? Please leave a review for me I like them a lot. I'm so happy CREATIVITY have returned to me WOOHOO! *giggle* :D**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Woah it's a long time since I've updated on my story, but there's reasons okay? So don't be mad at me... OK time to explain: I rarely have any**

spare time in school and when I do, I'm either too tired or uninspired. I spend a lot of time with my friends, and I literally live in my school. The

only time I'm home is in the weekends.

And that's not half of it; I'm suffering from a deep winter depression, and on top of that I'm dealing with a shitload of bad memories. So I'm going

to a psychiatrist right now. I know it's not embarrassing or anything, but most of the people in my school don't even know about the stuff I'm

dealing with; if I'm leaving I often tell them that I'm going to a medicine regulation (I've got ADHD, but I'm not hyper) or going to see the doc… I

guess I'm just scared of their reactions to the truth.

Well anyway, as you can see, I'm having a lot of stuff around me right now. Sadly the story must be a lower priority in my life, but I'm not quitting

it! So please just leave a nice little review for me to enjoy, I kind of need it. 

**Disclaimer: let's face it; I'm never going to become Stephanie Meyer. It's impossible…**

**Enjoy reading sweeties!**

There had gone a few days since the separation incident, and we was again leading our happy secure lives. One morning, something felt different

when I woke up, but I shook it off quickly. We all did our morning routines as usual, and nothing was out of place; I walked around in the house, when

the most of the pack had gone to school.

Jacob and I were excused from school, due to my pregnancy and Emily didn't go to school anymore (she is after all, pregnant too). She had left our

home for a few hours to clean her house, and Sam was working. So there was basically only me and Jacob left (and the babies), I did a few chores and

then relaxed a bit on the couch. Somehow I had fallen asleep for a few minutes and when I woke up, I was thirsty.

As I was about to reach for a cup, four things happened very quickly in a row;

1. I heard a splash between my legs and I felt something wet run down my legs,

2. I had a contraction which caused me to scream in pain and surprise,

3. Jacob came rushing in and stared at me.

4. I yelled to him "Jake get Kayla, NOW!"

Within minutes he was in action; he rushed into the forest and I heard the characteristic wolf howl. There went a few seconds, and all of sudden were

Kayla standing in the door, looking like she was ready for this any time. She went directly to a room, which she had prepared for the birth; it was clean

and big enough for the birth to happen. Jacob carried me in his arms, I was too weak, to be able to walk on my own, and every now and then he sent

me a worried glance. "Put Bella down on the bed Jacob, and before you ask, yes you can stay with Bella." I got my clothes changed into a more

practical shirt (one of Jacob's, they were like a short dress on me and very comfortable,) and I lied down on the bed. Another contraction came and I

screamed in pain, Jacob held my hand, while I contracted. He looked at me in a guilty way "what's wrong?" I panted when the contraction ended.

"I'm so sorry that you're in pain Bella." He looked sad; he obviously thought I hated him.

I smiled at him and said "I thought this over when I decided to have your children Jacob, and you seem to have forgotten that I've been through

worse, this is nothing." I laughed and he brightened a little "besides, I'm not the only one who is suffering here; our bond is a two way connection; my

pain, is your pain." I laughed and this time, Kayla and Jacob nodded in agreement.

Three hours went by in a haze, it was a clouded memory later, and it was a mix of reoccurring contractions, tears and comforting words. Finally, I was

allowed to push, and from there it was a haze again. The haze disappeared the moment I heard two healthy little wails and looked up, before she

handed me the two newborns, Kayla muttered a spell that cleaned us all up. They were both slightly older than normal newborns and their eyes were

intelligent and clear; they sensed what happened around them. We loved them already. Kayla decked me so I was decent and then she let the others

inside the room with a smile on her face.

Aliya and Faolan were instantly loved by everyone; Sarah was so happy with the new siblings, and she liked to play with them as much as possible. The

whole pack adored them and always watched out for them, so they didn't get hurt. Charlie and Billy where excited over becoming grandfathers. And

by now the whole police station knew he was a grandfather (and a happy one).

We weren't the only ones who celebrated their birth, though; The moment the news had reached Nature Ville (that happened when Jacob had

slammed the window open and yelled at the top of his lungs "IT'S HAPPENED I'M A FATHER!"), did the celebrations start; soon everyone was on the

phone, spreading the news and as soon they got off the phone, they started to put up decorations and dance to music. On the streets you could see

people hug each other. Soon there was coming reports in television, about groups of people from all social classes, who got together and started to

celebrate something. It was fun to see how the birth of Aliya and Faolan, had affected people all over the world. In the next few weeks we were

bombarded by greeting cards, gifts and flowers. I didn't want to throw them away, so I called Matthew for a meeting (he had quickly been included in

our family meetings).

When he arrived, we explained the situation to him; "we think it's a waste of those beautiful flowers to throw them out but we just don't have the

room for them." I spoke sadly; he had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the flowers.

Suddenly his face brightened up "why don't we use them to decorate Nature Ville? I mean they are beautiful and I know a spell that will make them

last forever. They will be a cheerful memory of Aliya and Faolan's birth, and I know that many of the people in the village are more than willing to help

you decorate." He smiled and we all agreed that it was a great idea, so I allowed him to carry out his plan, and soon enough, people streamed to the

house and offered their help. In no time we had gotten all the bouquets up and I had to admit; it was really beautiful.

When we walked down the streets, people would come over and congratulate us and hug us. They admired the twins and seemed genuinely happy

for us. People asked us for permission to hold them every time, and we often said yes. Aliya and Faolan didn't start crying, when strangers held them

in their arms; they smiled and looked at them with intelligent eyes instead.

In the first few days, the twins didn't change much, but slowly they started to grow. Just like Kayla had told us, however they didn't have a growth

spurt like the one Sara and Joshua had experienced, they grew a lot slower than her. One day, when we had a regular visit from Kayla, we asked her

curiously about the matter and she explained "Aliya and Faolan is born with the magic in their blood, so they will be strong and clever enough to fight

a vampire at an early age. They will also be quick to control their powers, so they don't need to be so old. The spirits wish to give you as much time to

bond as possible and they want give them a normal childhood. Bella, when you raised Sara, she had a normal and safe childhood, that is why she

easily trusted and bonded with the pack. She quickly accepted the supernatural world. If Sara had, had a childhood that was insecure and not filled

with love, she could have broken upon the pressure of being confronted with the supernatural. Also you made the Family Bond with her and Jacob. It

made it a lot easier for her to accept it, she was already a supernatural being herself. Sara needed to grow, so she could become stronger, and so did

Joshua. Now I know that you two, including the pack and your fathers, will be able to secure them a nice and happy life." All of sudden she turned to

Emily "can I have a look on your baby?" she asked calmly. Emily leaped slightly in surprise and then nodded.

An hour later they returned, "Kayla says that I will give birth tomorrow" she said with a shy smile, and I went over and hugged her, I whispered in her

ear "you won't regret the pains at all, when you hold your baby for the first time, I can promise you that." One evening she had admitted that she was

scared about having a baby.

_Flashback _

_We were sitting on a couch in the living room, just the two of us; Jacob was shopping groceries for us (he had been taken aback by the length of the list_

I had given him) Sam was fixing a window in Quill's bed room, it was completely smashed; apparently footballs and sporty werewolves don't mix very

well, and the rest of the pack was either in school or patrolling. There was only me and Emily left in the house, so we did some rare girl talk.

Emily looked me in the eye and turned serious "Bella you are a really great friend and I really need to talk with someone about this, it's really bothering

me. Can you keep a secret for me?" her eyes where pleading me to answer, I nodded and looked her calmly in the eye "you can trust me; I won't tell

anyone, if you don't want me to." Emily looked reassured and said "Bella it's just… I'm so scared about this whole baby-thing, I mean sure I've watched

kids once in a while, but it's just something else when it's your own kid; there won't be any one to pick up the kid by eleven. I don't know if I can do this

Bella." Emily looked down at the floor, ashamed over admitting her weakness. I reached over and patted her hand "hey don't be ashamed about it; I

felt like that too when I decided to take care of Sara. I knew that my aunt would never be able to give her a childhood. I decided that long before Sara

was born and I fought with the same feelings as you do; I was worried about breaking down and ruining her life for good, I worried about if I would be

a good enough mom for her, but now that I've been through all that, I know it. And my life with Sara turned out to be good, back then I was a single

mom. Now that I have Jacob in my life it's going great and I love it. Emily you don't have to worry at all, you are a natural mother; we're both natural

mothers. I know you are a true mother; you and I are both the pack mothers, everyone sees that. Emily back then didn't it feel natural to be a loving

mother for the pack boys?" she nodded, smiling slightly at the memory. I continued "don't you just love the mother role?" she nodded again, smiling a

little more "that's because you are a motherly person, like me. Trust me, it'll be natural for you to care for the child, all you need to worry about right

now, is learning Sam how to change a diaper." I finished giggling madly, Emily burst into giggles too.

_Flashback ends._

Emily whispered back "yes I trust you on that one, and don't worry; Sam can change a diaper now." I smiled and stepped back, so the others could

hug her too. "What did you tell her?" an amused voice asked me, I turned and smiled to Seth "oh nothing really, just some boring girl talk." I laughed

silently at his confused expression. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, in fact we spent the time talking about children, pregnancy, and birth

and, surprisingly enough, diapers. When I went to bed that night, I couldn't help, but think that my life must be a fairy tale.

And just like Kayla had told us, Emily gave birth the next day; however she hadn't told us that it was twins. Kayla chuckled, when we confronted her,

and she said happily; "well sometimes it's just more fun to let you meet the unexpected."

I don't think you're surprised to hear, that everything was chaos, in the next few hours after the birth; we did have to get an extra of everything, you

know. But everything turned out to be all fine in the end, so nobody got killed by a stressed Sam, and I'm kinda happy about that.

When everyone had calmed down (and Sam finally had recovered from the grenade shock, which was caused by not having one but two kids at once),

I sat down and started to chat with a smiling Emily, she needed my support right now.

Emily looked at me and said; "Sam and I haven't picked out the names for our children. I've realized that picking names out is a lot harder than it

seems." Emily sighed and I nodded in agreement. We both looked down at our kids and smiled a motherly smile, as they silently slept in their cribs.

Emily continued after a little while; "Ah well, long story short; we had picked out a lot of fitting names, but the thing is that we just can't decide." She

sighed. I knew that feeling very well during my own pregnancy…

The next few weeks went by, and the happiness practically radiated from the whole pack. Heck even the house was glowing of happiness for decades

afterwards, so strong was the joy we felt. Humans who passed by our house often felt a lot happier, I know because I sensed their feelings. Our lives

where filled with cute babies, bonding, chores and happiness. The pack members loved the babies and cared for them, like they were of their own

flesh. Especially Leah was really in her element and started throwing small hints at Embry, about them having a baby. Embry didn't really get them,

but he slowly started to want a kid too, and one day he plainly asked her "uh Leah, what do you think about us two having a kid sometime soon." Very

unromantic in my opinion, but Leah loved it.

And truth to be told; I am suspecting a baby boom in the pack in about nine months. And that's Leah, Jasmine and Kim, whom I'm thinking about;

Joshua and Sarah are content with just playing with the twins at the moment.

All in all; right now, life's just beautiful. And by god I love it.

**EEP! Okay I fucking (****sorry!****) needs your help! I got a HUGE problem! I've made a list of names for the babies, but I can't decide on a nice name!  
IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! So please send me a message or leave a review with (a) name(s) you like from the list. That way you can help me out :) So here comes the list:**

**Boy names: Girl names:**

**Darren/Darrion Elysia**

**Anthony Karrah**

**Aron Isabel**

**Hunter Samantha**

**Nathaniel/Nathan Sandra**

**Chase Layla**

**Dominic Makayla**

**Cole Neona**

**Owen Angelina**

**Ryan Jenna**


End file.
